


Failed containment

by Ayatsuki



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Friend OC, I suck at tags, M/M, Outbreak AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatsuki/pseuds/Ayatsuki
Summary: 10 years since abandoned by their organization, Shuhrat and Marius were forced to rely on each other to survive a crumbling world filled with Chimeras.
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Outbreak 1: 10 years

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if someone made a AU of this with other characters but this is such a good universe to write in. I'm not the world greatest writer so be warned. Also, I'm trying a new transiting method my friend uses so if it looks weird, i'm sorry. Enjoy!!!!

Snarling growls heard at every corner of the alleyways as fearsome crimson creature peeks their heads out to spot their prey, Chimeras. These hostile monsters first arose 10 years ago due to an unknown outbreak that couldn’t be contained, men, women, children, anyone weren’t at the mercy of the beast once spotted. If the creature spots you, you only have two options, fight for your life or run and hide to live another day. The man hiding within a dumpster knows this better than anyone, he witnessed it when the outbreak started because he was one of the people sent to rescue a pilot from a crash. A Roach heavy but slow footsteps approaches the dumpster as the man grip his knife, if the beast opens the dumpster, the man has to kill it the moment it opens or the Roach will alert any more allies near it. He handled many before, but right now isn’t the time. There is an unexpected horde of them lurking in this grand city, one screech could alert a third of it directly towards him. Firearms are the preferred method of handling the Chimeras, scratches don't turn you but too much contact could potentially turn you into one if you survive from being ripped to shreds. The man tightened his broken helmet as the creature looked like it wanted to see what type of prey it’ll find inside, sweat formed on the man’s skin as he drew his knife and raised it to ready himself to kill the foul beast in front of him. As the Roach reached with its hand, a loud thud was made in the distance, it caught the Roach’s attention as it ran like an animal towards it. The man let out a sigh of relief as he climbed out the dumpster and sheath his knife.

“(That was too close, thank god Marius isn’t here or this would have turned out bad. He’s in no condition to do any running, anyways…)” he paused as he looked down and saw a small air condition unit, he lifted the heavy object as he started to make his way to a building in a distance. Rushing to be the summer heat and dashing through the parking garage, he reached his destination as he entered the boiler room of the place and did what he could to restore some power to the place, afterwards he picked up the unit and carried it up some flight of stairs until he reached a room with a key lock. He fished his pockets for the key until he found it and unlocked the door, he carried the unit inside as he shut and locked the door again.

“Shu…?” a shaky voice called out.

“It’s me, i’m back.” he answered. A figure limped out the shadows of the room and showed a short dirty blonde man with white streaks in old dirty clothing, eyes brown and his beard thin. He smiled as he sat down and leaned against a wall.

“Shu, I thought you said you were going to be quick?”

“It was, I found some supplies to use but I came across this!” he pointed to the AC unit next to him.

“I know the heat bothers you around this time of the year, so I keep my eyes open for anything that could cool you down and I came across this.”

“Shu...you didn’t have to.”

“Nonsense, just...trying to make this easier on you.”

“Does it work?”

“Doubt, but I bet a good kick could fix it, it is not like we have the tools and parts to fix it anyways. Alright, fingers crossed.” he said as he plugs it into an outlet. At first, the unit didn’t make a sound but the masked man kicked it as hard as he could. The AC turned on and started to cool down the space around them.

“Ah...it has been forever since we experienced something like this, huh. Shu?”

“Yeah...back before this shit happened…”

“Yeah…” Marius agreed as he watched the masked man take off his helmet and revealed his face. His name was Shuhrat who went by the codename of Fuze when he was still serving in his previous organization. His face was more defined and narrow compared to Marius' more rounded face, his beard thin as well but more noticeable than Mariu alongside the scar on his lip. His short shaggy hair with greys littering all over showed he was beyond stress with the situation they’re in. Marius saw that Shuhrat is struggling to keep his eyes open, Shuhrat hasn’t slept properly in years. He doesn’t want things to repeat from the previous years so he keeps himself up constantly to protect Marius, Marius does a lot of convincing just to get him to sleep for a few hours. 

“Shu…”

“I-I’m fine...just have to-”

“Come here, Shu.” he said, taking him to an old mattress and lay him down on his lap.

“Marius, I’m...not tired.”

“You’re a terrible liar, you know. Shu, you said it yourself. There’s too many Chimera’s for us to move, so use this time to rest.”

“But…” 

“The door is solid metal and the walls are solid as well, even a Smasher will have trouble getting in...I think, not to mention the escape route you made. So please, just lay down, for me?”

“...ok.” he finally agreed as he closed his eyes. Marius ran his fingers through Shuhrat’s hair as he found comfort in doing so and the same to Shuhrat.

“Shu? Do you...think about the others?” he asked.

“No, Rainbow knows what they did. No one came, Marius…”

“I know but still...I just hope we can see them again.”

“I swear, you’re too nice, Marius.”

“Funny, I could say the same to you. You could have left me but you didn’t.” he replied, Shuhrat turned red from the statement. He turned to Marius' torso and nuzzled his face between it as he locked his fingers into Marius’ hand. Marius' heart fluttered as he tightened his grip and continued to stroke Shuhrat’s head.

“How long has it been, Shu?”

“God...so long, I think...it has been ten years now. How many times did we escape in situations where we should have died?”

“God, so many. You weren't expecting me to keep track, were you?”

“You can hold a million facts about snails in your head but can’t keep track of that?”

“I’m human, not a recorder...but I can say at least over...many. Just wished…” he paused as he glances at his right thigh. During the outbreak, his chopper crashed as a large piece of metal was propelled into his leg. Shuhrat and some other recruits were sent to rescue him before he got attacked by the Chimeras. Ever since the crash, the wound healed itself improperly and caused him to walk with a limp. To make matters worse, he gets random pain twitches that causes him to stop and hold in the pain. Shuhrat massages Marius to hope to quell or at least lessen the pain, it’s the only thing he can do since medical supplies are either scarce or hoarded in camps. He hasn’t had any luck finding any in the city and they haven’t seen a trustworthy camp in months, even if there were one Shuhrat wouldn’t have let them stay long. And at the moment, his leg twitched again as the pain brought sweat to his skin. Shuhrat jolted up and saw his face riddled with pain as he quickly massaged it and wiped the sweat off.

“*Pants* thank you...I hate when this happens.”

“Did you take the pain killers?!”

“No...I was saving them because we was running low-”

“Take them, Marius. I’ll find more-”

“Shuhrat...we haven’t found any outside of camps in weeks.”

“I-I know...once this horde passes, we’ll get back out on foot, find a camp and hopefully offer some trade or work in exchange for some supplies, maybe a doctor too-”

“We can’t stay?”

“NO! I-I’m sorry...I can’t…” he expressed as horrific images came into his head, Marius cruddled Shuhrat’s head and caressed it once more. 

“I’m sorry, I know we have been together for years now...but I just want to make it easier for you too…”

“I don’t mind it! I knew the path I took was going to be hell, but as long I come back to your face, then I don’t care how hard this will be. I...can’t live on if I see..i-if I s-see-”

“Hey, hey, i’m sorry for saying that. Look, let’s just sleep, the pain is gone now so I can rest too, ok?”

“...*snores*” was all he got, Marius snickered at the sound of Shuhrat’s monstrous snoring as he grabbed his right hand and saw a silver ring that matches the one on his hand, a symbol of their marriage.

“(And as long I see you come back, i’ll stay with a smile on my face and wait for you to return.)”

-:-

A quiet night circled the city as the Chimera’s still roamed about looking for anyone foolish to cross their sights, even the crickets that once chirped in the night were afraid of the beast walking with the scent of bloodlust flowing around them. The moonlight casted from above only made the scenery more dreaded and unsettling as the light glistened the crimson crystals sticking out of the roaches flesh. Marius woke up without seeing Shuhrat laying on him, he must have stepped out to look for supplies again. The night is the only time Marius wishes Shuhrat to stop searching, it’s too dangerous for him to do so, especially since some of the Chimera’s can see in the darkness unlike humans. The humans only saving grace is that the Chimeras don't seem to react to things like headlights and flashlights. Marius sighs as he lifts himself up as he limps himself to the corner of the room and uncovered something, a broken radio. He then went to his bag and pulled out some tools and began to repair it with whatever he could find laying around.

“(Ok...damn! It’s not as close to fully operational...but I got to work with what I got.) *Clears throat* this is Marius Streicher, i’m located in a warehouse-like facility in...the southwest portion of the city, do I reach anyone?” he asked in the speak, but all he got was static.

“(Damn, no one is on this channel, time for another one.) Hello, this is Marius Strechier, do I reach anyone!?” he asked again, but nothing was said. For the next few hours, Marius surfed through random channels in hopes someone will answer him but it was all in vain.

“Dammit...well I should just let it shift between channels and hope some-huh!?” Marius paused as he heard heavy footsteps, but they were different. It wasn’t from a smasher or a roach or any Chimera, but a person. Marius limped to a window as he saw a woman hiding inside a broken car as a group of roaches circled the area, searching every crack for their new prey that crossed them. It’ll only be a matter of time before one of them finds her in the car and rips the woman to bits. Marius acted fast as he went in his bag and pulled out a bottle and shook it, he then opened the window and threw the bottle as far as he could. The bottle burst open and caused a loud explosion with a puff of smoke emitting within the area, the roaches peaked their heads up as they ran over to inspect what caused the noise. Marius took this chance to grab some rope from his bag and tied it to something heavy.

“Hey, that won’t distract them long, climb up here before they come back!” he shouted.

“Thank you!”

“(Shu isn’t going to like this…) Hurry!” he said again, the woman began climbing the rope before the horde came back, Marius offered his hand as he helped her in and pulled the rope back up. 

“*Sigh* that was too close for comfort, are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you again.” she answered, she brushed the dust off her jeans as she raised up to offer her hand, only for her and Marius’ eyes to widen when they made contact.

“Mon...ika!?”

“MARIUS!?” she called as she drew him in for a hug, her eyes becoming teary eyed as she squeezed Marius’ body, finding a dear friend in his dying world would always bring a tear into someone’s eye as it did for Marius as well.

“Fucking god, Marius! I’ve missed you so much, I can’t believe that you’re alive after all!”

“W-what, what do you mean by after all?”

“That’s because-”

“Marius!?” Shuhrat called out.

“Shu!” he answered as he limps towards him and picks up the radio, Monika watches Marius walk with a limp and gets concerned. Marius was going to tell him about it but he moved Marius to the side and rushed to Monika as he drew out his knife. 

“SHU!”

“Shuhrat, don’t you recognize me!?” she questioned as she backed up against the wall, Shuhrat pointed the knife at her as she saw his face, red with anger, face twitching with the gaze of a murderer in his eye.

“I’M FULLY AWARE WHO YOU ARE...but I’m not letting anyone near him, NOT AGAIN!”

“Shu…”

“Shuhrat, you know me, we worked together!”

“THAT’S WHAT JORDAN SAID BEFORE HE DID WHAT HE DID TO MIKE!” he shouted, shutting down her response as he approached closer towards her, but stopped when Marius shields her. 

“Shu...please, it’s Monika! Out of anyone in my unit, I doubt she will be the one who’ll betray us, none of them would to be honest…”

“I-I can’t, I won’t-”

“Please…”

“...*sigh* I’m watching you, Weiss!” he said as he sheath his knife and went to lock up the room, Monika let out a sigh of relief as she clenched her beating chest.

“For a second I thought I had to flip him, thanks Marius.”

“It’s nothing, it’s just...we went through a lot so Shu doesn’t have a lot of reason to trust anyone-”

“Like...with Jordan?”

“Yeah...cause of him, he doesn’t even trust operators we come across. But enough about this, let’s relax.” he offered, she accepted the offer as she placed her backpack down and sat on it as she enjoys the cool air inside, it may be night but the humidity was dreadful and no way enjoyable.

“Even got power working here, nice going you two!” she praised, only for Shuhrat to stare him down.

“U-um, so that’s a radio?”

“Yeah, I got it to be somewhat functional...but I haven’t found a channel anyone was using but I was more curious about what you said earlier. What did you mean when you saw after all?”

“Well...figured you two wouldn’t know. Harry and Ash did a sudden pull back on the units deployed to quell the outbreak, they made a public announcement and broadcasted it after the third day of the outbreak. They were explaining the situation and the names listed as deceased…” she said, Shuhrat turned his head as Marius' face was filled with horror.

“No, we...were written off as deceased?”

“Yes, Marius Strechier and Shuhrat Kessikbayev were announced deceased.” she repeated.

“That’s why no one came for us, we were claimed to have died...but Ops in the chopper clearly saw us. We had flares in everything…”

“WHICH JUST GIVE ME MORE OF A REASON NOT TO-”

“SHU! Remember, Monika wasn’t one of the Ops sent, please calm down.” 

“I-I…*sigh* ok…”

“Monika, what else happened?”

“One of the people who was also announced dead was Dr. Ellen Mackintosh, the only person who had any idea for a possible cure. Because of that, Ash called everyone that was nearby back and anyone who didn’t…”

“Would have gotten left behind…”

“That’s bullshit! I didn’t receive any call from her...unless she purposely didn’t alert me…”

“We were too deep in a nest or something if I remember correctly, no one would be sent to rescue us...”

“But as I was saying, about six months passed and the spread of the virus went through the roof, but our concerns were on you two.”

“Our?”

“Elias and Dominic, we didn’t believe that you two were dead but Rainbow were watching us like hawks. But we saw a chance and took it, Grace contacted us and helped hack through the files. You two were written as deceased but the files had you guys as M.I.A, meaning there was a chance of you guys being alive! Unfortunately, access to America was air tight, Grace and Mike pulled some strings and managed to get us in. We all went in together...but the situation was much worse and we lost contact with each other...I just pray that they’re alright.” she explained.

“Wait, what about Shuhrat’s group?”

“Timur came with us...but he too got separated…”

“Either six feet under or torn to shreds.”

“I see you’re not faithful to your friends, huh?” Monika asked, Shuhrat faced the wall as he spit on the floor.

“My only friend is Marius and that’s all I need…” he answered. Monika scratched her head as she saw a ring on Marius' finger. She leaned her down a bit and saw light reflecting off the ring on Shuhrat’s finger, Monika's eyes lit up and covered her mouth.

“(A-are you two married!?)”

“(Oh, yeah we are, haha.)”

“(For how long!?)”

“(Um...about four years in a month. We started dating after the first year on our own when he confessed, you should have seen him, he was so red. Then after the sixth year we...just got married. Too bad, there was no wedding-)”

“(I better have been on that list!)” she jokes, jabbing Marius' side as she stretches her arms. Marius raised up but fell back down when the pain came back to his leg as he gripped it tightly in response to it as Monika reached for him.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!” Shuhrat screamed as it jolted Monika’s hand back, Shuhrat came to Marius’ side and gave him his shoulder to lean on as he walked him over to a makeshift bed and laid him down. Eventually, Marius fell back to sleep as Shuhrat draped a blanket over him. He stroked Marius’ hair and kissed his hand, he went back to the wall as it was just him and Monika. The silence was choking, Monika not knowing what to say without it provoking Shuhrat to become hostile towards her. She inspected his now appearance as he continued to stare her down with his murderous eyes, she saw heavy bags and dark circles around his eyes showing he’s sleep deprived. She remembered what Marius said, how he’s only like this from what they went through, what could have happened to them over the years? With closer inspection, she saw his shaking hand around his knife, he’s afraid. He’s afraid that she’ll do something to Marius’ when his back is turned. Yes, it has to be that because she saw how he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bar.

“Here, this will help you.” she told him.

“...”

“It’s one of those weird protein bars with those long expiration dates, it’s filled with caffeine. I...see you’re having trouble staying awake so this should help!” 

“...slide it.” he asked, Monika slid the bar across the room as it landed at his feet. He picked it and ripped the wrapper off and inspected it. It was an odd looking bar with a chocolate like smell to it, he made a questionable face that showed bits of fear. He wanted to throw it away but his stomach craved it, he hasn’t been eating much due to their low food shortage and him saving it for Marius. Unfortunately, fear and paranoia got the best of him as he put it back in the wrapper and set it aside.

“(He didn’t eat it….) So, you two are married?”

“...yeah.” he muttered. The awkward silence returned as Monika pulled her shirt collar and cleared her throat.

“Timur...misses you-”

“He doesn’t…” he cut in. Monika sighed at the statement as she reached in her bag, pulled out a map and took the radio Marius fixed to Shuhrat. Shuhrat heart raced and eyes shrunk as he gripped his knife in defense when he saw her approaching him, Monika saw his heavy breathing and slowed her approach.

“I’m not going to do anything, I...just want to discuss something with you without Marius. It’ll put him in danger if I told him.”

“...told him what?” he asked, letting go of his knife and lending an ear. She opened the map and pointed at a marking.

“I know he got this radio somewhat working, but he doesn’t know any channels that people are using. This building was a news broadcasting station, if any place has any leads to what channels are in use, it’ll be there. Plus, we can strengthen the tower and reach further out-”

“But the horde is moving northside, if anything they should be there by now…”

“Yes, but it’s our only shot...if Marius hears this-”

“He’ll ignore what I say and go right to the station…*sigh*. If...we leave now, how long will it take?”

“Hmmm….oh! We’re lucky, if i’m reading this correctly we’re….here! Judging from the distance...at least a couple hours to and back, so about a 4-5 hour trip, maybe longer depending on the terrain.” she answered, Shuhrat looked at the bar and picked it up as he went to Marius who was still asleep. He never liked leaving him alone, even if he’s in a secured place. Anything could happen to Marius or him and prevent them from seeing each other, he took Marius’ hand and caressed it dearly. He saw a warm smile stretch across Marius' face as he muttered Shuhrat’s nickname.

“Shu…” he tenderly muttered, warming Shuhrat's heart as he looked at the bar, he consumed it as he felt the caffeine kick in and helped keep his eyes open, but shortly lost it. Caffeine never really works for him, something he hates at this time. He kissed his fuzzy cheek before picking up his backpack and walked up to Monika.

“If you try anything-”

“I know, I know. The faster we go, the faster we can come back...or-”

“Or?”

“I’ll go, if you’re so paranoid of something happening, i’ll go by myself. If I can come with the channels and crap, then you’ll see i’m not against you and if i’m being honest? I prefer to have someone keeping an eye on him, so...let me go, ok?” she asked. Once again, the silence came back. Shuhrat sighed and violently rubbed his head, he asked for a map as she gave it to him. He took out a marker and marked some things down.

“There’s a tunnel a few blocks from here, there was a subway system the city used and I cleared most of the roaches lurking around but it wouldn’t surprise if some came back. It’s better to follow the railing than to walk outside considering they can see in the dark, take this flashlight...it’ll help.”

“Thank you, i’ll be right back! Watch Marius for me!” she said as Shuhrat opened the door for her and closed it right after. He locked it as he walked over to Marius and started to remove his clothes, he knows how uncomfortable he gets when he sleeps with his clothes still on, of course, everyone would know that. He laid him back down as Shuhrat took his clothes off but his underwear and began to spoon. He slid his arm under Marius to grip his hand as their body warmth helped with the freezing air the AC produced.

“Shu…?” Marius tirely called as he was beginning to wake up from the sudden movement.

“Don’t worry, I just took your clothes off before it started to make you uncomfortable. You always forget to do that, you know?”

“That’s...why I have you to remind me or do it for me. Where’s...Monika?” he asked, trying to go back to sleep. Shuhrat gripped his hand tighter and stroked his head in hopes that what he’s going to say wouldn’t startle him.

“She...stepped out, she made a suggestion and I wanted to help...but she wanted me here with you.”

“...Shu? do you...really think we could trust her?” he asked, gripping their hand even tighter, why did he ask that? He was just trying to convince him to trust him moments ago, why is he having doubt? Shuhrat knew, it’s because of him why he started to believe to not trust her.

“I love Monika...but Jordan said the same things to us-”

“I don’t know, Marius, but whatever she does, none of it will harm you as long i’m here. I may not trust her...but don’t let me get in your head, your choices are yours...i’m-”

“Shu?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we...just drop this and sleep? I...just want you to sleep...and hold me tight, please?”

“Of course.” he answered, pulling the smaller man closer to his body. Marius feeling Shuhrat's breath on his neck that brought a small smile on his face, feeling safe and secure by Shuhrat is always the best feeling to him.

-:-

Monika returns hours later like she predicted, she not only fixed the tower in the station, but found notes with channels that had been used some years ago. Something is better than nothing she always says, maybe with these Shuhrat could trust her just a little but one thing has been on her mind. What did Thermite do to them, but more importantly, what did he do to Mike? Maybe when she sticks around them she’ll find some clues or maybe they’ll eventually tell her. But as she approached the building’s parking garage, a slight scuffle was heard. It echoed, like a stalker was watching, then it was heard again. This time in numbers, Monika pulled her gun but paused, she remembered she had a low clip and probably wouldn’t be enough. She has to make a run for it. No, she couldn’t, it’ll put them at risk. She took off her backpack and sat it down, she'd rather die than to put her friends in a situation they couldn’t possibly get out. She knows Shuhrat would eventually come search for her, so leaving the bag here would be a better idea than her to run with it. She took her weapons as she ran out and took whatever followed her along to secure their safety. 

-:-

The dawn brought the morning sun as the first rays of light peaked through the window, Shuhrat opened his eyes but felt the heaviness within them. He pinched them in exhaustion as he lightly removed himself from Marius' side and put back on his clothes. But as he got dressed, he remembered not hearing a knock on the door from Monika. He couldn’t have slept through it with paranoia making the slightest sound to the equivalent to an alarm, he raised a brow in suspicion as he glanced over Marius again. He was still sleeping soundly, hand still in a clenching position, he must be thinking he’s handing Shuhrat’s hand. He came over to give him a morning kiss before stepping out to wait for Monika to return, but as he went into the garage, he saw her backpack sitting in the open. He looked around first before he snatched it and brought it back to the room and locked the door behind him.

“Shu? Isn’t that Monika’s?”

“Yeah...it was just sitting there in the garage…”

“But where is she!? She could be in trouble, oh god! S-she could have needed our help and we were asleep, we *sniffle* w-we could have-”

“HEY! Listen to me, if she survives here for 10 years, she definitely can handle our own. Not to mention she went through the trouble to get used to these.” he said, pulling out a notebook with channel numbers for the radio.

“Me and her were talking last night about the news station, she went to fix up the tower for us and even got us some channels. If...if she wanted to really leave us...betray us, she wouldn’t leave this with us, right?”

“But...from what?”

“I don’t know, but what’s put what she found to use!”

“*Sigh* ok, I want to look for her...but even I know that’s stupid. Ok, let me grab the radio.” he said, Marius brought the radio over and turned it on. Shuhrat gave him the notebook with channels as he entered them and asked for anyone who was on the channels. Nothing, he got nothing but static for hours. Marius looked at the notebook and saw that the spine was rotting out, this book was old and god how long so the channels may not be reliable as they thought they would.

“It has been hours, Shu…”

“Yeah…*sighs* Let's give it one more go. If we still get nothing, we’ll pack and leave, the horde should be out of the city now so it’s safe to move.”

“Ok! This is Marius Streicher, i’m located within the city, on the northern side. My Husband and I have been here for about a month now and in desperate need of supplies and are willing to discuss what is needed. Please, if anyone is on this channel, please respond!” he spoke into the mic but once again, he got nothing. His face turned sour as he pinched his eyes in irritation, they’re stuck with low supplies and no leads to where to look. Shuhrat pulled him in and held him in his arms.

“We need to go, we’ll figure something out, we always had.”

“Ok…” Marius agreed. The two packed their bags and left their temporary safe space as they crossed the city by foot into an open road. As they walk through the dreaded heat, Marius wishes they could take the AC unit, never knowing when they’ll come across another one. Shuhrat laughed, he just knows Marius misses electricity and workshops because he does too. He never realized how much he uses it, just like the radio they left on. Moments after tier departure, the radio picked up something, a voice calling out to the sending.

“Hello, hello!? This is a base camp more southern to the city, located on the border of the state. Marius, Shuhrat, report! ...I repeat, please respond. Dammit...it’s me, Elias! Please respond to me!


	2. Outbreak 2: Abandoned pt1

**10 years ago, Outbreak month 1**

Rapid fire of heated lead was shot at the Roaches chasing after their fleeing prey, the recruits stood in the back as Shuhrat and Marius stood in the front as they made haste to a large home located in the suburbs. What are they? What is this? A living nightmare? Shuhrat never sweated this much in his life, creatures that took the appearances of monsters craving their death and flesh between their fingers. As they ran, they all heard a scream of mercy from one of the recruits. Shuhrat kept Marius moving forward as he turned to see the horrific sight, the monsters were ripping the helpless recruit apart as their body frail with his finger held on the trigger in hopes to get them off of him. Then it happened to another and another, picking apart their team until the two operators were left, their only saving grace was the death of the recruits slowed the beast down enough to make it to the home. Marius burst the door open with Shuhrat shutting it behind him, he saw a sturdy bookshelf and moved it in front of the door. Marius tried to help but fell from the pain of his wound, being forced to run with such a devastating wound was a mistake he was forced to make. Shuhrat hears the footsteps of the creatures heading their way, he doesn't have time to reinforce the home and defend the place. He looked around quickly for a place to hide and noticed a hatch on the floor under a carpet, he opened it and saw a ladder that seemed to lead into a bunker. He helped Marius up and took him to the hatch and watched him go down, Shuhrat followed after him and as he was closing the hatch, the door burst open with the monsters but they were already out of sight. Shuhrat descended into the dark bunker and rubbed his hand against the wall for a light switch, he flipped one on and the lights turned on to bring light to the bunker. The walls were made of stone with food and medical supplies stocked on hanging shelves, the bunker was quite spacious too, someone was preparing this for years but must have had an unfortunate end. Shuhrat saw Marius on a bed holding his thigh that still had the metal shard still lodged into his thigh, the blood was rushing out and staining his jeans with the blood dying his shoe laces red. Shuhrat grabbed a med-kit and took out some medical scissors to cut his jeans and expose the wound.

“Shit, all that running made the injury worse than before!” Shuhrat said, taking off his helmet to clear his version more.

“I-it’s fine, we just have to wait for backup…” Marius said trying to be optimistic, Shuhrat looked away, he couldn’t believe that backup was coming, not after him and the other recruits watched the choppers and vehicles pull back leaving them stranded. Marius thinks they are just planning something and just needed everyone back, Shuhrat at first did think that too, but this situation is getting out of hand.

“You’re always looking on the bright side.”

“Have to...someone has to with those things out there. I...don’t want to think they really abandoned us- augh!”

“Shit! We can’t leave your leg like this. If...you believe they’ll come for us, then i’ll then too...for now. We’ll just close the wound and wait for backup to take you to Doc, if it heals without proper medical attention, you might not be able to walk correctly.”

“Wow, didn’t know you were a medical expert. Doctor, doctor, I think I got the case-”

“Of my cluster charge shaved up your ass if you finish the quote!”

“Eep!” he voiced crack, but they laughed it off. Marius was just trying to lighten the mood and it worked, Shuhrat needed it considering what they were dealing with. Marius took off his helmet and revealed his sweaty face and his hazel brown eyes, eyes Shuhrat never gets tired looking at. Shuhrat searched around for some pain meds but found nothing.

“You’re telling me this person stocked the hell out of this place but didn’t invest in pain medication!?”

“It might look suspicious on their part if they did, even with OTC pain relief, buying a crap ton would alert some people. There could be some upstairs-”

“That’s a no, those things just came inside and are gonna be here for a while. That thing needs to come out now, you're…”

“I know, I just gotta grit my teeth and deal with it. Come on, hurry and t-take it out!”

“Bare with me, Marius.” He said, Shuhrat grabbed the shrapnel and gripped it trying to think if he should rip it straight out or go nice and slow. Both are painful but it would be safer if he goes slow so he would tear less flesh out, he saw Marius hands shake more the tighter Shuhrat’s grip became. Marius closed his eyes, clenched his teeth, and braced for pain as Shuhrat counted down from three. He reached zero and began pulling the large piece of metal out, Marius wanted to scream, he wished he was under some type of influence to numb or at least lessen the pain. Sweat rolled as the pain surged in his leg , becoming unbearable as blood was gushing out violently again. He couldn’t hold it in, he screamed in pain as Shuhrat was only halfway through, his flesh attached to the metal from the heat when it was flung into his leg. It was like removing an object that was attached to old gum, Shuhrat reached a stopping point, the metal wasn’t going to come out without force..

“DAMMIT, JUST RIP IT OUT!” He screamed as he noticed it too, Shuhrat apologised as he used brute force to rip the metal shard out of his thigh. Finally, it was out and all that was left was to close the wound. Shuhrat first cleaned the blood covering the leg as he took some thread and needle and began closing it. Marius hated this and calls himself unlucky for having to endure this, but Shuhrat thinks he is strong and admires it because if it was him, he would have passed out. The snitching was sloppy but he at least got the wound somewhat closed. He wiped the remaining blood off and wrapped the bandages around it before sewing his pants back up.

“Done, if Doc sees this, he’ll slap me with his clipboard.” Shuhrat claimed.

“*Heavy panting* It’s Doc, he’ll scalpel your eyes out like he almost did with Oliver *pants*” Marius joked along. Shuhrat took his uniform sleeve and wiped the sweat off Marius’ face, his hand still clenching his wound as the pain was bringing back the sweat.

“Shit! This really hurts!” he said in a cracking voice, Shuhrat couldn’t bear to watch him struggle with the pain as he watched the ladder leading to the latch and looked up.

“Shuhrat, no! You said it yourself, they are up there!”

“Then I guess I gotta be careful, i’ll be back. Sit tight.” he said, climbing up the ladder and leaving Marius in the bunker.

“*Sniffle* (you wouldn’t have to do this if you just left me…)” he told himself.

-:-

Shuhrat slowly opened the hatch and saw some creatures roaming outside with a few inside.

“(The report said they were...Roaches, mostly stick to groups and swarm their victims. As long as I stay out of LOS then I should be fine.) he told himself, he called out the hatch and slowly closed it to avoid making any noise. He looked out and saw the crimson sky filled with smoke from burning buildings, this scenery was straight out of a nightmare. He couldn’t believe this is reality right now and soon the nation will become just like this if this continues. Shuhrat turned his attention to the stairs of the house, he peeked his head around the walls, the Roaches were around but not looking in his direction. He took a deep breath and creeped up the stairs and came across the bathroom. He covered his mouth when he opened it and saw a family ripped apart, their inners and blood spread and covered everything in sight, but the worst of all is that it was fresh. Fresh as it was just a few moments ago, Shuhrat grabbed his stomach that was full of knots, did he and Marius kill this family? He clenched his fist, for the first time in forever he felt guilty in his actions. He pulled the shower curtains and tossed it over the bodies so he could search the bathroom, he did find some pain relief. Not painkillers but something is better than nothing, he creeped down the and back to the hatch and saw Marius still holding his leg.

“Look what I found, let me grab you some water.”

“Thank you, *gulps* Now we wait for them to kick in. Thanks again.”

“No problem, at least we know we’re safe here. Did you try reaching Ash or Thermite?”

“No, our communication is cut off with them, I can’t even reach Dom or the others. I can only reach you with the private network we’re on.”

“Then we have no choice but to wait.” Shuhrat said, as he flops to the bed.

“Yeah. Um...Shuhrat? Why...didn’t you leave me? I only slowed you guys down and we only got here by a hair...so why?” Marius asked, Shuhrat looked at him and scratched his head. His heart ached as he came up with a lie instead of the truth of telling him he felt special to him compared to others.

“We’re friends, I can’t leave you behind like that. Plus, I don’t need your unit asking me twenty questions about you either.” he said, shrugging his shoulders before flopping in the bed again.

“Totally, Shu-Shu-”

“Hey, what did I say about that nickname!?”

“Sorry, sorry.” he apologized as he laughed awkwardly.

“...Just keep it to Shu, saying Shu-Shu just sounds weird, deal?”

“Deal!”

“And only you can say it, so don’t be spreading it!”

“Oh, don’t I feel special.” he expressed with glee, smiling at him as Shuhrat gave one back before sleeping.

-:-

**Outbreak, Month 3**

Three months, three months without backup or any calls from Rainbow. Marius’ hopes of being rescued were fading alongside his optimistic side of him, the virus probably spread at a dangerous rate and it probably has already infected other states. Shuhrat was digging around the weapon for the 50th time for any type of ammunition but he didn’t know what to expect from searching in the same spots as the other time. He sighed in irritation as he saw Marius on his phone, his message screen was up and saw Monika, Dominic and Elias at the top. He must have tried messaging them again, he misses them and honestly is scared for the worst. The private network is still up meaning Rainbow is still active, but only Shuhrat and Marius are able to message each other, someone in Rainbow has completely cut them off with full intention and Marius’ took it to heart. They were left to die, no one was coming back to this infested hell hole. Marius put down his phone and tried to sleep, he doesn’t want dark thoughts to come into his head from the reality of the situation again. Shuhrat walked over and sat next to him, rubbing his back in hope it brought some ease to his mind.

“Shu....?”

“Huh, you sure love using that nickname.” he joked.

“Ha...yeah, it’s...the just one of the few things I have that tunes out the world.” he answered with dread in his voice, he’s giving up. He couldn’t blame him, Shuhrat understood if it was him, but not Marius. Marius is a huge asset to Rainbow considering he fixed numerous contraptions on the base but the bigger thing is his unit. He knows his unit and they would perform a thorough investigation if one of them goes missing, he saw them disobey direct orders when it came to them so why aren’t they here? Could it be that reason, could Ash and Harry know they would do something against them and possibly pinning them down? He doesn’t know, he has no way of reaching them, this just brought a headache to Shuhrat. Marius picked himself up and rubbed his thigh, Shuhrat noticed it and pulled down his pants. It was healing but improperly, they saw the flesh struggling to repair itself as the wound was starting to close up. Marius pulled his pants back up as he rubbed his thigh again.

“Shu...I think it’s really only us right now…”

“Yeah, meaning we’re gonna have to do something because these supplies aren’t gonna last forever despite how well stock this place is.”

“Yeah...first we’re going to need ammo, a dinky knife isn’t going to stop anything. From the reports, the hostiles...transform and seem to armor up or something when attacking. Knives aren’t gonna cut it.”

“Right. If the private is up to at least keep us connected then we should still have access to Google?”

“When in doubt, Google it out.” Marius quoted, he pulled out his phone and saw that google was working for them at the least. They track their location first before typing in for the gun shop.

“...Shu! There is one in the city plaza, it’s a few miles away from here. Problem is, we’re only gonna be able to carry-”

“We!?” Shuhrat cut in.

“Shu, I can’t let you go alone. Even with my leg, my arms and hands are good enough to aim and pull the trigger. Plus these aren’t zombies, they’re not attracted to blood or anything. Report said they’re hostility is based on LOS and sound, as long as we do neither then we’re fine.”

“...just stay behind me, ok?”

“I can’t do anything else. Didn’t you find some gas masks last month? The report said its from breathing in too much of the virus and too much physical contact, we may not have hazmat suits but your uniform and my clothes should be enough...I hope.” he said, Shuhrat nodded as he toss one of the mask to Marius as they pick up some backpacks laying around and handguns with a limited clip.

-:-

The city was still up in flames, first corpses hanging by their intestines on electrical wires and odd crimson crystal like spikes emerging from the buildings and roads. The dusk sky was drawing to night soon. They know that the darkness the night provides doesn’t cloud their vision, they proved it on their first chase with them three months ago. The pair were hiding behind a dining counter of a restaurant, so far they were doing their best with stealth but Marius began experiencing random muscle spasms in his wound. This has been happening to him lately and neither are medical experts as to know what is causing them. Shuhrat did what he could and massaged the wound, Marius felt the pain quelling as his breathing was toning down. Afterwards, Shuhrat poked his head up from the counter and across the street was the plaza but it was turned into a safe zone.

“Survivors?” Marius questioned.

“Or raiders” Shuhrat added.

“Either or, we could maybe discuss what we can trade or something. Come on, the street is clear of the monsters!” Marius said, Shuhrat got himself and paced themselves across the street until they reached the gate of the plaza.

“Do we just...knock?”

“Better than shouting, here goes.” Marius said as he knocked on the metal plated gate, though the knock was light, the gates opened as a voice told them to get inside. They wasted no time as they entered with the gates closing behind, they were led inside the shop and saw the walls were all down, the shops within the plaza were all connected to each other so the walls were torn down to provide more space. They saw all the survivors struggling to keep themselves together, some had exposed wounds, some coughing violently which caused caution for others. The two saw what they came for, mountain loads of ammunition for them.

“Finally, something going right for us-”

“But all these people, Shu…” Marius said, he couldn’t bear the sight, they were just like them. Abandoned and probably were waiting for help, some of the survivors looked at the pair and saw their military-like clothing, especially Shuhrat. They all got up with hope in their eyes, they were going to escape this hell they’re in, only for them to cry when they told them they were left behind as well. The air turned cold as people went away, eyes filled with despair as a elderly man approached the pair.

“I’m sorry for that, we thought you were here to rescue us judging from your clothes.”

“It’s ok, i’m sorry we got your hopes up. We actually came here for ammo, but we didn’t expect to run into this.” Marius told.

“Yes, with this many people, it’s basically becoming impossible to ration out food and medical aid.There...were more of us not too long ago. But if it’s bullets you need, we have plenty to spare if it’s only for two people. Take as much as you need…” the man said, walking away as he tends for the others. Marius looked at the survivors one more time before turning to Marius with a disheartened face.

“Shu…”

“Don’t, I already know what you’re going to say. The house isn’t that spacious-”

“We can make it bigger, it’ll be a lot of work but the more of us together increases our odds. Please, Shu?”

“...alright, there is strength in numbers. Hey, old man, come here.” he called, the man came over to explain to him what the plan they had in mind. The old man was easily convinced and even agreed that being in the city was far more dangerous than in a suburb, the elderly man called everyone for a meeting as he explained the situation. Some agreed, some disagreed. Some wanted to stay, some wanted to leave to rebuild. This splitting argument led to a division in the groups, half of the group went back with Shuhrat and Marius to reinforce and build up the house well the other said within the city. Marius wanted to do more to convince them but the eloderly man told them they’re more stubborn than he is. The trip back to the house was safer and easier than the trip to the city, the pair showed everyone the bunker and the supplies they held. Some of the others went right to work on the wounded as the others fed each other with the food they had. As they indulged in the supplies, the pair left the bunker and sat in the living room to rest. Their house and yard were clear of the monsters, but to be safe, they closed the curtain to block LOS.

“I won’t lie, having more people around does relax my shoulders…”:

“But they’re not our unit, right?”

“Yeah….some of them don’t even look like fighters, let alone know how to use a gun properly.” Marius noticed,

“Times like these I wish Maxim was here to instruct them, but that feels like a wish a shooting star could only grant.” he compared. Marius saw that Shuhrat was losing himself, he couldn’t blame him, he was just like that a few hours ago. He had an idea, Marius pulled his phone and played a video with them in it, Shuhrat turned red and turned away.

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DELETED THAT!?”

“Yeah...but how could I, it’s too cute to give him. I haven’t shown anyone, I swear!”

“Unbelievable, Marius! Geez...what else did you have on that?”

“Um...oh, the first time I seen your face-”

“And I still don’t like it, it’s...so narrow and sharp. I don’t have that pretty face like Timur…” he claims, pulling up the collar of his shirt to cover bits of his face. Marius giggled as he put his phone away.

“I...like your face, jealous actually.”

“Jealous? Why?”

“You look more mature and look your age, I have that young round face and constantly get confused as a child, especially with my height. I’m 40, not 18! Yet I always get asked for my ID when I go to movies or buy 18+ video games. If I could trade, I would take it!”

“Deal!” he agreed as they both laugh as their stupid insecurity.

“You know...I really thought I was annoying you in the workshop, I know I talk a lot and may not have a annoying voice and all-”

“I won’t lie, you were at first but that’s because I didn’t let anyone get close to me. You...just happened to be there when I chose to be open, you were an odd ball, you and your unit but...it was wholesome. Tried it with my unit and I honestly missed out, they’re...very friendly people. I just...didn’t want to force myself to like people cause I had to…”

“...I remember you said something like that with your engagement, were you-”

“Forced? Yes, didn’t love her, didn’t really know a thing about her and same with her. We just did what our parents wanted but...I refused, I called it off.”

“Bet they were pissed!”

“Oh, they were but they were more pissed about their car I blew up and left them stranded. Felt nice to spit in their face.” he said with a smile widening on his face and doing some odd arm movement with his middle finger up, the only good thing Mozzie showed him. Marius loves seeing him smile, he remembers how bitter and angry he was, so cold and jagged. So to seem him to be more expressive with himself warms his heart and brings him more hope in his eyes in their bleak situation.

“E-excuse me!” the elderly man asked.

“Oh, what wrong?”

“We’re missing a person, a daughter of one of the mothers here. She must have wandered off when we weren’t looking!” he explained, the pair stood up and looked at each other and understood what they had to do.

“Do you have any idea when she wandered off?” Shuhrat asked.

“Um...when we were passing by the hospital just away from the plaza.”

“That’s ways away, how did no one notice!?”

“We were too cautious and didn’t notice…”

“Regardless, we’ll go after here. Shu-”

“...”

“I’ll be fine, Shu, really. I got your back and once we get back, we’ll teach them how to fight.” he said.

“I really hate seeing you out with your injury-”

“And I’ll hate it more that you died because no one had your back. Seriously, Shu. I’ll be fine, right behind!”

“...Ok, let’s get going!”

-:-

The pair arrived at the hospital, it wasn’t the one where most of the infected were brought but it still had its fair share of infected patients. They tightened their mask as they entered the sliding door, the lights flickered on and off, meaning there was some power still running. The inside felt like a nest, flesh like walls with crystal like spikes emerging from them. Those crimson colored crystals that they avoid contact with at all cost, they just hope the child hasn’t perished or worse, become infected and forced to put her down. As they searched, they kept an eye out for any spare supplies, but what they saw was empty medical kits or items with the same crystals emerging from them.

“Feel sorry for anyone who came here looking for any type of medicine…”

“Yeah, we’re lucky to have medical supplies in the bunker. If we stepped out, we’ve probably ended up the same…” Marius said, fixing his light down the hallway. They continued their search up each level until the fifth floor, they were surprised there weren’t any Chimeras lurking around considering the nest-like environment. But there was something as a devastating roar was made through the building, the roar shook the air and the building to an equivalent of an earthquake. Fear was coming into their bodies as they wondered what made that noise, that couldn’t be a roach, even a horde of them, maybe there aren’t any because they too fear that roar. Whatever it was, it was with them, meaning they needed to find the girl and get out and they might have found her. A small figure ran past Marius’ light and hid behind a fallen stretcher, they walked over to it as they saw a small girl poking her head to them.

“Oh thank god, you’re alive!” Marius said, Shuhrat let him do all the talking. Kids generally think Shuhrat’s scary face because of his face and negative energy his body gives off.

“W-who are you?”

“People who came to rescue you, your mother is very worried about you, why did you come out here?”

“M-mommy was sick, I remember we came here for some medicine before the m-monsters. So I wanted to get her some b-but I got lost…” she explained.

“It’s ok, we got plenty of medicine and food at our safe space. Let’s get you back-” They heard, that monstrous roar again but this time with footsteps, heavy ones. The group stood in place, making no sound is the best option they have right now, but that only got them so far until the girl sneezed from the dust in the air. The sneeze echoed in the empty halls and then to the floors below, at first, nothing was heard. No footsteps, no roars, no growls, just steady silence. Then the floor beneath them erupted as the force of it pushed the duo away from the hole that was created. Marius turned over and noticed blood on his mask, but it wasn’t his. He looked you to the ceiling to see the bloody remains that were once the girl, crushed within an instant. Marius gagged, to see a child brutally killed with no mercy was too much for his stomach, Shuhrat turned over and saw the girl’s remains. Unfortunately, neither has time to grieve as another arm came through the floor and pulled an armored creature up. Its size too big for the halls as it mutated eyes locked on to the duo and roared at them, Shuhrat pulled out his AK-12 with Marius pulling out his pistol and unleashed bullets to the beast, only to have the bullets bounce off the armored skin. The monster grew irritated and hurled itself towards them like a savage animal, Shuhrat picked up and helped up Marius as they began fleeing from the beast. As they ran, the hallways began collapsing as the beast forced itself through the narrow halls. With Marius’ injury, it’ll only be a matter before it catches up. Fortunately, they made it to an elevator that was still functional. They entered it and closed the door, the beast rammed right into it. The impact was strong enough to knock the two into the wall of the elevator, but it didn’t stop the elevator from descending.

“THE FUCK WAS THAT!?” Shuhrat questioned as he caught his breath.

“I-I don’t know, but our weapons are useless against it-”

“And I didn’t bring my cluster charges with me, didn’t think we’re going to fight tall, dark and ugly! Huh!?” The building shook again as they heard the floors outside being shattered, the elevator came to a sudden halt. Then heavy dents were made into the door as menacing looking hands were prying open the door, the beast followed them as it tore the elevator off its railing and cable and threw it in the hallway with the pair flying out of it. They didn’t have time to recover as the beast took Marius into its killer grip, he screamed in pain as he felt his body being pressed together against his will. Shuhrat's eyes fired up as Marius’ scream gave him a surge of adrenaline that coursed in his body as he pulled out his knife and climbed the beast back. He saw openings through the armor, must from constantly breaking through the floors. Shuhrat stabbed his knife through the openings as the beast reacted to it, it let Marius’ go as it tried to get Shuhrat off it by frailing its body around. It smashed into walls, even tried to reach but he couldn’t get him off as he continued to stab the opening. Finally, the beast got him off him as Shuhrat picked up Marius and started running. As they ran again, Marius turned and saw the beast locked its eyes back on them, picked up the elevator and hurled it at them.

“SHU!” Marius shouted as Shuhrat turned and saw the elevator hurling towards him at almost the speed of a bullet, he dropped them to the floor just in time to duck under it as it collided with the wall and broke through. It created a wall to outside, they weren’t high up but it was still quite a drop. Unfortunately, Shuhrat lost his footing and slid but reacted fast enough to grab onto the ledge. Marius reached out and tried to bring him out, but they heard the rapid footsteps coming towards them. The beast came to them in an instant as it knocked itself and the pair outside, debry and glass descended with them as Marius landed on the roof of a car and Shuhrat landed on one across the street from them. The beast landed on the street but was immediately picking itself up, then it’s eyes fixated on Marius as he was the closest one. He tried getting up but the pain his body was experiencing was getting the better of them. Shuhrat saw it as well, with the help of the adrenaline, he ignored the pain as he entered the car and hot-wired it.

“(Come on, COME ON YOU PIECE OF-)” the car came on before he finished, he revved the engine as he put the car into full gear and drove directly towards the beast. When the beast jumped toward Marius, the car crashed into it with Shuhrat jumping out as they watched the beast launch into some abandoned shop windows. They know it won’t be enough to kill it, but it’ll hinder it a bit.

“S-Shu…”

“Marius! It’s ok, we-”

“No, look!” he pointed, Shuhrat looked and saw a trucking with a propane tank attached to it. If it’s full, then it should be enough to even blow something armored as the monster to bits.

“God please be full, we won’t live if it isn’t!” Shuhrat said as he picked up Marius and headed to the direction of the tank. The beast raised up from the shop ruins and saw the pair waving at it to catch its attention. Without a second thought, it went with its instincts and charged after them, Shuhrat aimed his rifle at the tank as the creature drew near.

“BURN IN HELL YOU SACK OF SHIT!” he shouted as the bullet went out the barrel. Time slowed, reaching the bullet break through the air as it reached its target. Gracious but destructive flames emerged from the tank, consuming anything caught as the force blew the two into another vehicle. The beast fell for a trap as its armor couldn’t protect it from the explosion or the lingering flames that came with it. Bits of it flesh flung and dropped like rain as the two picked themselves up and started limping back to their safe space.

“I...think it heard you call it tall, dark and ugly…” Marius mocked.

“Shut...the fuck up, Marius...”


	3. Outbreak 3: Abandoned pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long because I wanted to end this flashback so I wouldn't have to come to back to it, there still are some flashbacks i'll get too but this one was only to serve how things started. Also, I know it's cringe to do OC's in fics but y'all gonna read it anyways and there's nothing you could do about it. Enjoy :D!

**Outbreak, Month 8**

Marius and Shuhrat were left on their own again as the group they protected and trained betrayed them. As the elderly man passed from a heart condition none of them couldn’t stop from happening, it was up to everyone to lead each other onward. Unfortunately, they wanted to move forward without the duo. The group knew they were from some type of military men, but their distrust came from not only learning that they were Rainbow operatives, but Shuhrat being Russian. Despite his actual nationality, he being a part of a Russian unit caused controversy as they learned from the radio intersection that the virus was somewhat Soviet related. The group automatically shifted the blame to them, Marius for failing to contain the virus and Shuhrat solely from prejudice. Marius did what he could to quell the anger rising in their group, only to be met with the butt of a rifle to his face. He tasted blood in his mouth, the hit busted his lip as he tried to cover it. Shuhrat reacted by taking that man’s hand and stabbing it to a wall with a dull knife. The crowd grew ferocious and unreasonable, but Marius didn’t want them to fight. He decided they’ll just leave and give them the camp, Shuhrat hated giving this up considering what they did for these people but arguing would only get them killed. He helped up Marius and took some supplies regardless of what the others say and left the space they originally created. The new journey was difficult, the weather turned cold as winter already settled in the world. Nothing but the bags on their backs and and the coats keeping them warm.

“This is shit! This...THIS!”

“Shu...there’s nothing complaining will do-”

“Bullshit Marius! I can’t forgive them, especially what they did to you. I should have gutted them like a pig!”

“That would only make things worse and you know it, Shu! Let’s…*sigh*” they didn’t know what they could do, they tried leaving the city a month ago but was met with tragic results. The border of the was closed off, but to be more accurate, it was blown off. A large trench created and circled the outskirts, they saw countless roaches down within as they tried to climb up the trenches wall only to slide back down. When was this made and who made it, Rainbow perhaps? They didn’t know, the only thing they did was that you weren’t getting over without flying. Even if they did, the sound of the chopper or any flying machine would draw more attention to them and cause another crash. The two rested in an empty garage, they started a fire to being the stinging cold wind that was numbing their gloved fingers.

“...the private network is weakening,” Marius said as he shivered from the gust of wind that blew.

“I can tell...our messages are taking longer and to send and receive…”

“And...it has been eight months since we heard from them…” Marius muttered, it has been that long. Both of them let go of the thought of their unit coming for them, but still talk about the moments they had with them.

“Ha...you know, if Dom was there right now...he would say this is bullshit-”

“THIS IS BULLSHIT, ASH!” Dominic shouted with rage, Elias and Monika held him back as they knew his instincts were telling him to attack.

“YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT THEY JUST UP AND DIED!? BULLSHIT!”

“I have to agree. Granted, you showed up their dog tags-”

“WHICH ARE FAKE!” Dominic cut off Timur, his skin red with rage heating the room. Eliza stared at him, she knew nothing she’ll say is going to convince them.

“You kept us in the dark, led us on a lie and had people watch us like hawks! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!?”

“..As you know, we failed to rescue the only doctor who can potentially find a way of curing this virus. With only Gustave left and losing people left and right, we called in a emergency call back and alerted all personnel to return-”

“Now I have to call bullshit on that, if you made such a call, Shuhrat would have returned with Marius. From the reports, Marius crash site was closer than the hospital the doctor was in yet they didn’t return? Of course not, because you didn’t alert them, did you?” Maxim questioned., Ash pinched her eyes and sucked on her teeth, but that only made Dominic even more upset than he already was. His friends were left intentionally and it has been months, he doesn’t have a clue what could happen to them but he isn’t going to wait any longer.

“Dominic, Harry issued that all Operators currently stationed to remain on here until further notice-”

“KISS MY ASS!” he responded, but a bullet was shot back as it grazed his cheek.

“Only thing that’s going to be kissed is the end of my barrel! Do not leave! Stay put, that’s an order!”

“Tch, what is Gustave doing!? Why hasn’t he made something to have some t-type of...I don’t know!”

“He’s under a lot of stress-”

“Stress? Or you’re not providing enough for him to continue his research.” Monika cut in, she couldn’t take the hiding and lies either. Timur, Alex and Elias turned their concerned faces to Ash.

“...I know all of you and I understand-”

YOU DON’T!”

“I DO...but orders or orders, return to your barracks and any attempts on leaving will result in treason against Rainbow which will lead to death...leave!” She demanded, the units left the briefing rooms and returned to their barracks. The remaining Spetsnaz couldn’t wrap their heads around this, they didn’t believe Shuhrat died there. Sure, he was reckless but he was a careful operative and the same with Marius. Then finding out they were actually left behind on purpose to fend for themselves left them sick to their stomachs. Dominic was heated on out of everyone, it was odd seeing such rage from him considering his usual personality, it goes to show how much he cares for those around him.

“DAMMIT, Marius...Monika, anything?!”

“No, Marius and Shuhrat have been directly cut off from the private network. I can’t go any further without getting caught…”

“Elias, the hallways?”

“I keep seeing people moving around, Ash and Harry really don’t want us to leave-”

“And even if we do, how are we going to get into the US? The airports are shut down and the seaports are closing by the end of the year.” Monika mentioned.

“J-just like me think-”

“We don’t have time, Shuhrat could still be out there!” Timur told Alex, the old veteren let out an exhausting sigh as Maxim bounced his leg in annoyance. Their hands were tied, like Ash said, anything they do will be considered treason. Alex has a family and it's the same with Maxim with his brothers, neither want to die and part from them but either wanted to leave Shuhrat. But even with the help of the GSG9, it’s them against many, some of them being friends.

“Little Shuhrat…hmm?” Alex felt his phone vibrate, same with Timur and Maxim. They noticed an unique logo on their screen, it was Grace’s design. A message popped up as they took the time to read them.

“Read this fast, in thirty seconds i’ll hack the camera’s with Vigil’s ERC-7 to absurd your appearance. Come to my barracks immediately!” It said, why? Of all people, Grace is helping them? Did the GSG9 receive this message too? They’ll only find out when they reach her barracks. Once the thirty seconds passed, the three snuck passed the operatives roaming around and went straight to Grace’s barracks, they saw Elias holding the door open and signaling them to hurry up. The three men rushed inside with Elias closing the door.

“Bout time, we were waiting!” Grace said. Wearing her usual overalls casual wear, next to her was Mike who went over and locked the door.

“Let’s skip the pleasantries and get right to it.” he said, turning off the lights as multiple images were enlarged and projected on the wall.

“Monika, my spare laptop is over there, use and gather anything conversations between Marius and Shuhrat.”

“Got it!”

“You few, over here!” Grace put up news and reports from America about the outbreak, it even reached overseas and already spread. She pulled out a map of the world and marked the areas in red that have been infected.

“The situation is getting worse by the minute, we can’t even develop a cure with the limitation Gustave have-”

“Wait, what limitations?” Maxim asked.

“Grace.”

“Here, this video explains it.” She played the video and was angered by what was in it, Kali Harry and Ah telling Doc what he can do and what he couldn’t. From his reaction, they could tell that Gustave was against them but orders were orders.

“Gustave research was halted and he was force to build some type of resistance drug, but without the proper research that he needs, he can’t really make one but he has been working non-stop-”

“GUYS, I FOUND SOMETHING!” Monika shouted, she sent them to Grace and she pulled them up.

“These were conversations they had for a few months since the outbreak.” she explained.

“They weren’t cut off the private network, something was bugged in their phones so it couldn’t contact us. Look, Marius tried several times over the months to reach us, same with Shuhrat…”

“Ash...she really didn’t want no one going after them, she really tried to cover it as best she could. Bastard even went through the length to make fake dog tags, but she fucked up. We all know that Marius carries a special one and Ash probably knew that but couldn’t get the material for it, so she made a fake one. Tch, can you go to their last conversation?”

“I can try but…”

“But!?”

“The network is dying, it’s not going to be up for long. I give it till the end of the year before it stops…” Grace explained for her.

“Shit...SHIT SHIT SHIT! T-then what can we do?”

“This!” Mike said, pulling up some shipping documents and etc.

“Most of our cargo is by boat now and we have been shipping them to the U.S., we have a ship leaving within a few hours. GSG9, Spetsnaz, you will board it.”

“How? Our gadget will get scanned-”

“That’s why i’ll give you one of my EMP grenades, we’ll hide you all in cargo boxes and once you get within reach, use the grenade to disable your electrics but far enough it would disable the scanners. The boat ride is going to be about 3 months unfortunately, but it’s the only shot you guys have.” Mike explained, the GSG9 agreed in unison. Nothing is going to stop them from seeing Marius.

“...Timur, you should go, me and Alex will stay behind.”

“What!?”

“Glad you read my mind, Timur. I don’t want to leave little Shuhrat...but my family is too big to abandon…”

“I’m...concerned for my brothers. I love Shuhrat...but we got our own to look after…”

“...ok, guess this is one of the perks of being disowned, don’t have to worry about family...” He muttered, Alex heard him as he took him in for a crush bear hug.

“Nonsense, if your family doesn't want you, then i’ll keep you! The more, the merrier they say, my kids wanted an older brother. Bring them lots of gifts, they love sweets too but don’t bring anything too sugary or they’ll bounce off the walls.

“A...LEX...YOU’RE...CRUSHING-”

“Um...I don’t think Timur is breathing...Alex. Uh...h-he’s turning blue...” Monika was pointing out.

“Plus, aren’t your kids like in their 20’s?” Elias added.

“My babies are my babies forever, no matter how old they get, same goes to you, Timur! Ok, I'll let you go.”

“*Heavy gasping* JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ON A STICK!” He managed to say.

“Ok, but how are we gonna get in the shipyard?”

“Thomas and Adrian, they are in charge of the shipping for today. Just threw in Bandit’s name and Thomas hopped right on-”

“Grace! Neither of them believed that Marius and Shuhrat died, in fact, they were the ones who found the lead for them. Adrian wrote a note to Grace and she came to me, they’re ready to help you once you give them a go.” Mike explained, Dominic smiled but it soon faded. Leaving means being separate from Thomas, but his worries stopped when the two came inside. Thomas was a tall, dark-skinned man with short curly hair with a thin beard around his face. His eyes were brown but faded due to his blindness, his body wasn’t fit but he could hold his own. Adrian on the other hand was short, pale with blonde hair. Unlike Thomas, he’s mute and mostly communicates through an AI device or writes it out on his notebook, mostly his notebook. They both belong in a unit alongside their teammate Issak who’s shipped off right now in Germany in place of Elias, of course, he’s informed and did assist Mike when he contacted him.

“Hey, sorry...for sweeping you up in this mess.”

“Why? I’m sure Mike told you already that Marius and Shuhrat just up and died didn’t sit right with us. With the help of Adrian, we were able to get a lead. As much as I hate it, Isaak plan even worked.

“Plan?”

“Him taking Elias' place in being shipped to Germany, Mike and him are planning to contact your brother and hope for assistance. Well you get shipped off, we're gonna have to leave Hereford and make our way over...somehow.” Thomas explained.

“You don’t have to go that far-”

“But if we don’t then we’ll get nowhere...i’ll wait for you to return, promise.” he said as he was facing the wrong way, Dominic turned him around before speaking again.

“It could take a long time…”

“Then I guess I have some time to plan a party when you all return, just...come back with your head. It’s ok if you lose your arms and legs, you won’t be able to pull pranks-”

“I can’t, but my brother can!” he cut in.

“Don’t remind me, but it seems you guys are on about leaving. In an hour, be in the shipyard warehouse. I’ll have a crate waiting for you, Mike already told you the plan i’m assuming so no need to repeat myself. We’ll be waiting.” He said, Adrian waved them goodbye as they left the room. Grace hacked the camera’s so the ops could leave without being seen and back packing for their long journey, Maxim and Alex packed Timur’s equipment before Alex gave him another crushing hug. The GSG9 suit up tactically as they stocked up as much as they can, they’re sure Mike has ammo and rations for them but they brought some of their own just in case. Once an hour passed, Grace hacked the cameras a third time as they made their way to the warehouse. Inside, they saw Thomas and Adrian with two large empty crates.

“Elias, Timur, Dominic, you’ll go in this one. Monika, you’ll go in the other one. Elias, put your shield with hers to have more room-”

“Wait, over here, Thomas.” Domininc said as he led him behind a shelf.

“What is wrong?”

“You...sure you can make it out of here?”

“Well...it’s a stretch honestly, I have no doubt Rainbow will know it’ll be us and start pressing for our arrest. Not to mention by the time you reach America, the private network probably won’t be available...and it’s unrealistic to think we can get a radio signal that can go overseas…”

“Yeah, just...be safe.” he said as he pulled him in for a hug, Thomas blushed as he approached Dominic's bearded face and gave him a kiss. Dominic turned red as he stared at Thomas who couldn’t keep a straight face.

“If...you want more of that then be sure to come back!”

“Then I'm going to do my damndest to do so then! Come on, we need to go.” He said, they returned to the others as they saw their red faces and raised their brows. Thomas cleared his throat and Dominic climbed inside. Him and Adrian close the lid but not nail it down as they start to push the carrier to the ships outside. When they got closer, Thomas knocked on the crates as Mike used an EMP grenade to avoid getting detected inside.

“Thomas, these are the last?” a worker asked, looking at his clipboard.

“Yes, don’t know why they send a blind and mute man but orders are orders.”

“You got that right, just let me scan real quick.. ...all clear, BOYS, PUT THEM UP!”

“I’ll leave the rest to you guys. Come on, Adrian.” he said, the two left the docks as they return to base. Thomas watches the crates being put on the ships as he clenches his chest.

“Be careful, everyone…

-:-

Gustave held his head from an intense headache he’s enduring, why is this happening? What is becoming of Rainbow? Why are they cowering when they can still salvage the situation? He doesn’t know, just like he doesn’t know why Shuhrat and Marius were left behind. They could have gone back. Yes, losing the doctor is a heavy loss but leaving his companions didn’t sit right with him. He pinched his eyes as he spread his research notes out again, his new assignment was to make some type of resistance drug to lessen the infection rate for their operators, but why? They aren’t going to send anyone to the heart of things and why a resistance drug? Why not organize a search for the doctor’s notes in hopes to find a cure? The influx of rapid questions forced the man to fling his notes off his table as he slammed his fist, the world is going to hell and the weight of it is on his shoulders. But as long as he is under Rainbow’s thumb, he has no chance of creating something actually useful.

“Doc?” a voice called, the tired man looked up to see his fellow companion and friend, Julien. Julien was straightforward and honest, but he had some screws loose. He wasn’t the brightest apple of the bunch but if you needed someone to trust, Julien was the one to call. Tall, somewhat fit with blue eyes of innocence and short brown hair. He quickly came inside as Gustave closed the blinds, no one in his unit was supposed to see him. Gustave honestly thought they would simply follow Ash’s command and avoid him, but here’s Julien proving him wrong.

“You weren’t supposed to be here, Julien!”

“I know, but being coped down here for months is insane! I’m...sorry that it took me so long to get to you…”

“Wait, you tried beforehand?”

“Multiple times actually, they kept these quarters tight. Right now, they aren’t patrolling much so I slipped by.” he explained, Gustave sighed with relief as he leaned back in his chair. Finally, someone other than the paint on the wall to talk to.

“Doc, what’s going on? Both Rainbow and Nighthaven are making strange orders and preventing people from leaving. Not too long ago, Ash issued an order to keep track of the GSG9 and the Spetsnaz…”

“...” Gustave was hesitant, he didn’t know if he could tell Julien the truth, but considering he actually made the effort to see him despite orders then maybe he could tell him. He brought the man over and showed him the notes and orders Ash and Kali had him do, then he showed him what happened in New Mexico and why those units are under heavy watch.

“W-why?! They could have rescued them and why make a drug for resistance and not for a cure!?”

“That’s what I’m saying! This is madness and I'm being worked to death! Shit...Julien, can I really trust you?”

“Of course Doc-”

“No, Julien. What I want to do will brand us as criminals and we’ll be hunted like wild animals. We might have to put down some of our companions if it comes to that...even if they’re from our unit. With that said-”

“You saved my life too many times, Gustave. This virus is spreading and it’s going to reach our homes and families. As of right now, you are the only one who can come up with a cure. Any assistance you need, i’ll fulfill”

“Even against Rainbow and Nighthaven?”

“Yes, now what do you need?”

-:-

Loud, ear piercing alarms were made with flashes of red shading the base. This caught the attention of the few who were planning their escape from Rainbow as Mike went to the door to make sure no one was nearby. Grace was rapidly inputting codes on his laptop as Thomas and Adrian continued to pick up the rest of their equipment.

“WHAT THE HELL!? GRACE!?”

“THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!? We shouldn’t gotten caught yet, t-this has to be someone-”

“ **This is an emergency! All available operators, this isn’t a drill. We are experiencing treacherous actions within Rainbow and these operators are wanted. Mike Baker, Grace Nam, Thomas McLyn, Adrian Lindstrom, Monika Weiss, Elias Kotz, Dominic Brunsmeier, Gustave Kateb, Timur Glazkov, and Julien Nizan. They’re wanted alive but if necessary, you have permission to execute them. Hereford will undergo a lock-down until their capture.** ” An announcer made, time was greatly shortened as Mike closed Grace's laptop and rushed her to get up.

“I don’t know what the hell Doc and Rook did, but we need to go, now!”

“Shit, Adrian, stay close to me!” Thomas said as the four left the barracks in a hurry, the flashing red lights staining their eyes as the group pulled out their weapons as they knew that they were going to fight their way out of here. Thomas used his gadget to get a reading on who’s coming, he saw trials of blue streaks heading their way. He stopped the group and forced them to take another direction, then another and another. Each path was taking them farther and longer to reach their destination, but the group stopped when a metal wall slid down from the ceiling and blocked their path.

“Sorry guys…” a disheartening voice said as the group turned around and saw both Jack and Yumiko with their weapons out.

“Just come quietly, Mike. I don’t know what the hell you did but we can maybe work something out with Ash.”

“I have nothing to say to that witch nor to Harry, piss off!”

“DON’T BE LIKE THIS!”

“SHE AIN’T GIVING ME MUCH OF A CHOICE, JACK!” Mike screamed back, Jack sucked in his teeth and looked away. Mike was a good friend and seeing him rejecting his offer brought pain within, Jack pointed his gun at them as he focused his aim on Mike.

“I’m...not going to kill you, but you’re not getting away! Yumiko, call for backup!”

“...backup is already here.” she answered.

“Uh...where?”

“HERE!” she shouted as she roundhouse kicked Jack in his face, flying him to a wall and knocking his shades off. The group stood in disbelief as Yumiko pulled out her X-KAIROS.

“MOVE, ONE BIG FUCKING HOLE COMING RIGHT UP!” She shouted as her blast opened the metallic wall with her launcher.

“Come on, you’re trying to escape, right!?” she said, taking the lead as the group shrugged their shoulders and continued to run. As Yumiko takes the lead and blasting walls down with ease, Thomas receives a call from Issak.

“Thomas, the hell is going on!? The private network is going haywire and why are you wanted now!?”

“Something happened and things started faster than we thought, is everything set up over there!?”

“Y-yes but how are you going to get here, one look and they’ll gun you down at every border!”

“I-I don’t know, but we’ll keep you posted!” he told him before hanging up. As they approached the parking garage, a proclaimed “hero” stood in their way, Ace.

“Oh great, this fucking bumpkin is here…” Mike sighed.

“Sorry, orders from Kali and Ash, I gotta turn you all in!”

“And we’re gonna let the bumpkin get in our way?” Thomas mocked, Ace laughed at the gesture. He pulled out his phone and started a liveshow before he went on about how he was gonna score big.

“May be a bumpkin, but you’re dealing with a true hero now. Be lucky that I of all people chose to capture you guys alive!”

“...” they all were silent, Ace wasn’t being seen as a threat. If anything, he was more of a joke to them. Ace cleared his throat as he continued talking.

“I expected a vulgar attempt-”

“Awwww, big boy Ace is using big kid words.” Thomas mocked again, the group snickered at his comment as Ace turned red from irritations.

“As I was saying, I expected this from them, but you Yumiko?”

“If we’re being honest, I didn’t really like you.” she replied.

“Me either.” the rest said with Adrian nodding in agreement. Ace froze up, he held his chest as it felt like his heart broke into a million piece.

“You see this world, they don’t appreciate me and see me as a joke but don’t worry. As all great heroes, I won’t let their deed of treason and betrayal go unjust as I, Ace, will bring these-”

“Oh for the love of GOD!” Mike cut in, pulling out his handgun and shot Ace in his knees. The man fell to the floor, holding his wound as blood spilled on the ground he lays on. The group laughed as they ran over him, but not before each of them kicked his intention. Mike pulled out a key that belonged to a specialized vehicle Marius helped him with long ago, but as they all boarded inside, they saw the garage door open up with Julien and Gustave running out with research notes in their hands.

“What the hell, why are they here!?” Thomas questioned.

“Their names were on the announcement, right?” Grace asked, but Mike answered by driving over to them as the tires began to burn rubber from the sudden revv of the vehicle. In a flash, the two stopped when Mike’s stopped in front of them and opened the doors for the pair.

“GET IN!”

“Thanks!” they said, climbing inside as Mike stepped on the gas and tearing down the gates that lead to the main road but it isn’t over yet. They may have escaped Hereford, but how will the group make it to Isaak without getting caught knowing Rainbow will be on their tail?

-:-

“Marius and Shuhrat walked aimlessly within the closed off city, rubbing their arms against the stinging icy winds. Their fingers numbing against as almost nowhere provided enough protection from the weather or the Chimera’s, but soon they need to settle on a place as night already made its early approach. They took shelter in a broken down shop that has already been looted for supplies, but there was nowhere to hide. Too many holes for the wind to come through as they were in plain sight for any Chimera to see them, but they didn’t have a choice. The best they could do is start a small fire and hope for the best. Shuhrat wanted to curse Rainbow and everyone in it, he wanted it burned, destroyed and wanted to watch everyone die, but he knew that’s his anger talking. He has to stay positive, or Marius will give up his last strands of hope.

“What time is it...Shu?”

“5:45pm...and it's already this cold…”

“That’s winter for you, almost a year...and nothing. No Rainbow...no unit...anyone!” he reminded himself. Shuhrat felt Marius bitterness, he saw his once joyful self scattering with each passing wind, he can’t let that happen. He saw people like Marius, once their hope is gone, it’s gone forever. He’ll lose his Marius, the one who got him out of his shell, a shell he never wants to go back into. Shuhrat bit his lip as he got up and started to search out the store for anything, anything that kept his hope alive. He pushed through glass, knocked over crates, dusted off books but nothing to lift Marius spirit up, or so he thought. A piece of paper with markings was under a crate he knocked over, he lifted it up and inspected it to see that it’s a map.

“Shu?”

“This...is a map of some kind? Yeah, see we’re here and the markings….leads in the outskirts to the east where the forest is at, seem the spot is still within the area and not over the trench.”

“I wonder what’s out there…” Marius wondered.

“I don’t know but it beats here...I hope. Can you still walk?”

“I-I can, but if tonight is going to be like the others before then we're gonna have to hurry.”

“It’ll be a few hours before we get there, but if i’m reading this correctly. We can take the back door of this place and it’ll be a straight shot. Stay close, ok?”

“Ok.” he said. The pair picked up their belongings as they started making their way to the marked location. The trip was a difficult one, but they didn't expect it to be easy. The terrain from the mass destruction of the military and people created a rough terrain to traverse on, the two took many detours that add more time to their journey as the cold was becoming unbearable without the right protection. Eventually, the duo reached the forest but the darkness from the night gave it a different kind of feeling. It was evil, dreadful as sounds of footsteps were heard all around. But even with the looming threat in the darkness, they pressed on because forward was their only option as neither has a death wish. After walking for so long, they reached a small cliffside and saw something in the distance, a small base.

“A military base!?” Shuhrat questioned.

“It is something, but why couldn’t we find it before!?”

“My guess it has to be due to the private network…”

“They went that far as to block any leads to a base...against us?”

“Hey, let’s not dwell on it. There has to be stuff here for us to use, maybe even something for us to use against the network!” Shuhrat said as they slid down and made their way to the base. After going through the gates and making it inside, the duo investigated the place but found it emptier than the city. The walls with dry blood, power flicking in and out, there were no signs of Chimeras but that doesn’t help their situation. There was nothing for them but bolts and scraps of food. Nothing led that led nowhere as Marius fell to his knees. No, there has to be something here, Shuhrat knows there has to. This can’t be for nothing, this is their only chance for them to do something, the only place that has the potential to get them out of this city. He searched up and down, every nook and cranny, even the other stations on the base but nothing. He looked desperate, he was panicking, was there really no escape? He held his head in his hands, Marius was walking up to him as he saw that he was desperately searching for anything, just even a scrap. As he began calling his name, a heavy gust of wind blew as the cold chills stung their body’s again but Marius heard something knock down. He turned to see a sorry excuse of a wall get knocked down.

“Shu, over there. Did you check in there?”

“I...couldn’t there wasn’t a way in but the roof and I had no means of getting up there (and here I thought I searched the place…)” he told himself, but it must have been the desperation that made him do such a poor job searching. The two came through the hole and it was a workshop station and so that there was a garage opening inside, it must have been painted over outside to think there was no way in. But what stuck out was an open door with stairs leading down. The flicked the lights on as the two walked down until the came across a large reinforced door.

“Whatever is behind here...they didn’t want anyone to take.” Marius pointed out.

“I see, but…” Shuhrat paused as he took out his cluster charge and some tools, he opened it up and took out the explosives from it as he pulled out some tape and placed them around the door frame.

“These should blast the door right open, go back upstairs!” he told Marius, the man limped back up as Shuhrat set the charges and ignited them as he bolted upstairs. They did their job as the loud explosion noise created was thankfully muffled thanks to it being underground. They came back to the door and saw what was inside. A functioning generator powering the room with military grade tools and materials, a vehicle was in the middle of the room but was incomplete as it was still torn down into pieces.

“Is...this a garage below the workshop?” Shuhrat asked as Marius came to a table with blueprints on them.

“Shu, over here!”

“What?”

“This! They were planning to make an armor vehicle to go over the trench, nitro boosters, armor plates and reinforced glass-”

“A turret design with heavy artillery for the big Chimera’s but…” they looked at the car and saw that the person who designed the blueprint didn’t get far.

“Something must have happened and they couldn’t finish…or start to be more accurate”

“...the plan can work and from the looks of it, they have most of the material here! But if we’re going to make this work completely, we’re going to strip this base for its metallic material, pipes and all!” Marius said.

“How long will it take us?”

“At least 3-4 months if we work on it everyday. It’s...our last chance to do something…”

“Then we’re going to work till our hands fall off!”

“Right!” he said back. From that point on, Marius and Shuhrat spent each day toiling away in the workshop. Hammering nails, molding varies metal together as from what they stripped off the base. Thuds, metal clanks. Sparks from blowtorches, screws and bolts dropping. Clothes and hands covered in oil as the winds grew more violent, this became a repeated cycle for them. Strip, work, sleep. That was their routine for months as they particularly had to tear down and rebuild the vehicle and as they rebuilt, they planned out how they’re going to get over the trench. This plan and blueprint seemed impossible for any person and even to some ops, but with Marius and Shuhrat both being engineers, they made this impossible setup a reality.

-:-

**Outbreak, Year 1**

Early Spring, the icy chills of winter were still lingering in the cold night and even brought snow but this was the day, the day where the pair was stranded and had to fend for their lives. A whole year hiding and fighting their thoughts, but that will change. After months of building and crafting, they finally finished it. The vehicle was complete, armored with various metallic materials molded together with reinforced windows, a turret with heavy and light rounds that could be switched at will but that’s not all. Marius tinkered with his last remaining ADS and made it to destroy anything thrown that could be related to the Chimera’s, they may not fully understand what the Chimera are capable of but this is a now or never situation. But for now, they’ll rest. Night has approached once again, but the icy winds and cold air of winter followed this night like the previous ones. The two put away the tools and parts as they went to the mattresses they brought down and laid on them.

“I have to say...I didn’t think we could pull this off.”

“Dominic isn’t the only grease monkey around, if anyone could best him, it would be me! Um...don’t tell him that, please?”

“Lips sealed. So...tomorrow is the big day, huh?”

“Yeah, we’re finally leaving this place. Let’s hope once we leave we can find someone who can get us in contact with Rainbow, Ash and Harry is...GOING TO GET MY FOOT UP ASSES!” He shouted as Shuhrat kicked his feet laughing. Watching Marius become angry is like watching a puppy biting someone’s pants like, adorable.

“Ok, ok. Jokes aside, I...can’t wait to see everyone, what's the first thing you’re going to do, Shu?”

“Um...you first.”

“I’m going to get a big, fat, juicy burger-”

“Your small self won’t even finish it, you can’t even finish one of Monika’s meals without giving up halfway. Meanwhile, Elias and Bandit are scuffing it down like wild animals.”

“Then...if I'm going to get that burger, you have to finish it with me, sounds like a plan?”

“Only if it has tons of onions-”

“BLEGH! ONIONS!?”

“Yes, take it or leave.”

“I’ll leave it!” he said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Once again, Shuhrat laughed, he knew Marius doesn’t like onions and gags at the thought of them.

“Man, you’re so easy to tease. Anyways...how’s your wound?”

“Healed...but the random pain twitching doesn’t help.”

“When we get back, we’ll have Gustave look at it.”

“...”

“Marius?” he asked, the small man looked away as he was going to ask something personal again. He drew in a deep breath and stared into Shuhrat's eyes deeply.

“Shu? I’m sorry for asking this again but...why didn’t you leave me?”

“I answered that-”

“But you were lying! I know you better than anyone...why?” he asked, Shuhrat shied away.

“I...have my reasons, ok? Just know I-”

“Know?” Marius repeated as he lifted up and sat on his knees, Shuhrat heart beat fast again. His throat tightened as sweat started to form, was this really the time for this?

“I...um…”

“You what?” he asked, moving closer to Shuhrat's heated body.

“...”

“Please Shu, I want to know…”

“...goodnight, Marius.” he said as he turned around and went to sleep, facing his back towards his friend without giving it any more thought. Marius saw and clenched his chest, that response hurt him but it gave him an answer, even if it was nothing. That night, the two slept away from each other, something they haven’t done in months.

-:-

Morning came as the two did some last minute tinkering as they discussed their plan, neither didn’t bring up last night as it might result in a fight between the two. Marius was ashamed of himself for prying into something Shuhrat wasn’t comfortable sharing as Shuhrat was a shame to not admit his feelings when he had the chance. They might discuss this at some point but now isn’t the time for that, now is the time to siege this chance to get over the trench and finally escaping this hell of a city.

“Ok, based on what we saw. There’s a trench circling the city to keep the infected from wondering, but that means getting out through conventional means are impossible-”

“But with the blueprints we found, we think the nitro boosters could get us across. Especially-” Shuhrat paused as he took out a map of the city.

“Here, I did some sweeping and saw that the broken street crumbled in a way to make it like a ramp. It’s somewhat sturdy but if we want a higher chance of making it across, then that’s our destination.”

“That’s clear across the city and this thing is loud, we’ll attract a lot of them.”

“Then it’s time to see if this thing could withstand them, if not…”

“Let’s not think that, we got this, Shu! Huh?” Marius heard static from the radio he brought down months ago in case anyone outside the city tried to contact the base. A voice came through as recognized the voice, it was from the camp they made that the people kicked them out of. They were in need of desperate help as the Chimera’s were breaking through their defenses and it’ll only be a matter of time before they’re ripped to shreds.

“Tch, look at that. Kicked the only two who kept the place running properly and now they’re between a rock and a hard place!”

“As much as I agreed, we can’t just leave them to die. We’ll at least lighten the load for them at least.”

“Rather watch them die...but I’m already tired of seeing death, let’s going!” Shuhrat said as they used a lift to bring the vehicle to the upper floor of the workshop and opened the door. Marius revved the vehicle as the engine roared through the morning forest and scared the birds, the Chimera roared in return but it didn’t matter. As of right now, Shuhrat and Marius has the upper hand.

-:-

The walls were breaking, the metal being pierced through with the eyes of the snarling beast looking within to see their prey cowering in fear. The people outside who were meant to defend the place were killed without mercy as their blood and inners stained the fresh snow beneath their bodies. They had the bunker, but these beasts seemed like they would linger longer or worse, figure out that the bunker exists and being caught in a closed space like that is a death sentence. They were climbing the walls, tearing the roofs, shattering the windows. They will enter soon as the people had nothing or no one to rescue them, or so they thought. They heard, the survivors and the Chimera’s, a roaring vehicle bursting through the streets and approaching the camp. They heard the tires coming to a sudden halt, they couldn’t believe who they saw that came to save them, Shuhrat and Marius. Shuhrat climbed into the turret and switched it to light ammunition.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!” he shouted as he unleash hell, spraying the bullets into the Chimera's. The beast left the camp alone as they came at them with full force, but even that didn’t stop them. They fell like flies to an electric trap, the armored skin couldn’t protect them from the turret shots.

“THAT’S GOOD ENOUGH! MARIUS, DRIVE!” he said, Marius stopped on the gas as he forced the vehicle to burst through the streets again, taking the Chimeras’ attention and taking them away from the camp. As they drove through the city, Shuhrat continued to shoot as a sea of roaches was following but something was odd. Newer ones showed their ugly faces and were even catching up to them, they were running on walls and hopping from building to building. Some were small with spores on their backs, the other one hands and feet were gone and were replaced with piercing limbs as they shot spikes from their bodies. Shuhrat saw them and pulled up a shield to protect him, but as he looked up, he saw that they pierced through a bit. The Chimera’s with spores jumped next to the vehicle and exploded, it swayed the vehicle as it burned some of the armor. Then another popped and another.

“Shit, SHU, WE CAN’T KEEP EATING THOSE!”

“GOT IT!”

“I GOING TO TAKE OUT MY A- SHIT!” he screamed as a Chimera latched to the driver’s side, its spiked limbs stabbing the reinforced window repeatedly as it was pierced it way through. Marius dodged the incoming attacks as he pulled out his handgun and broke the pierced window and shot the creature off.

“MARIUS!?”

“I’M FINE, PULLING OUT MY ADS TO STOP THEIR FIRING!” He said but when he pulled it out from a compartment, Shuhrat saw that it was destroyed. One of the spikes pierced through and the ADS couldn’t react in time to destroy it.

“MARIUS, IT’S DESTROYED!”

“HUH!?”

“ONE OF THE SPIKES- oh dear God!” Shuhrat saw shadows being costed up from the sky, he saw a swarm of spikes flying from the sky, soon to rain down on them.

“MARIUS, WE NEED COVER. NOW!” he screamed, Marius searched the streets and saw a tunnel going underground, he drove into it to avoid the raining spikes as they appeared on the other side and went back to the main road to the trench. As the vehicle raged on, Shuhrat heard heavy footsteps, several of them. Then bursting out of buildings and even underground, several of those giant Chimera’s came out chasing them but Shuhrat smiled.

“WONDERING WHEN YOU GIANTS ASSHOLES WERE COMING!” He said, switching the ammunition from light rounds to heavy ones. He aimed the giant beasts and unleashed a barrage of bullets and this time they felt it, they felt the scorching hot lead piercing their armor skin. Some of them died, some retreated well others toppled over each other and even blocked the sea of Roaches hurling towards them. With the monsters slowed down, they could focus on their destination. Within moments of driving, Marius saw the broken street that looked like a ramp.

“SHU, BUCKLE UP!” he shouted as Shuhrat strapped on a harness as Marius drove the vehicle over the ramp and brought it airborne. Shuhrat looked below and saw the countless Chimera’s who were trapped within the trench, you have to be insane to ever perform something like this but good thing they both were.

“MARIUS!”

“ACTIVATING NITRO BOOSTERS!” he answered as propelling flames shot out the vehicle and thrust the it forward at an alarming rate to reach the other side. With a miracle, the vehicle made it to the other side but got stuck on the edge. There was no ground to move the forward, even with the boosters. Eventually the boosters stopped and the weight was dragging it down, Marius got out the driver side as Shuhrat took off the harness and climbed out the turret but the vehicle already tipped into the trench. Shuhrat jumped with everything he had but it wasn’t enough as he just missed the edge.

“SHU!” Marius' voice cried as he caught his arm, but his wound twitched again. This has to be the worst time for it to happen, but Marius grit his teeth and endured the pain as he helped Shuhrat up and to solid ground. Finally, after a year, they finally escaped the city. Shuhrat massages Marius' thigh again before they went to look into the trench again.

“That...had all our supplies…” Shuhrat managed to say.

“At least we got out, right? Let’s get to the next city and hopefully get in contact with someone...and before we starve, haha.” Marius said, Shuhrat was relieved to see his positive side coming back. He nodded as the two started walking down the road of empty cars and towards the next city.

-:-

Hours passed as the two reached a highway with more cars than before, Marius keeping his smile on his face since they left as he was excited to finally be heading back home. As for Shuhrat, he wanted a bath without the fear of a Chimera bursting through the roof.

“I have to say, I didn’t think the nitro booster would do its job. It seemed like something out of a video game.”

“Most video game concepts are from real life concepts, they are only made in video games because of the fictional aspect they had and can accomplish.”

“Ok, egghead. Tell me all about it when we’re out of this mess.”

“Promise?”

“What’s the point of promising if you’re going to bother me regardless of what I say?”

“A yes then!” Marius answered for himself. Shuhrat rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Do what you want I suppose. Oh, I see buildings!”

“I do too, they city must- oh...oh NO NO NO NO NO!” He said as he rushed to get a clearer view of the city. Once he did, he fell to his knees. The city was destroyed and looked just like the one they just escaped from, the virus must have already spread and society was already ruined without them knowing. Out of desperation, Marius pulled out his phone and tried to message and call anyone but received nothing. Then he tried messaging Shuhrat just to see that he couldn’t. The Private network is completely off, nothing can be sent through it anymore. Marius stared at his phone as the snow continued to fall on them. Shuhrat felt it, that dread, the feeling of defeat and hopelessness coming from Marius again.

“Marius…?”

“...”

“MARIUS!?”

“Why…?”

“Why...what?”

“ **WARUM ARBEITEST DU NICHT, WARUM KOMMT NICHTS DURCH!? ARBEITE, ARBEITE, ARBEITE, ARBEITE...bitte arbeite, ich kann das so nicht weitermachen...**  
(WHY WON’T YOU WORK, WHY ISN’T ANYTHING GOING THROUGH!? WORK, WORK, WORK...please work, I can’t keep doing this…)'' Marius complained in his native tongue, Shuhrat German wasn’t the greatest but he understood everything he said. He reached for him but Marius smacked it away and showed Shuhrat his painstaking face, eyes red and spilling out tears. Marius wasn’t himself, nor was this a side of him he kept away because everyone only liked his happy-go-lucky side of him.

“I RATHER BE FUCKING DEAD THAN TO DO THIS AGAIN, THERE’S NOT GSG9 COMING FOR US OR NO SPETSNAZ OR NO RAINBOW. YOU SEE THAT, THAT CITY IS IN FUCKING SHAMBLES AND PROBABLY THE ONE NEXT TO IT AS WELL! HELL, THIS ENTIRE COUNTRY IS PROBABLY ALREADY SHIT! SO WHAT NOW, JUST SURVIVE AFTER WE BARELY MANAGE INSIDE THERE!? FUCK THAT...I rather die. *Sniffle* I rather die...than be hunted like this...Shu?” he cried out.

“Marius...I know it’s difficult but-”

“But nothing...I...I WOULDN’T EXPERIENCE THIS IF YOU JUST LEFT ME TO DIE AT THE SITE!” he shouted, silence fell with the snow. The wind stopped its howling as it made sure Shuhrat heard him correctly. Marius was blaming him and it stabbed his heart, but he endured it. He may not know if this is how Marius truly is, but he knows this is just fear and anger talking. He knows it better than anyone.

“Why Shu...why *sniffle* didn’t you leave me!?” he asked again, Shuhrat stared into those red eyes. They seen enough, he can see he just wanted to shut them forever so he could never see the horrors the future awaits. Shuhrat bit his lip, he needed something that’ll bring Marius back to his senses and give him a beam of light in his now dark world. Shuhrat moved closer to him but Marius backed away, that stabbed his heart again but it told him to keep going. Marius moved back slower and slower, slightly allowing Shuhrat to come closer as he wrapped his arms around Marius body. Shuhrat stared into Marius eyes, their hearts beating for each other as the rhythm matched. Their warmth ignored the cold as their skin turned red from affections, feeling their breath hitting each other face. Marius ended up wrapping his arms around Shuhrat too, as he wanted the same thing that he wanted. Shuhrat leaned in and gave him a warm tender kiss, Marius squeezed Shuhrat’s body's yearning turned into want. Shuhrat parted his lips as he looked back into Marius’ eyes.

“That’s why, that’s why I couldn’t leave you. I...love you, Marius. I never loved anyone in life, I...never got to know anyone personally as much as you. You broke me out of my shell, I may be selective to who I talk to but I would have never talked or been around them if it weren’t from you. I...wanted to ask you out beforehand but I heard you were sent to New Mexico to help with the outbreak, so I decided to wait until we deal with this first. Then I heard your chopper crashed and you were in trouble, so I took the lead to rescue you...but then we got left behind and everything went wrong. I didn’t want to say it to you earlier because...it was only us, I didn’t want you to fall in love with me because I was the only one around...it seemed forceful in a way. But seeing you now. I knew the only way to bring you back is to confess. I saw people like you, once you lose yourself...you weren’t coming back and...I couldn’t lose that. I didn’t want to lose you, Marius...sorry for taking so long…”

“Shu...I...didn’t know that. Now I feel awful what I said, I-I even blame you for-”

“Hey, no need for that, just...I want to know do you feel the same?”

“OF COURSE! I always had...my unit always teased me about it-”

“Mine too, almost blew them up once.”

“Haha, now that’s the Shu I know and love!” Marius cheery self said as he went over and picked up his phone he just broke out of anger.

“The screen...cracked and glitched, hardly could tell what’s on it anymore”

“Well when you stomp and bash stuff against it, that’s normally the result.” sucks cause I’ll lose all my photos.”

“It’s ok, I copied them long ago, see!” Shuhrat showed him.

“I thought you wanted those videos deleted?”

“Eh, it’s on my phone so no one is gonna see it but we talked enough. Let’s go find a place to rest, ok?” he asked, offering his gloved hand. Marius accepted it as they locked their fingers together, for now on, they’ll have each other in this bitter world. But bitterness can bring sweetness for some. As the snow continued to fall and cover Marius’ phone, his screen lit up as he was receiving a call. Though the screen was glitched, you could see the caller ID, Monika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm, funny how Shuhrat was the positive one in the past but isn't anymore. Well I already explained it but will I make chapters on it? probably. As for the OC's, Thomas and Isaak belongs to me and I have full biios of them if interested. As for Adrian, he's actual an OC of a friend of mine. Any questions for him, just @Polargrizz47. Till next time ^^


	4. Outbreak 4: Artist touch

What was this feeling, this pain surging everywhere. What was causing it a man asked as he felt another force of a blunt object against his body.

“STTTOPP, PLEASE!” A familiar voice cried out, it was calling out a name but who’s he wondered. He couldn’t think as another hit was thrown on him, now his head hurts.

“SHUUUUU!” The voice cried out, Marius’. His voice resonated with Shuhrat’s body as he tried to get up, but he failed as he was hit again. The darkness that was his current vision cleared up and he saw his surroundings. Some room with hanging but flickering lights, he saw Marius with his arms tied behind him with people holding him in place. He tried to move again but the pain was too much, he felt the blooding coating his head, the blood on his busted lip. His body swelling with a mixture of heat and pain as he reached his head out for Marius only for it to get stomped on. 

“SHU!” he cried again, the group of unknown people laughed as one kicked Marius in his stomach to shut him up. That enraged Shuhrat but even that wasn’t enough for him to get up, one of the men grabbed Shuhrat by his head and made his face Marius. Forcing him to see his beaten and bloody face as another man behind him was readying a bat for his head in hopes of killing him.

“DON’T KILL HIM, PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU NEED, I CAN EASILY GET IT, JUST DON’T KILL HIM!” he pleaded but again, laughter was all he received. Moments before, someone fell down from the upper floors and to the ones below. He slowly picked himself up as he brushed the dust off him and rub his now sore back. He was a man of average height and body frame, flush out blush only to be overshadowed by his bright blue eyes, the right one having a scar. He brushed the dust out his short hair as he put his rifle back in it’s holster on his back and sighed.

“(Eh...if Maxim saw that, he’ll scold me for life and to the next. Anyways, let’s look at the map, ...i’m here so...I need to go here, time to look for a- oh?)” The man stopped his train of thought as he heard someone calling out a name, he was pleding. The man face turned sour, he knew this area is filled with bandits and murders and you have to be stupid to even wonder into these parts. He looked around and saw that the hallway behind him was blocked off by rumble, meaning he had to gone done the hall where the noise is coming from. He sighed, he’ll ignore them and just move on. But as he came to the door where he heard the thud of the bat against a body, he heard the name “Shu” come out of a tied up man’s mouth. He rubbed his head and out of curiosity, he took a peek but his eyes immediately widened. The man laying on the cold floor with blood running on his face was Shuhrat and the one tied up was Marius, he recognized their appearance despite some slight changes, he finally found them. He saw a man ready to deliver the killing blow. He had to rescue them and he knew how. The people inside turned their attention to the door as a small dink sound was made near it. A small can came in as it turned into smoke as the door bust opened, the man flipped a scoop that allowed him to see his targets through smoke. He saw the highlighted images and delivered headshot after headshot. Marius was afraid as he heard the bodies fall on the floor then footsteps approaching him, he heard a knife unsheath which only made his thoughts worse. As the man walked through the smoke, he felt something grip his ankle. It was Shuhrat, his bruised on was trying to stop him from getting close to Marius. The man smiled within the smoke as he gently removed his hand and propped Shuhrat up against the wall. He then went to Marius as cut off his ropes as he watches the small man rushed to Shuhrat side and held him in his arm. As the smoke begone to clear up, Marius saw the figure appearance revealing and he couldn’t believe it.

“T-TIMUR!?”

“Marius, Shuhrat, been a while!” he gave as he crouched in front of them to examine Shuhrat.

“...a lot of blunt damage, I feel his arm broken but not too badly. Overall, we need to get him out of here-”

“W-we’re taking shelter at the hospital not too far from here, there’s a huge building leaning into it, can’t miss it, can you help me!?”

“Of course! Alright, over my shoulders, Shuhrat.” he said, back Shuhrat couldn’t hear anything but blurred words and sharp ringing in his ear. Eventually, his vision faded as everything turned balc, he just hope when he wakes up that Marius is still alive.

-:-

The medical lunge area that they took shelter in was in good condition, they brought some medical beds that looked brand new and even medical supplies were hoarded in the room. Timur and Marius did what they could to patch up Shuhrat. From removing his bloody clothes to cleaning and wrapping his bruises. As Timur claimed, his wounds were from blunt objects so mostly external, at least he hoped to be. The two went to the next room and sat on the couch as they watched Shuhrat through the window.

“S-sorry if i’m a little shaky, I...really thought Shu was going to die…” Marius said, holding his arm to stop the shaking.

“I’ll be honest, I only came that way because the other hallway was blocked. I was planning to ignore you until I heard you cry his name which got me curious. A second later and he probably would die…but that doesn’t matter! I finally found you two, you were alive and thank god for it too…” Timur said with such relief hanging onto every word.

“It’s really good to see you, so I guess what Monika said was true-”

“You met Monika!? When!?”

“Um...about three months ago, but she wasn’t there when we woke up from sleeping. Shu went to look for her but only found her bag…”

“Hey, it’s Monika. If anything could make it through, it’s definitely her.”

“Yeah...but that means Dom and Elias are here too!?”

“Yeah, we all snuck out of Rainbow. I heard Mike was here too but I haven’t seen him.” he said, Timur turned and saw Marius face of horror.

“Let’s...not talk about Mike, please?”

“O-oh, sorry. So...how is Shuhrat?”

“He’s...not himself, well he is around me but not with others...especially Ops.”

“Why?”

“We...been through a lot of people betraying us, which resulted in us getting stuck in situations we almost died from. Shuhrat slowly became bitter and untrusting with others, which is why we don’t stay in camps anymore.”

“So...he won’t even trust me?”

“I’ll be honest...even I don’t trust you as of right now. I’m sorry, Timur…” he said, Timur those words stab him right in his chest. Though their reason is valid, it hurt to hear friends say that directly to you. He didn't resent them or anything, but he wants to rebuild that trust..

“So why are you here, Timur?”

“I was supposed to meet up with Monika and go over what we found, then we split for another few months and meet up again before reporting back to Dominic-”

“Wait, you all in one camp?”

“Yes and a hidden one too, can’t risk getting found out and raided, forcing us to start over. Speaking of, time to radio. *Clears throat* This is Timur Glazkov, I'm at the desired rendezvous location. Monika, do you read me? *static* I’ll repeat, Monika, do you read me? ...nothing.”

“At least it’s not a communication tower issue-”

“Issue *heavy panting* or not, we’re not going anywhere!” Shuhrat struggled to say as they saw him leaning against the door frame. Marius rushed to his side before he fell as Timur tried to help, but we met with a knife pointed at him.

“STAY BACK!”

“Shuhrat…”

“Shu, you heard him. Monika is going to be here and we’re going to meet Dom, right Timur?”

“If we get to the area he’s planning to scope out soon, we can!”

“And i’m supposed to believe you!?” he threw, Timur looked away.

“Jordan, Kennedy, Jack, other Ops!? They all betrayed us to save their own asses or for their own greed, so why the fuck would I believe a single word another fucking operator say, huh!?”

“I…”

“Nothing, Marius, we can’t keep him here!”

“But...his story and Monika’s matched up, Shu!”

“Like Mike’s and Jordan’s and we saw how that went!” he reminded him, Marius' face was saddened by the truth of those words. Timur heard the pain within Shuhrat’s voice, and couldn't imagine what could have happened. Then he saw Shuhrat’s face, dark circles, heavy bags, he was sleep deprived and probably exhausted from it. Timur looked at Marius but he couldn’t look in his eyes as Marius turned away, like he said earlier, he didn't trust him either. He needed to act now, he needed them to believe him and he might know how as he pulled out a map.

“Here, this is a radio shack around the corner. If we could get to the basement to where all the equipment is at, i’m sure you could tinker with it and reach Dominic and by some miracle Elias. If you hear it from them, would you believe me?”

“You want Marius to come with you!? Forget it!”

“I’M NOT ASKING YOU, i’m asking Marius. Marius, you’re the more reasonable one here.” he said, Marius looked at the floor for a moment before he went inside the room with Shuhrat and sat him down. Timur closed the door for their privacy as he observed through the window, he saw them yelling, heated, red as the blood on the streets. They were on opposite ends until he saw Shuhrat crying, this is the first Timur ever saw him shed a tear, let alone stream them. He saw Marius hold him in his embrace and stroke his head, Shuhrat held him in return as he didn’t want to let go. As they caressed each other, Timur saw their rings around their fingers. He was a bit jealous, to be in love with someone you deeply cared for was something he wanted with Maxim, but he couldn’t muster the courage before he left. He saw Marius lay Shuhrat down and pulled a blanket over his body, he gave him a kiss before he left the room and looked at Timur.

“I’ll go with you to the shack, but if you’re lying about this, i’ll kill you on the spot! It took a lot of convincing to let me leave...and you saw the result of it.”

“I...did.”

“I don’t want to leave Shu, not now or ever!”

“I don’t want to either, the faster we get this, the better.”

“Then let’s gear up and start moving!”

-:-

The trip from the hospital was difficult, the Chimeras were around but the issue wasn't them, but the people. This city is known to be controlled more by the people than the Chimeras. The trip that could have been done within an hour or two turned into five. They hid in dumpsters, under drainages, in broken down shops to avoid the attention of either party. Once the close was clear, they resumed their travel down the empty street. Timur looked up to the now dusk sky, the purple clouds blending to the orange created a painting worth creating.

“Times like these I wished I had my sketchbook.”

“I remember you bringing one on every mission you were deployed on, surprised that I'm not seeing one on you.”

“I...get lost in art and it leaves me wide open many times, Dom suggested-”

“Suggested?”

“*Clears throat* threatened to burn them if it happened again, so I stopped bringing them.”

“Ok, that sounds like Dom...how are they? Do...they talk about me?”

“Of course, they got wet willies and wedges waiting for you!” he said, Marius' face turned purple from the mere thought of that.

“Eep! I-I changed my mind, maybe I don’t need to return…”

“Haha, that’s what I like you guys, one big ole family…”

“Speaking of, how’s Maxim and Alex?”

“I...don’t know, they didn’t come. They had family, you know? They didn’t want to leave Shuhrat but didn’t want to leave their families either.”

“Yeah, hope my uncle is- oh, the shack!” Marius pointed out, Timur saw the shack himself and saw the tower right on the roof. They climbed through and immediately went to the basement of the shack, there they saw the switch and electrical panels.

“I’m...not as good as Monika when it comes to electronics, but given she isn’t here…”

“Remember, she's a badass, she’ll be here.”

“Right, there’s some tools in here too. Power...running low unfortunately, chances of it working were already slim, but this just lowers it…”

“Fingers crossed then!”

“...A little here, replace this with that...and a little elbow grease. Ok, you got the radio?”

“Right here!

“Give it a shot!” Marius told him, Timur turned it on and switched to a channel that Dominic was on.

“Glaz to Bandit, come in! ...I repeat, Glaz to-”

“I heard you the first damn time! I can’t exactly talk and drive, you know!” he said, Marius couldn’t believe it, that was Dominic’s voice. He snatched the mic from Timur as he squeezed the button to speak to his dear friend.

“DOMINIC, THAT’S YOU, REALLY YOU!?”

“MARIUS!? SHIT, ELIAS WAS RIGHT THEN! We picked up a radio distress message call a few months back, it was saved and Elias tried reaching you guys but you didn’t respond. But forget that, the more important thing that you’re breathing! What about Shuhrat!?”

“He’s ok, resting right now.”

“As long he’s alive then, ten whole years and we finally found you guys!”

“I missed you all so much, but what’s the plan?”

“We’ll discuss it once we meet, as for now, you guys need to get to the second rendezvous point ASAP. Where’s Monika?”

“No with us, should we wait?”

“No, if she’s smart then she’ll head to the place we originally planned. Be safe, Bandit out!” he said before cutting the radio off, Marius eyes were filled with tears. All this time he thought they were left behind, no one cared enough to disobey Rainbow and come to them but here he is proven wrong. Timur placed his hand on Marius’ shoulder.

“Well, how about now?”

“...still iffy, but at least you’re not lying.”

“Hey, iffy trust is better than not being trusted at all. Let’s just get back to Shuhrat, I'm sure he’s worried about you.”

-:-

The two walked down the now empty streets as they made their return back to the hospital, Timur watched Marius limp again like he did before which made him question his health.

“Marius...your leg…”

“It...fine. We couldn’t do anything to heal it properly, so i’m stuck with a limp. I won’t lie...I feel like I drag Shu down because of it. So many situations where we could have just outrun the enemies fall short because I can’t move properly...not to mention I get those random pain twitches and it hurts like hell.”

“And you dealt with it for ten years!?”

“Had too...didn’t matter if I liked it or not. But enough about me, how Dom and Elias? I can’t imagine what their appearance must be.”

“They pretty much looked the same, think Dom’s beard is busier? Elias...um…”

“What?”

“He...lost his right arm.” He answered, Marius stopped and snapped his head in disbelief.

“Huh, why!? How!?”

“He was exposed to too much contact with a Chimera and it infected his arm, he didn’t want to turn because he still wanted to find you so he took someone’s machete and…”

“I...got the image.”

“Don’t worry, he still can take those things on. Trust me. I just wish things went according to plan, but Monika not being here is ruining it.”

“You said it yourself, she can handle herself and if she’s smart, she’ll just go to the next point, right?”

“Right, huh? Is that a fire alarm?”

“Shu!?” Marius said with worry waving within each syllable, the two picked up the paced but soon took cover. The alarm was coming from the hospital they were resting at, they saw Chimeras alarmed and armored up as they prowled around or running within the alarm trying to find the source of the sound. Some of them were making their way to the upper floors where they’ll eventually find Shuhrat. Marius gripped his head, his breathing became heavy and loud as he couldn’t stop thinking about his husband who’s injured and could barely move. His head pounded as thoughts of it being his fault floods his mind but ceased once Timur put his hand on his shoulder.

“Now isn’t the time to panic, we need to get up before them and without being seen. Is there any other way up?”

“I-I wouldn’t know, Shu is the one who sweeps the area and makes escape routes and other ways to enter our hideouts.”

“How long have you two been in there?”

“About two days I think…”

“You had to see something Marius, we can’t go and look with that many Chimeras around and we’re not winning this fight if we do this head on.” Timur told him, Marius shifted his eyes as he dug deep into his mind as he tried to remember another way in.

“W-wait, I remember. We couldn’t go through the front entrance because there were all Chimeras here too, Shu noticed that the building was going underground. The basement of the building is connected the sewers, we can get in through it!”

“Chimeras?”

“None, we took them out...by a thread…”

“Ok, that drainage over there, come on!” he told him as they creeped their way into the sewers. A slight splash was made as they dropped into the sewers, Timur thought he was going to hold his nose from the upcoming smell, but there was no odor surprisingly. Timur turned on his flashlight as Marius readied his weapon as he took the lead. Rats ran past their feet as the alarm was being heard even underground, but that only means Marius was right because the sound only grew louder the closer they came to the hospital. Eventually, they came across the passage Marius told him but when he stepped through, Marius suffered an intense head concussion but from what? It felt like he was hit with a bat head on but there was no one in front of him. He thought Timur tried something but he turned to see he was suffering from one as well, maybe a trap? But from who Marius asked. Then he paused, only him and Shuhrat knew of this path, meaning someone else other than the Chimera is here. Marius became more concerned as his vision fixed itself and his head became clear, he grabbed Timur and led him to the elevator that still had power. He pressed the button to the floor the lounge was at as Timur still recovered from his concussion.

“Shit! Felt like I was hit with a bag of bricks!” Timur said, smacking his head in place.

“That...must be a trap-”

“But it only gave us a concussion, so they didn’t want us dead-”

“They wanted to slow us down, but who?”

“(If it’s a concussion trap, then it had to be-) huh? Why did we stop?” Timur asked, the two watch the door open as several Chimeras locked their sights on them. The two felt their breath taken out of their mouths when the Chimera’s armored up and screamed at them.

“SHIT! CLOSE IT!”

“I-I AM!” he shouted in return, the door began to close but got stuck. 

“MARIUS COVER ME!” Timur shouted as he tried to force the door closed, Marius took out his assault rifle and laid down fire to stop the Chimera rapid approaching. Even with the heated lead piercing, the armor was helping the monster withstand the bullets being lodged into them. 

“TIMUR!? HOW LONG, I DON’T HAVE DON’T HAVE A LOT OF CLIPS ON ME!”

“ALMOST...THERE!” He shouted and forced the door closed, then heard the loud banging about the metallic doors as the elevator lifted to the desired floor.

“Jesus...that was too close, nice shooting.”

“Thanks, but if I knew something like that was going to happen, I would have brought more clips but we’re not out yet, they’re bound to follow us up here.” he said as the elevator stopped on the desired floor as they walked out.

“Yeah, let’s get our things and- SHIT!” He screamed, a grunt tackled Timur and pinned him down, Marius aimed his weapon just from him to get tackled from behind as well. Timur kept the beast at bay with his foot as he took his knife and forced it into the grunts’ head, Marius went to do the same thing but the twitches of pain came as it was weakening his leg strength. Timur pushed the body off him, took his knife and killed the beast on top of Marius. Once those two were dead, Timur saw Marius holding his thigh, gripping it to stop the pain even though that has proven useless everytime. Timur lent him his shoulder as he carried him into the lounge, he burst through the door as he lay Marius down. But as he turned around, he saw Chimeras lying dead with Shuhrat taking his knife out of one of their heads. His stain clothes were freshly torn as it showed he struggled with his fight.

“MARIUS!” He cried for, rushing over and pushing Timur to the side. 

“I-I’m sure, but how did this happen!?”

“THAT FUCKING WITCH!” he answered with rage.

“Witch? I might be a bitch but definitely not a witch.” a static voice responded, Timur went over to a corner and saw a walkie, he brought it over to the others as the voice came again.

“Timur, Marius, did you enjoy my mines?”

“I knew, it was you, Ela!” Timur said.

“Of course someone like you Timur would figure it out.”

“W-WHY!?”

“Easy, I was hired by those goons you killed, they didn’t like that you killed their own-”

“BUT THEY WERE GOING TO KILL SHU!”

“I know, but in this world, it’s kill or be killed. Anyways, I was hired in exchange for some supplies. I followed your trail and saw you were in this nice, quiet, safe hospital. So, I made it a new nesting ground for the Chimeras by pulling the fire alarm. The mine was just for fun, but since this you all are going to die, I better go collect my payment.” she said then letting out a loud snicker.

“Ela...we worked together, why would you do su-”

“Don’t give me that shit, manlet! I never liked you, you talked way too much about useless shit. Kept bothering me when I wanted to be left alone! Same goes for you, Fuze, blowing shit up constantly and creating so much noise! Honestly, you two were made for each other. Timur...I actually didn’t mind you, too bad you have a terrible taste of friends, Ciao!” she laughed, cutting off the walkie. Shuhrat clenched his fist but his attention went to the hallways, the Chimeras are on their way and they’ll die if they don’t escape.

“We need to get out of here!”

“Not with him!” Shuhrat said, pushing Timur away.

“S-Shu, he isn’t laying-”

“I DON’T CARE, another operator we knew killed us and you expect me to believe he won’t!?”

“DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR HER!? SHE DOESN’T CARE IF I DIE!”

“THEN GO DIE!” he told him. Timur stared at him, his sleep deprived eyes, red as blood with sweat coating his face. Shuhrat isn’t himself but Timur had enough, now he was the one red and Shuhrat saw it. Timur pulled him over, pinned him against the couch and screamed with rage.

“THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DO YOU NOT SEE THE SITUATION WE’RE IN!?”

“I KNOW THE-”

“YOU DON’T, LOOK AT YOURSELF! INJURED FROM HEAD TO TOE, BARELY COULD MOVE AND YOU THINK COULD GET YOURSELF OUT!”

“I-”

“AND MARIUS, LOOK AT HIM. HE JUST HAD ONE OF THOSE PAIN TWITCHES! YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE, YOU WANT HIM TO ESCAPE, THEN YOU NEED TO TELL ME HOW CAN WE ESCAPE BECAUSE WE’RE ALL DEAD IF NOT!” Timur reminded him, Shuhrat became teary eyed, Timur words were nothing but the truth. Fighting the Chimera was difficult and he could barely outrun them now. 

“Shuhrat, look around. Really look at our situation, is arguing with me right now is the choice you really want to make? I know i’m not your priority...but he is.” he pointed out, Shuhrat looked at Marius. His face told him that Timur was right, they’ll die without his help. He felt Marius lock his fingers in his hand, Shuhrat closed his and held Marius' hand as tight as he could. He’ll do anything if it meant keeping him alive, Shuhrat clamped his teeth and shed a tear.

“The building leaning into the hospital, it collided and a hole going into it was created. The tenth floor on the east wing, I have the hole blocked and the exit of the building blocked too.”

“Any Chimeras?”

“None, I cleared them…”

“*Sigh* ok, we don’t have a lot on us. Marius, can you carry yours and Shuhrat stuff?”

“Y-yeah, come on, they’re coming!” he told them as he opened the door. Timur put Shuhrat on his back as he carried him to the elevator and then to the east wing. Shuhrat guided them to which room the hole was in as they heard the roaches following not too far from them.

“That room on the left!” he told them, Timur kicked open the door with Marius shutting it and blocking it off Timur laid Shuhrat down as he went to the blocked hole, but the objects he used were heavy.

“Jesus Shuhrat, how did you even move this shit!?”

“Fuck off! You need two…*pants* people, I just wasn’t planning to get beaten by a bat today!”

“Dammit! Marius, I need some help with this!”

“Coming- AUGH, NO NOT NOW!” He shouted in pain, his wound twitched again as he gripped, Shuhrat limped to him and tried to massage it. Timur was now the only one who could open the hole as he heard the Chimeras coming their way. No, Timur isn’t going to let himself nor his friends die, he took a deep breath and took the objects down and pushed the rest away just enough for them to squeeze through.

“COME ON, HURRY!” he told them, Marius endured the pain as he helped Shuhrat over and squeezed themselves through.

“Ok, come on, Timur!”

“...no.” he answered, shutting the hole and putting the object back in place. Marius tried to push it back open as Shuhrat didn’t believe what he witnessed.

“TIMUR!?”

“If I went through, they would have come in. I wouldn’t have time to close the hole but it’s fine. There’s a garage right outside the city in the north, It was me and Monika next to meet up. There’s a RV I managed to get working inside, there’s a map in the driver’s glove compartment showing where Dominic will be-”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!”

“Don;t worry about me, I came here to find you and i’ll be damned if you die here. Just get to Dom!” he said before leaving the room. Shuhrat stood in disbelief, someone chose to die for them. Every operator they met chose to leave them or betray them, Timur chose to die for him. At that moment, Shuhrat formed a small amount of trust for him. Shuhrat limped to Marius who was still trying to open the hole, Marius kneel. They finally met someone they could trust and he’s going to die as the only way of him escaping was now closed. Marius wiped away his tears as he picked up their bags and made their way to the escape and to the outskirts like Timur told them. By the time they reached the garage in the outskirts, night fell as the air turned cold, marking that Summer is almost over and they should prepare for Fall. Shuhrat opened up the garage door and saw the RV, it was rusted with dust floating inside but it was a portable home, something anyone would love to have in this day and age. They opened up the door and then the compartment, the map was sticking out as they unfolded it with directions and where Dominic will be meeting them at.

“Just as Timur said, Dom is going to be there…”

“...come on.”

“Yeah…” he sighed. Marius took the wheel as they started up the car and drove into an intersection, they needed to take a left to start making their way to Dominic. But when Marius tried to turn the wheel, Shuhrat gripped it to make him stop.

“Shu?”

“Marius...drive to the hospital, now!”

-:-

Night only made Timur heart race as he was still trapped in the hospital, running for his life from the Chimeras that were right behind him. Roaches with spores ran on the walls as they were to get close to explode on him, but he wasn’t stupid. He shot them whenever they exposed themselves, it killed some other Roaches but it didn’t slow them down one bit. Timur burst through a surgical room, he saw a pipe on the floor and slid it through the handle. The door was bursting open meaning the door won’t hold long, he needed another way out but where? It was a dead end, he put himself in a corner. At least that is what he thought until his name was called.

“TIMUR, UP HERE!” they called out with arms hanging from the ceiling. Timur jumped and grabbed on to them as they pulled him up and placed the tile back in place, Timur flicked his flashlight on and revealed himself to be Monika.

“Holy shit, thanks for the help!”

“Don’t thank me yet, we need to get out of here! This way!” she said, taking the lead as they crawl through the ceiling to avoid the Chimeras below.

“Where were you?”

“Ran into some trouble on my way here, but I could say the same thing to you! Why weren’t you at the spot!?”

“I was with Shuhrat and Marius-”

“THEY WERE HERE!?”

“Yes but I got them out, I told them about the RV though and told them to take it to Dom…”

“Meaning we’re walking back home…got any marshmallows for our next long nights?”

“I got a ⅓ of vodka left, does that count?”

“No…” she answered. Ceiling and descending through the walls of the hospital was difficult but they eventually made it to the main lobby, Monika removed a tile to scope the area. She gave the all clear but as soon as they dropped, a grunt caught sight of them and screamed.

“SHIT, RUN!” Monika said, bolting out with Timur as a sea of roaches were following behind them. There was nowhere to hide, they can’t run forever. Fighting is pointless, only a miracle could save them right now and a miracle is what they got. They heard a vehicle speeding their way, Timur squinted his eyes and saw the RV he fixed up. It swerved around as the back doors opened up.

“GET IN!” Shuhrat shouted, the two jumped inside and slammed the doors shut, Marius then stepped on the gas and drove themselves out of the city before the sea of Roaches overwhelmed them.

-:-

Hidden within the brushes of the forest, the group parked the RV as they all took a deep breath. Monika drove so Marius could relax his leg, but now she joins them as Timur hands them whatever was edible in their bags. Shuhrat laying down in Marius lap with his head turned away from the others with Marius stroking his hair as he consumed what he was given.

“*Sighs* that was too close, I didn't know we were going to make it!”

“Took the words right out of my mouth. Marius, I don’t know what you said to convince him but that god you did.” Timur praised.

“I...didn’t, Shu just told me to drive to the hospital.” he answered, Monika and Timur paused as they looked at Shuhrat.

“Oh...well, thank you Shuhrat.”

“Yes, thank you. We wouldn’t be here because of you!” Monika thanked again, Marius looked down and giggled.

“Shu, don’t be shy. Show them!”

“Show us what?” Timur asked, Shuhrat slowly turned his head and they saw him blushing with a small smile emerging.

“D-don’t get me wrong, I’m...iffy about you too, just...thank you for helping Marius.” he answered.

“Awwww, little Shuhrat.”

“W-why i’m called little when i’m older than you, Timur!”

“Why, it’s cute!” Monika added, Shuhrat's skin turned more red as he faced away from them again.

“Ok, ok. No more teasing. First thing in the morning, we’re heading straight to Dom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time!!!


	5. Outbreak 5: Newbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say sorry for the long wait. A problem came up and I didn't have my laptop for like 3 days, I would have been posted this chapter if I had it with me. Secondly, this is another flashback chapter featuring mine and my friend OC's so get ready for some cringe. Thirdly, I decided to toggle the story between the present and flashbacks. The present being the main story well the flashback focus on their friendship and boy let me tell y'all i'm gonna make the happy German sad T^T. If y'all read my previous stories, I like making tragic backstories and I got one for Marius. Anyways, enjoy the story!

**12 years ago**

A slam of a hand hit a snooze button of an alarm before it cried for the new dawn, Marius was one second faster than the alarm as it was denied and for a good reason. The sky, for once, was clear with the morning sun rising in the horizon, birds chirping in the crisp morning with the dew on the grass dripping within the warm Spring weather. Today was the day, the day where Rainbow will get new operators to Hereford and Marius was their greeter. He rose from his bed, stretched his arms and grew a wide smile on his face as he left his bed and into the bedroom to freshen himself up. He started with a hot shower then once he was finished, he dried his hair, put on his clothes along with his usual jacket and went to his barrack’s kitchen. He tried an apron around him, pulled out some ingredients for his for the new operators and got to work. As he cooked, the aroma of the food reached his unit’s nose as it woke them up in an instant. They're loved whenever Marius cooks and referred to as one of the best cooks in Rainbow. As he was wrapping up the food, he turned and saw his unit with forks in their hands ready to eat.

“ **...leute, sorry aber das ist nicht für euch**.  
(...guys, sorry. This isn’t for you guys.)”

“ **WAS!?**  
(WHAT?!)” they shouted.

“ **Ich bin dafür verantwortlich die neuen operator willkommen zu heißen.**  
(I’m in charge of welcoming the new operators-)”

“ **Der eine von gestern der sich unterm tisch versteckt hat?**  
(The one from yesterday who hid under the table?” Dominic asked as he was already climbing back into his bed.)

“ **Ja, aber es ist der rest der unit. Ich hab mir ihre profile angeschaut und es sind echt ein paar besondere leute dabei- oh...**  
(Yes, but it’s the rest of his unit. I looked over their profiles and they’re some unique people- oh…)” he turned back and saw everyone went back into their beds as they were only up for his cooking. Marius huffed and puffed his cheeks but he let it go, the new operators will be here soon and he needs to wake up the one that’s already here. He packed the food into a carrier, tied his shoes and left his barracks. As he walked down the halls of Rainbow, the operators who were up waved and gave Marius a good morning. He appreciated the pleasantries as he gave them back as he reached the recently taken barracks. He knocked on it and hoped the operator inside was awake, the door unlocked and a man poked his head out to see who’s outside.

“Morning, Thomas!” he gave as he hands the man his plate of food. The man was nervous but he soon relaxed, he quickly grew on Marius and it was the same for him.

“M-morning, so you’re the “welcomer” for the rest of my unit? Honestly, I'm relieved.”

“Awwww, you’re so sweet! Come on, they’re already in the main lobby, let’s not keep them waiting!” he said. Thomas nodded his head and joined Marius as he guided the man to the lobby.

“So...you met them yesterday, what they’re like?”

“Pretty much like their profiles. Though Isaak…” Thomas paused, making a disgusted and annoyed face. Marius laughed and patted his back.

“Hey, we don’t know them yet, turn that frown upside down as they say!”

“You’re sure on the positive side-”

“Got to! If not, then Dom would and he’s…”

“A bum?”

“Thomas, I told you he’s here in Rainbow for a reason.”

“Doubt, not with the personality of a child...same with Max.”

“You just need to know them, trust me!”

“...ok, i’ll take your word. Oh?”

“THEY’RE HERE!” Marius shouted as he rushed over to three men who were waiting at the entrance. One was a small blonde who was holding a notebook, one was a formally dressed man with dark skin and with a ponytail. His eyes a rare color of violet as they were being blocked by the man’s bangs, but his most noticeable feature is his abnormally long and sharp canines. The last one had a semi-formal casual wear but his noticeable feature was his hat, it was some type of cowboy hat with a feather attached to the side. Marius pulled out their profiles and recalled their names.

“You’re...Isaak Valentine, codename is Vamp! Wow, you really do look like a vampire with those fangs!”

“Thanks but I'm not one, though I love vampires and the culture centered around them.”

“You’re...Codi Rameriaz, codename is Yippie. Haha, I can see you have an interest in old western culture?”

“You can say, pleasure to meet you, Marius.”

“And lastly, Adrian Lindstrom. Now that’s a name, if I'm correct, you’re mute!” he asked, the boy nodded his head but pulled out a device and held it in front of Marius.

“HELLO! I’m Adrian's translator, though he doesn’t use me much, I can rely on anything he wants to say if he’s isn’t fast enough to write it down!” it told him.

“Writes?”

“Adrian prefers to write on his notebook than use me, he only pulls me out in greetings and urgent situations. Which I tell him not to do then he’ll have frie-” The device speech stopped due to Adrian turning it off as his face turned red, Codi and Isaak laughed as Thomas nodded his head. Marius shared in the laughter as he was enjoying meeting the new operators as he began showing them around.

“This is the mess hall! We don’t have a designated cook, it’s completely up to the operator if they want to cook for others, else wise you can cook your own meals in your barracks!”

“Maybe I should cook one day for people if I feel like it!” Thomas said, growing a smile. Marius enjoyed seeing it but when he turned to the others, they’re arms were crossed with their heads shaking no before they pulled him over.

“(What’s wrong?)”

“(Thomas is a good cook...if someone lays out the stuff for him. I talked to his fathers, not only he’s a god awful cook, he destroys the kitchen in the process! )” Isaak told him, Marius swallowed as he took note of that before taking them to the next areas.

“This is the training area, the shooting range is just a bit down from here. I know it looks empty but that’s because none of us is on a tight training schedule unless announced. Again, it’s up to the operator when they want to train, fair warning. We do get monitored from time to time and they will notice if you’re lacking in something, so don’t skip out too much...like me…”

“Kapkan was it? I trained a bit with him and I refer saw my feet off!” Thomas complained as the others laughed except Marius as he was a victim of Kapkan strict training before.

“Ok, last stop. This is the workshop area, this whole facility has multiple rooms so there is enough room for anyone. It’s where we do all our experiments, crafting and tune ups for our gadget. If you ever need to find me, i’m normally in the workshop over there. Me and another operator only use that room and never change.” he told them before taking them back to their barracks.

“Ok, you already know where the briefing room, the infirmary and training grounds area is and where to find Harry if needed. If you can’t find me in the workshop, i’m normally in my barracks in the east of Hereford.”

“Thanks lil buddy, we will be sure to give you a ring if we need something!” Codi gave as he tips his hat.

“Oh, one more thing. Every new operator must participate in a mock battle to show off their gadgets, we don’t get told what they do in the profiles except for the one who evaluated them. The teams are randomly decided, here you go.” he said as he handed them the paper with the teams.

“The mock battle will consist of two teams, attackers and defenders. There will be an objective that both sides need to complete and the one who does it first or eliminate the other team wins. Blue team who will be on the attacker side and consists of Vamp, Ghost, Yippie, Kapkan, and Thermite. The Orange team that will be on the defender side will consist of Sonar, Bandit, Jager, Fuze, and Rook.” it said, Thomas sweated a bit as he rubbed his head.

“Be in the locker rooms near the training grounds at noon and you’ll have an hour prep, see you guys in a few hours! Oh, before I forget, these are you. Being hungry in the morning is annoying, so I made you breakfast, enjoy!” Marius said as he waved goodbye and went back to the workshop. He entered the door and already heard buzzing from a device being tinkered, Marius saw his friend at the table with his helmet still on. Marius sighed, he knew he wanted to keep his appearance discreet, even went through the length to have his name black marked in his profile. Marius was fine with just calling him by his codename, he was lucky enough to have the man talk to him considering he’s very reserved. Marius pulled up his seat, placed a plate next to him and one for himself.

“What is this?” the man asked.

“Breakfast-”

“Not hungry-”

“Which was what you said yesterday before your stomach growled, come on!” he insisted. The man paused his work and sighed, he was about to reject the offer before his stomach growled again. He cleared his throat as he unwrapped his plate.

“...listen, DO NOT tell anyone what you’re about to see, ok?”

“Huh?”

“SAY IT!”

“O-ok, I won’t!”

“Marius!”

“I-i swear!” he promised, Fuze sighed as he took off the straps on his helmet as he began lifting it off his head. Marius’ heart raced with excitement, no one in Rainbow doesn’t know what Fuze’s face looks like, not even his unit. The helmet came off and exposed Fuze’s face. It was narrow and defined with a five o’clock shadow covering his face, it made him look older as he turned red for having someone seeing his face.

“...wow, you look...older.” Marius said as Fuze snapped his head towards him, he heard that comment a lot in his life and it forced his helmet back on.

“I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT!? FORGET THIS!”

“No, no, no! Not in a bad way, I rather look older like you. I get confused as a younger person and never taken seriously. It gets annoying having to pull your ID out because you have the face of a teenager and the height of a middle schooler…” he told, Fuze grew silent at first, but he pulled his helmet off again and sat it down and eat.

“...I just don’t have a pretty face like Timur or Maverick, so I just cover it constantly...not to mention kids refer to me as “scary man” because of my face.”

“I get it, but I don’t mind it, really. I...like it if that helps?” he said as he began eating, Fuze put the food in his mouth as his eyes lit up, the flavor, texture. His stomach grew impatient and demanded more, Marius saw that Fuze was enjoying his cooking.

“...thanks, i’m not really much of a cook myself...or eat a lot. I just eat what’s quick and easy to make-”

“Nothing wrong with quick and easy, but they’re not filling. You’ll grow hungry again within a couple of hours, isn’t healthy.”

“I know. So...I heard you were in charge with the new operators?” he asked.

“Yes, they’re very unique and same with their gadgets...well from appearance. We’re both in the mock battle today at noon, so we’re going to see first hand their stuff!”

“That only leaves us a few hours to tune up our devices, better get to work then!”

“Yeah!”

-:-

The group went into the locker rooms to gear up, Thomas’ unit taunted him as he was the novice as of right now. The door closed as the group met up and went over roll call.

“Ok, there’s me, Jäger, Fuze, Rook and it’s a pleasure to meet you uh...Julien!”

“Likewise!”

“And Ban...dit, where is he? Huh?” Thomas and the others watched and saw the door opened and saw Dominic walk in, he was drinking a soda and eating chips as he burp loudly.

“Oh...no, please tell me he isn’t Bandit?”

“Haha...Dom, why were you late?”

“*munch* I kinda forgot, sorry Greenhorn. Want one, potato chips.”

“Hmmm...guess one can’t hurt. *Munch* PPPFFFTTT, THE HELL, IT’S STALE!”

“Yeah, I left the bag open last night, sorry.” he said as he slurps his soda through his mask. Thomas' face turned green as he backed away from Bandit’s vulgar actions.

“Dom, try to have some type of manners...but since everyone is here, we can discuss our gadgets and plans. I’ll go first, this is my ADS, it stands for Active Defense System. It’s designed to destroy throwables and explosives within range/LOS!”

“Wow, it’s so tiny. Impressive, Marius! Fuze right? What does yours-”

“No.” he cut in, Thomas cleared his throat and tugged his shirt collar.

“Ok, Rook, what do you have?”

“Nothing too special, it’s just special armor plates that can withstand even explosives and heavy artillery directly to your body.”

“Ok, not too bad in a way. Now…”

“*Munch*”

“What’s yours?” Thomas asked, Dominic burped one more time before he put his device in front of Thomas. He rubbed all over it to get a feel of what it was.

“This, this is just a car battery!?”

“An amp up one-”

“Oh, so revolutionary. Yes, a group of highly skill operatives and your gadget is a car battery, groundbreaking. Marius said there was a reason for you being here and yet I seriously doubt that now.”

“*Munch*” was what Thomas got as Dominic’s eyes showed he doesn’t care.

“Seriously, I can’t ever imagine someone taking interest in you-”

“I had an EX-”

“Key word, Had.”

“Eh, guess you’re right. So, you’re going to keep ripping me apart like I care or you’re going to tell us more about your device?”

“Yeah, I was curious yesterday about it until...you know, you hid un-”

“L-LET NOT TALK ABOUT THAT! *Clears throat* it’s better to show than explain by words. Marius, would you like to go first?”

“Sure!” he answered in an instant. Thomas pulled out a blue visor and put on Marius’ face, then he put on a sleeve with a small keyboard, typed on it a bit and snapped his fingers. Marius’ vision changed tremendously, the area around him turned grid-like as he could see through the other sides of walls. The blue lines taking shapes of the room as he saw the enemy team discussing their plans, he saw Elias poking Isaak’s fangs as everyone else was laughing. But the most noticeable thing was the trail of blue streaks being left being whenever they walk. Marius’ eyes were lit up as it caught the attention of everyone else, Thomas passed the visor around as he couldn’t help but to boast as they had the same fascinated reaction.

“That’s my gadget, Remnant. As you know, my codename is Sonar. My gadget picks up the disturbance of sound within the air and creates a trail based on the being’s movement, that trail forms as long the object is moving, living or not. As for the environment and why things are see-through, that is also the cause of Remnant. Basically, That’s what I can see...ish. I can see the image and outlines of a person. I can tell that Fuze is taller than Marius, Bandit is wearing...wait, jeans!?”

“*Burps*”

“Anyways, I can only see that if someone is very close, so if I’m talking the wrong way...please turn to the correct direction. Back to topic, Remnant turns the environment see-through so you could follow the trails and see where the person is moving or hiding.”

“Just like a sonar, that’s amazing! We definitely can’t lose with that! Are you familiar with guns?”

“*Clears throat* In a sense, I can hold and shoot, have a decent aim too.”

“Great! There’s no way we can lose- HOW ARE WE LOSING!?” Marius screamed as they over Julien who’s eliminated by Isaak, Fuze was wounded and Thomas lost his vision. His vision relied on sound and him not knowing that Fuze’s device was filled with explosives destroyed his vision. Dominic went around to roam so he could apply pressure to the enemy team, so far he was able to pick off Adrian and Yippie despite getting caught in his trap. Thermite was caught trying to open up a hole on the, but Dominic shot him down. Marius pulled out his phone and looked at their team’s health, him, Bandit and Thomas were full, but Fuze was low. Those bullets were fake and the wounds aren’t fatal, it still caused pain as he held his side. Marius saw blood running down from his helmet, he knew Fuze didn't like people seeing him without his helmet so he slid his hand inside and wiped the blood.

“Adrian got you good…”

“Tch, a gadget that makes everything silent, here I thought he was just a brat. I should had approached this better-”

“LIKE THIS!?” Elias' voice shouted as they saw him charging in at full speed, Marius couldn’t react in time as Elias bashed him against a wall. Thomas vision cleared a bit and saw what was happening, he picked up his weapon and rushed in to help but Isaak jumped in front of him. He knocked Thomas’ weapon out of his hand, elbowed his stomach, kicked his face as he grabbed the man’s arm and launched him to the wall. Thomas never been in an actual fight and even with armor, the pain he’s experiencing was far greater than he expected. He heard a gun cocked as Isaak smiled and tilted his head.

“Sorry, Thomas!”

“*Vamp eliminated Sonar*” was announced, Fuze sucked in his teeth. He picked himself up only for himself to get knocked down from Elias throwing Marius into him. The two rubbed their heads as two shadows were cast on them as they looked up and saw Isaak’s smiling face before he fired.

“*Vamp eliminated Fuze and Jäger *” another announcement was made. Elias and Isaak high-fived each other.

“Nice work, Vamp!”

“It was nothing, Thomas having no actual fighting background made him an easy target but I didn't think he was going to get fucked over by his own teammate. Nice shield bashing!”

“Thanks!. So Dom is all that’s left, we just need to find him, huh?” Elias saw something tossed their way, it was a block of C4 with a remote detonator. Elias heard shuffling at thee way and saw Dominic leaning against it waving the detonator.

“You don’t have to look far.” he said, setting off the C4 and eliminating the two operators

“*Bandit eliminated Blitz and Vamp*”

“(Four down, one to go. Now...oh!)” he felt something, like he was being watched. He smirked, he knew out of all of them, Kapkan would be the last one standing and he knew Dominic would be the last one too. Dominic destroyed the E.D.D’s that were lingering in rooms when he roamed, but he noticed they were placed sloppy, anyone would notice them.

“Come out, I know you just wanted me alive.” he said, he heard footsteps coming as he turned to see Kapkan with his knife already out. Though eliminated, the ops within the room stared at the two and felt this fight was going to be eventful.

“Awww, Kap. If you wanted a date, you could have just asked.” Dominic jokes, giving the hunter a playful wink.

“What can I say, I like making things...difficult. How’s the greenhorn?”

“Eh, he’s alive, a little annoying but he’s funny.”

“...”

“What’s wrong, I’m-” Dominic paused as Kapkan threw his knife at him, Dominic moved his head as he watched the knife lodge into the wall. He laughs as he walks over, pulls the knife out and tosses it back to the hunter.

“So, you like it rough? Ok, then let’s skip the foreplay and get right into it!”

“Couldn’t agree more!” he shouted as dashes up to Dominic and swung his knife in ways no one has seen before. Dominic matched his performances by showing off what he could do with a knife. Kapkan smiled, despite Dominic’s playful nature, he felt the killing intent in his swings. But even with his skills, Kapkan will have the upper hand as he has far more experience with CQC.. He parried one of Dominic's swings and sweep kicked him well staggered, but Dominic caught himself and pushed himself up. He thrust his legs forward but Kapkan was smart and predicted something like that from him. Kapkan rushed back in with his knife swings, Dominic dodging them by a hair, Dominic wasn’t the only one who had a killing intent in their swings. He’s Kapkan’s prey and he isn’t going to let him go until he’s put down, but Dominic smirked. He was enjoying this little game of hunter and prey, but he thinks Kapkan confused on who’s who. They both went in for another swing only for them to knock each other’s knives out their hands, now it’s hand to hand combat. Thomas watched from his spot and was honestly amazed at Dominic’s movement, he couldn’t think he could do all of this given his nature. Marius was right, first his gadget and now his combat skills, he saw the reason why he was selected for Rainbow. Dominic got Kapkan in a headlock, but it proved useless as Kapkan easily broke out of it and threw Dominic into a damaged wall. He was now stuck in it as he saw Kapkan picking up his knife and twirled it between his fingers.

“Won’t lie, *pants* that was fun.”

“Enjoyed our date?”

“Yeah...just wasn’t expecting some bruises and being stuck in a wall like in one of those hentai doujins.”

“...please don’t make that comparison, well you did prove your worth. As a victory treat, you’ll be paying for everyone’s lunch- huh?” Kapkan stopped as he saw Dominic laughing, everyone thought he went hysterical or on some type of influence.

“Oh, man. That’s funny, who said you won?” he asked as he lifted up his hand, Kapkan eyes widened with fear. The pins to his grenades were on Dominic’s fingers, he must have pulled them off when he threw him into the wall. He tried to remove them but it was too late, the explosives went off as it propelled Kapkan into the wall Dominic was in. The two collided as they pushed each other out of the wall, neither has the strength to pick themselves up.

“Both Kapkan and Bandit are eliminated. The match is a draw!” the announcement was made. Everyone’s face turned white with confusion, a draw. Both parties didn’t lose or win.

-:-

Isaak was checking on everyone’s injuries as he is a medical professional, he patch the teams and then himself up before sitting in the lounge area. He already sent off Thermite due to his injuries Dominic inflicted, almost like he was aiming to kill but he pushed it aside before starting their conversation.

“Fuze, I didn’t know how destructive your cluster charges were!” Isaak gave as he placed an ice pack on Thomas’ head.

“Would have been nice to know! My vision relies on sound vibrations as that’s what shapes the objects around me!, heavy noises and explosives destroys it to a point my eyes should have been removed!” Thomas explained, but all Fuze did was leave the room, he was never a fan of social gatherings.

“Uh...well Adrian, your gadget is more scary in person than how it was explained.” Marius praised.

“And Yippie, that suspending traps, I felt the blood rushing to my head!”

“Haha, thanks. I honestly expected more from Thomas.” he taunted as everyone turned their attention to him, he blushed from embarrassment as he told them again his excuse.

“You can’t expect everything to be told to you, a prime example is Fuze. He doesn’t like to talk and that goes for his gadget, but that’s also a fault on your part. You knew sound is something you rely on for your vision and yet you didn’t say a word, if you want to point a finger at someone, point it at yourself.” Dominic scolded, Thomas didn’t recognize his tone at first. It was strict, serious compared to his usual self. Thomas folded his arms as he held the ice pack to his head and began to head out the door.

“I’ll be sure to put you on a strict training schedule-”

“You can forget that, my only interest is working on my gadget, I can do the bare minimum and-” He paused, Dominic was behind as he turned him around. Thomas blushed again, another scolding? At least that’s what he thought, but his tone was different again, it was back to his usual stuff as it lifted anxiousness off Thomas’ shoulders.

“You’re not gonna improve if you don’t train, we know your reason but won’t be here long if you don’t your worth. Now if you excuse me, I got a nice stale bag of chips to eat. Cooking tonight, Marius?”

“Always!”

“Yes! See ya soon then.” he said, waving everyone goodbye as he exited the room. Kapkan followed after and then Thomas’ unit, leaving Marius with Rook who’s still unconscious. He sighed as he exited the room and limped to the workshop. Of course, Fuze was inside tinkering with his device, Marius pulled up a stool and leaned down on the table to rest his tired body.

“Tough day and it only has been an hour…”

“...yeah, I guess. I wasn’t expecting to get you thrown into me-”

“Or have Elias blind and bash me, I told him to be careful, I don’t want to chip a tooth again…speaking of. What happened to your shield?”

“Too much weight, wanted to lighten the load, so I ditched it and nor do I miss it.”

“Oh, ok...huh?” he questioned when Fuze turned to and pulled his hand out, he opened it and Marius saw ear plugs, custom made.

“Um…”

“The Greenhorn, give it to him. He’s right, I should have told about my charges, if I did then maybe he would have done something during the battle…”

“Fuze...why won’t you give it to hi-”

“JUST GIVE IT TO HIM, OK!?”

“...ha, hahahah. Ok, i’ll do it. I’ll go now, i’m in too much pain to work on my ADS. See you, Fuze!” He hopped on down the stool and started limping to the door, Fuze watches him as he approaches the door.

“Marius…”

“Yeah?” he answered.

“...Shuhrat Kessikbayev.”

“Huh?”

“That...my name b-but keep it to you, got it!?”

“...wait, YOUR NAME, YOU TOLD ME YOUR NAME!?” He shouted, rushing over and shook Shuhrat’s body with excited, eyes lit up as he couldn’t stop giggling.

“M-MARIUS!”

“Sorry! No one in Rainbow knows your name, not even your unit. I couldn’t help but feel like this!”

“Y-yeah, I get it.”

“...here, take this.” he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small wooden airplane charm.

“My mom made it before her and dad left...was told by my uncle that it was her good luck charm.”

“Where...are they?”

“I...don’t know. They left me when I was four, they told me they’ll be back...so I waited and waited...and waited...but they never came back. My uncle searched for them...but came up empty handed every time...but enough about that. No need to be dark and gloomy, just...don’t lose that, ok?”

“I won’t, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start the next chapter later today to make up for lost time, any questions about the OC's, just ask! Also, shoutout for my friend who helped with the German. see y'all!


	6. Outbreak 6: Fear of words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates, work kicks my ass but here it is. Enjoy :)

Marius continues to stroke Shuhrat’s hair on the bed as Timur drives the RV on the open rode, Monika watches her friend caress his lover with passion in each stroke. She saw a smile on Shuhrat’s face, something she thought he forgot how to do long ago.

“He looks so happy sleeping.”

“He only smiles in his sleep when he’s dreaming of something of our past. Though I know he isn’t going to sleep long, I do wonder what he is dreaming of?” he asked himself, lowering his head to give a soft kiss on the sleeping man’s face.

-:-

**11 years ago**

For once in his life, Shuhrat listened to Maxim and went outside. Unfortunately, it was the middle of Winter with Christmas around the corner. Shuhrat caught some of the operators decorating the base and he swore he saw Marius at least five times before he left the base. He figured he of all people would be the festive type, especially since he does remember every operator's birthday. He laughs, he was always the one Marius drags him around whenever it was an operator's birthday. Making him wear a party hat and blowing a kazoo, singing the birthday song or even wear clown makeup for extra cheers. Some ops loved and appreciated it, others hated them because Marius would address them at midnight or later, he remembered Ela throwing one of her mines at them. They decided she’s permanently is off the list of birthdays to celebrate but there was one thing he noticed, Marius went all out when it was Shuhrat’s birthday and it warmed his heart. He doesn’t remember when was the last time someone cared enough to throw him a party. He laughed again as he sat down on a park bench and watched the snow fall. Dancing flakes falling from the sky just to land on the ground below and paint the environment white, if Marius was here, he would have started a snowball fight like some child. If not him, definitely Dominic. Now it was Shuhrat’s turn, he wanted to do something for Marius, something meaningful. Gifts won’t do, Shuhrat was never good at picking such things, he gave Timur a wrench once knowing he was an artist and Alex a box of cake mix. He thinks as the freezing wind blowing against his coat, his gloves were cheap as they failed to keep his hands warm. He stuck them in his pockets to gain the feeling back in his hand, but he felt something small inside. He pulled it out and it was Marius’ wooden good luck charm his mother gave him. It was polished and repainted by Shuhrat because it was falling apart after Marius gave it to him months ago. He stared at it until an idea came into his head, he rushed by to the base and headed to Grace’s barracks as he knocked on her door. He remembered to put his helmet back on before she opened to see him in front of her.

“Huh. Of all people, I didn’t think the helmet head would be at my door.” he joked, Shuhrat's face looked annoyed under his helmet as he ignored her comment.

“I need your help.”

“With?”

“Marius. His parents left him years ago and never returned. Given how you could dig up anything, can you help me get a lead on them?” he asked, Grace raised her brow.

“Why wouldn’t he do it himself?” she asked. Shuhrat froze, why hasn’t he looked for them when he clearly misses them.

“...I don’t know-”

“Plus I thought you didn’t like anyone, weird how you got an interest in the manlet. Boyfriend?”

“NO!”

“Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, i’ll help...if you let me see your face.” she asked. Fuze sucked his teeth, he didn’t want to show her but he knew she'd deny him help if he refused. He thought of Marius' smiling face as he unbuckled his helmet and removed his helmet and revealed his face.

“Hmmm, nice five o’clock shadow. Alright, come in.” She said, they entered the barracks as she pulled out her laptop and turned it on. Shuhrat wasn’t keen when it came to computers, he knows how to work one for missions and such, but if you ask him to fix it, he’ll break it out of sheer frustration. As he watches Grace pulls up her personal program, he saw him her screen numerous profiles of ops currently in Rainbow. He remembers hearing that Rainbow has been keeping on eye on her due to numerous files being hacked and looked into to, but none of them could find evidence it was her doing it.

“Ok, let’s see. Marius Streciher, 39, 5’4, none of that being important. Now, his family tree.”

“...anything?”

“Yes, it was an easy search, still don’t get why he hasn’t done it himself. Here’s what his parents look like and there has been a recent sighting in America.” she answered, Shuhrat looked at the images and saw similar features on them that reminded him of Marius.

“Where in America?”

“NYC, a street camera caught them walking. It must have snapped their image by coincidence, though I'm curious myself as in why they are in America of all places.”

“..ok, I know you’re not giving this to me for free, what’s the catch?” he asked, Grace smirked and pushed up her glasses.

“I work for no one but myself and my goal is to be powerful enough to never be touched. To get that strong, I must attain knowledge.”

“Knowledge?”

“War, strength, wisdom, pride, everything runs on knowledge and the more you have, the stronger you are. So, here’s the deal. NYC is one of the White Mask’s strongholds, but there’s some small ones littered around. I want you too take whatever is in their files and give it to me-”

“For Rainbow…?” the question?

“*Giggle* Rainbow? Didn’t you just hear me? Anyways, i’ll even assist you through your phone.”

“...no need-”

“Oh you do, not only do you need permission to board planes with weapons, Rainbow will easily notice if you have been gone for too long. Hell, probably notice before you even land and have the entire airport on lockdown. Not to mention you’re currently low on funds and don’t try to lie and say you aren’t, it’s the holiday season, flights cost an arm and a leg..” she pointed out, Shuhrat froze in place again, she read him like a book but she’s right. He’ll get caught in an instant without her help, he sucked his teeth and looked back at her.

“...fine, if you could get me all of those things, i’ll let you assist me-”

“Even if the things we’re doing will be illegal?”

“...yes.”

“Alright, deal. I’ll get you a flight for tomorrow morning, 6am. Marius is in the workshop decorating, we could only do it if he’s willing to go.” she told him, turning around to her laptop. Shuhrat felt his throat tightened as he swallowed, telling Marius was the most difficult thing as of right now. The tightening of his throat grew stronger the closer he approached “their” workshop, he took a deep breath as he entered and saw the decorative workshop. Christmas lights, antlers, Christmas carols being played on repeat as Marius was hanging his and Shuhrat’s stocking.

“Shuhrat!” he called out as he jumped from the ladder he was on and rushed over to hand him an ugly Christmas sweater.

“This is yours, Isaak made them, so nice of him!”

“Y-yeah, nice…” he responded which caused Marius to tilt his head. He read Shuhrat’s face and saw something was bothering him, he went over to stop the music but Shuhrat wished it kept playing. He wanted something to distract him but he knows it wouldn't help that much.

“You ok, you seem...troubled.”

“Yeah, just...I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I...um. I wanted to get you something for Christmas and came up with an idea but…”

“But?”

“It’s...a touchy subject for you.”

“D-did I do something wrong?” he asked. Shuhrat felt terrible for ruining the jolly mood Marius created, he backed himself into a corner so he had nothing but to say what he wanted to say.

“*Sigh* I...wanted to do something more...meaningful for you. So, I went to Grace and...asked her to find any leads on your parents and she did.” he finally spilled and at that moment, time froze. Still air, lingering silence, no breathing made, just an emotionless atmosphere existing for a second before reality returned to motion. Marius stood in confusion, his chest ached as his jolly mood turned to anxiousness and yearning.

“W-what?!”

“We...have a location of a recent sighting of two people matching their appearance.”

“WHERE!?”

“NYC…” he answered.

“...I haven’t seen them since I was four...and now I’m near my 40’s...I-I have to see them!” he told Shuhrat.

“But...I want you to come, we can’t tell anyone else. They might try to stop us…”

“I was already planning too and have a plan. Have your things packed now, we need to get to the airport before 6am. We need to pack up tight and quick, ok?”

“Ok and...Shuhrat? Thank you, really. I’ll be sure to pay you back 10x!” he said as he ran out of the workshop but why? Why did those words move him, why did his chest feel funny. His face turned red as images of Marius came into his head. Remembering his body whenever they swim, his laughing face when in the workshop after hearing a joke. Him clenching to Shuhrat’s arm whenever he watches a horror movie, just his general presence made his heart throb with affection, affection he wanted to keep for himself. Shuhrat didn’t think he could develop feelings for someone, especially since his forced engagement from his past. He looked into himself and smiled, it feels nice to have Marius. An example would be with his body, unlike the rest of his unit, his body isn’t actual fit. He was more on the plus size and it became one of his insecurities, he even remembers swimming with his shirt on unless it was with Marius. He was scared at first, but he felt comfortable enough to take it off around him and it made his heart flutter when Marius showered him with encouragement and compliments. Yes, if it would be anyone he’ll be stuck forever with, it would be him.

-:-

Marius' eyes were filled with wonder as he pressed his face against the cold glass window of the car to become lost with the scenery. The city was bright with dazzling lights that blended perfectly with the surrounding white created by the falling snow, the city was in full festive gear and it showed with the decorations and christmas events going around. He knows he’s only here to look for his parents, but the sight was almost magical. Shuhrat took some glances as he drove, he made a mental note to at least do some sight seeing just for Marius. Though the city itself was lovely, the traffic wasn’t. NYC was known for heavy horrendous traffic, especially in the city or the holiday season. Hours passed before the two reached their hotel, they decided they’ll just use public transportation or walk since those options seemed faster than a car. After checking in, they set their things down and stretched their legs.

“That traffic was horrible, no wonder so many people were walking!” Shuhrat compliant.

“I usually just fly everywhere.”

“Yeah, but not everyone has that luxury.”

“I know...If needed, I could lift you if you want?”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, onto the real reason we’re here.”

“Right, my parents…”

“Grace, status report?”

“You know the word please exist? Ugh anyways, give me a sec. ...this was recent, not to your parents but for the white mask. A bunch of parents alerted the police when their children caught the sighting of some people in alleyways wearing masks by central park, best to get moving.” Grace told them before cutting herself. Shuhrat looked at Marius, his face was riddled with many emotions as his hand shook for whatever reason.

“Marius?”

“Y-yeah?”

“If...you don’t mind me asking, why did you never try looking for them yourself? You have all these means to track them…” he asked, but that only caused him to shake more.

“I...was afraid and still am to this day. I was afraid of their answer of why they left me, afraid...they’ll say they didn’t want me in the first place. My uncle wasn’t thrilled about raising me and he expressed it multiple times...especially when he’s drunk. I grew up being secretly jealous of others having loving parents...it wasn’t fair. So I tried creating my own, tried to fit in with the others to befriend me and call them a family...but no one wanted me. I tried and tried over and over...but everyone avoided me. So I grew up alone, no friends, no family. Just watching because I..just wanted mine back, but that fear of them saying that didn’t want me...would just destroy me. I...just can’t imagine having my uncle, mother and father all hating me. When I joined Rainbow, that’s when my life really changed. They liked me, they wanted to know me and I treasured that because-

“Because you want a family of your own…”

“Yeah…” he answered, Marius held himself as he felt the thoughts rushing to his head again. Shuhrat didn’t know he was dealing with those thoughts and must have felt like he couldn’t tell anyone about them. Shuhrat hated that, he hated seeing Marius in pain. He saw others in pain and ignored them, but not Marius. He couldn’t stand it, felt sick, disgusted, Marius deserved happiness, not sadness and anxiety. Shuhrat dug in his pocket and showed Marius the charm he gave him. Marius shaking ceased as he saw the clean and repainted plane hanging in front of him.

“If your parents didn’t love you, then they wouldn’t leave you with this. This is proof that they’ll be back, proof they loved you. We may not know why the White Masks are involved, but that means they could be in danger. Now, are we gonna sit, pout and do nothing or go out and find them?” he asked, putting on a hopeful smile that only Marius could see. Marius became teary eyed as he rushed over and gave Shuhrat a meaningful hug, though off guard, Shuhrat gave on back before breaking apart.

“Right, we’re close and letting fear holding me down won’t get me anywhere. To central park!”

-:-

Stomped, confused, irritated and annoyed. The duo searched everywhere they could in hopes of finding more about the people that were seen wearing masks. They started with questioning the parents who were still in the park. At first, they were worried when two men with thick accents were questioning them, which only left them the only option of showing them they’ve operatives of Rainbow. Luckily, the people heard of the organization, especially after the tournament they had recently. Unfortunately, the answers they gave were either too vague in details or happened hours ago and never seen again. One answer stood out, one of the parents remembered the direction one of the masked people went. They pointed them in the direction, only to be stomped once again and stuck between a crowd of people. NYC was a huge city with a massive population, Shuhrat and Marius found themselves constantly pushed aside to a point they were separated multiple times. Not only the city was cramped, the subways, stores, there were massive lines that were only meant for the bathroom. Their trip was becoming more of a chore and before they knew it, the day was turning into night. Though the city has been treating them rough, they both couldn’t get over the city and it’s festive lights illuminating across their view. Shuhrat took a glance at Marius and saw his awe-struck eyes.

“...hey Marius, how about we stop looking and just...enjoy the city?”

“H-huh? But-”

“Look, this city is massive, crowded and confusing. We’re clearly foreign in these people eyes and let’s not forget our accents, if anything, Grace probably has a lead and just wanted to toy with us-”

“Guilty!” she shouted through Shuhrat’s phone.

“Errr...anyways, let’s enjoy this well we can, god knows we’re in for it once we get back.”

“Y-you sure?”

“Positive, now come on before I change my mind.” he told, taking the lead with Marius following behind. Shuhrat wasn’t keen on social activities, especially since he rarely goes outside. Luckily, Marius saw some places that seemed interesting. They started with a karaoke bar, Shuhrat turned red when Marius decided they were going to sing, even if it’s just them two in a room. After paying, they removed their coats as Marius went to the machine to find a song to sing to.

“No….no….definitely not this one. No...Dom likes this song but not me. Oh! Find one!”

“What song?”

“My will. Dominic sings this song a lot and it’s catchy, wanna do it as a duet?” he asked, Shuhrat sweated as shades of red covered his body.

“Y-you know, I-I don’t have much of a singing v-voice.”

“I don’t either, but I won’t force you if you don’t want to.” he told him. Shuhrat said and looked around, it was only really them in the room. No Dominic, no Timur or Maxim or anyone. Shuhrat walked up to the machine and grabbed the other mic. Marius jumped with excitement, he always enjoyed doing things with Shuhrat, especially when they’re alone, makes him feel special, needed, loved. The music started playing with the lyrics of the song projecting on the wall. Shuhrat admitted that the song was catchy, the lyrics were in a different language but it seems Marius wasn't pronouncing them correctly either. It was about having fun and that it was, Shuhrat heart warmed up as he saw Marius do a little dance to the song even though it didn’t match the beat. They didn’t want to only be in one place, Marius rushed Shuhrat out to the streets to find more places to explore and he found one. He found an ice skating rink, ice skating was something Shuhrat had never done before. After paying, Marius put on his skates and glided across the ice as he turned to see Shuhrat holding onto the edge.

“Never skated?”

“D-DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW!?”

“Ha, it’s easy, just use balance-”

“MARIUS!” He shouted, showing signs of becoming annoying as he was constantly slipping. Marius laughs as he skates over to help his find. Marius took hold of his hand and took him more in the rink, Shuhrat struggled to keep his balance before he was able to hold himself in place.

“See, easy.”

“Kinda, don’t forget i’m heavier than you!”

“Still skating, right? Take my hand, I can show you some baby steps, ok?” he asked, Shuhrat took his offer and as they’re hands connected, he felt the warmth from his hand seep through his glove. Once again, Shuhrat had the urge to keep Marius for himself, he doesn’t want no one to have it but him. Marius tug themselves across the ice, the lights glistening the ice as their reflection gilded with them as they skate, jump, spin, laugh, and fall. Falling was painful, but it wasn’t any bullet. They tried standing up again, but Marius lost his balance and collided into Shuhrat, landing on top of him and stuck in each other’s gaze. Now Marius joined with his shades of red before jumping off of Shuhrat.

“S-S-SORRY! I didn’t m-mean to-”

“No, it’s ok, really! Let’s...um…” he was stomped, his heart raced. Moments like this he only thought existed in cheesy romance movies, he saw that the people were looking at them with smirks on their faces like they were expecting them to kiss or confess.

“Are you two done gawking like teenage girls?” Grace asked through their phones.

“I don’t know, are we done, Marius?”

“Hmmmm, kinda want to fool around a bit more!”

“God you two are dumbasses. Well y’all was playing, I actually got a lead to a small hideout that’s connected to your parents, get back to your rooms and gear up, this night is going to be loud.” The pair looked at each other, Shuhrat watched as Marius’ smile quickly faded like ice in the summer heat. All that joy was gone just because his parents were mentioned.

-:-

Shuhrat and Marius hide in bushes of a forest, the hideout Grace found was in the countryside of NYC. It was strange and sudden to go from a crowded city to farmland with little to no people. The information she provided was useful as they saw White mask members going in and out of what seemed an abandoned storage unit. As they watched, snow began falling again and gave off thick sheets of white within the night. It was troublesome for most but perfect for them, they brought camo uniforms that helped them blend with the surrounding white and the snow littering the bushes and trees.

“Shuhrat, how many?”

“...I saw ten, meaning twelve people are inside-”

“Ten hostiles and two possible hostages...I hope nothing is happening to them.”

“We got this. Grace, tell us when they’re group up. It’s better to take them out all at once to avoid causing too much noise with a gun fight, my cluster charges should do the job...well I guess the noise is kinda the same.” he told them.

“Then go now, I hacked their cameras and it seems they’re gathering and discussing something in the office. Behind the building, the only room above with a window, can’t miss it.”

“Let’s go!” Shuhrat and Marius traverse through the snow and go behind the warehouse. As Grace said, there was one window and the lights were on as they were cutting into the white night. The pair threw their cables and rappel against the wall of the warehouse as they approached the window, they peeked their heads a bit and saw the same amount of hostels Shuhrat claimed earlier. Shuhrat took out a cluster charge and was ready to plant it, but Marius gripped his arm to stop him.

“Wait, if they’re plotting something, don’t you think we should listen in on them?”

“Doubt it, it’s a small hideout. If anything, they’re grunts who probably weren't told much. If it was a bigger group, Rainbow would have done something by now.”

“..you’re right. Go ahead.” Shuhrat planted his charges as the device drilled itself through the metal surface until it reached the other side, he signaled Marius to rappel down as he released the charges inside the room. Loud and destructive noises rattled the night as ash and drywall debris mixed with the falling snow, the pair saw the damage the charges caused as a gigantic hole was now created and lead to the room. They rappel back up and brought themselves inside and saw corpses of the White mask inside. With no hostels in sight, Marius left the bodies to Shuhrat as he search the building for his parents. He burst open every door that was inside, every cages, box, crates, but found nothing. This has to be a mistake, Grace told them that a lead to his parents was in this warehouse but there was nothing but hostiles inside. Marius came back inside and saw Shuhrat holding onto someone who was still alive, Marius came to his side and demanded answers.

“WHERE ARE THEY!?”

“*coughs* the fuck you’re talking about!?”

“MY PARENTS, THEY WERE HERE, WHERE ARE THEY!?”

“This isn’t a fucking Walmart! I have no Idea who-”

“Fuck it, you’re going to die anyways!” he told him, but what is this. Shuhrat felt something, this was Marius he told himself as he watched him take off his helmet. Face red and filled with rage, veins popping out as he pulled the man closer to him. The man coughed then smiled.

“Oh...you;re their brat, huh?” he answered.

“YOU SEEN THEM?!”

“Of course, we recognize all of the members, spitting images of them if you ask me.”

“M-members…?”

“Of course, *coughs* they work for us-”

“CAUSE YOU M-MUST HAVE BRAIN W-WASH THEM OR FORCED SOMETHING OVER THEIR HEADS! Wait...is that why they left…”

“Marius...huh?” They saw the man laughing, why?

“Brainwash? Forced? How could we do either of those if they came to us eager as fuck and willingly?” he told him and with that said, Marius grip loosen as he backed away.

“W-what?”

“M-Marius, right? The child they dumped-”

“SHUT UP! WHERE ARE THEY!?”

“...your mommy isn’t here but if you’re ok with daddy, his over there…” he manage to point, Marius rushed over as fear drove his mind mad, he desperate need for answers drive him to remove the mask off the corpse only to cover his mouth in horror as he loses his balance. He recognizes the face, his father’s. Marius' mind echoed what the mind told him as what he feared was slowly becoming true.

“Th-they…I-I…*sniffle* no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!” He screamed as he ran back to the dying man and shook him violently.

“TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU MEAN WILLINGLY!? FUCKING TELL ME!” he cried with the howling wind blowing outside, carrying his voice of pain to the surrounding white.

“Now...that would be too easy...wouldn’t...it…”

“HEY, HEY! DON’T YOU DIE, I’M NOT DONE! ANSWERS ME!” he demanded, but a corpse can’t talk. Marius’ dropped the body as he fell to his knees and stared into his hands. His vision blurred, he couldn’t hear his find calling his name or the wind that carries the dead man’s laughter. As his heart couldn’t talk, Marius screamed into the night as the pain lingering in his voice pleasured the white night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this flashback? if you do then sorry because the second half won't be the next chapter, we're going back to the present. Till next time!


	7. Outbreak 7: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not posting in like a month, my pc died and i had to use the family one so sharing slowed me down a lot, so to make up, here's two chapters. enjoy!

Shuhrat opened his eyes from his dream and he was glad it did, he raised his arm to rub his eyes only for him to feel sharp pain pulsing through his body. He was still injured from his assault from the bandits that nearly killed him.

“Shu?” Marius called, Shuhrat looked up to see Marius’ head hovering above him, smiling as he felt his hand combing his hair. Shuhrat realized he fell asleep on Marius’ lap.

“Augh...Marius? Where are we..?”

“Still in the RV, I never saw you sleep for this long.”

“How long?”

“Three days...ish. You wake up from time to time but I count it as sleeping.” He answered.

“Timur and Monika?”

“Asleep, just us. What were you dreaming about?”

“Our past, I was so heavy back then, it's hard to believe how much weight I lost…”

“Slight starvation and running from creatures that wanted to rip us apart could make anyone thin.” He joked as he passed something to eat for his husband.

“Thanks, how far are we from the rendezvous location?”

“We’re right outside, just a few hours...drive…” he managed to say as his eyes were trying to close shut.

“Marius, you should sleep-”

“No! I’m suppose to keep watch and sleep when they wake up-”

“But you’re tired…”

“It’s ok, plus...I want you to sleep more. You’re...more reasonable to others when you actually rest, Shu. So...please?” he asked. Shuhrat looked away and remembered some of his recent actions. Marius was right, he hasn’t been reasonable and that could put a damper on their relationship. Causing any distrust within Marius is the last thing he wanted, he is all that he has. He laid back down in his lap and stared back into him.

“You sure you’re ok, Marius?”

“I am, I just want you to rest, Shu.”

“...ok, i’m sorry for worrying you…”

“No need, I know you were trying to protect us, but we have Timur and Monika now.”

“...” Shuhrat’s silence stung Marius, even when it was his idea to help them, even when he was developing something inside, he still questioned his old companions as he closed his eyes and slept. Marius felt Shuhrat’s distrust, but could he blame him, even if they saved them? Jordan saved them and he still betrayed him, but they had proof they weren’t lying, but so did Jordan. But deep inside, Marius' heart told him to trust his friends. He just hopes they won’t end up like Mike.

-:-

The remaining trip to the next city was silent, Marius was sound asleep as the others waited patiently until Timur let them know when they’re close. Monika watches Shuhrat as he leans against his seat on the table sofa, she knows he still doesn’t trust her but she’s still thankful for him choosing to save them. She turned her attention to the open road with the morning sky above, the sun continuing to rise above as the lingering cold air sheeps threw the windows. The refreshing wind helped cool her off from the late Summer heat. Monika remembered seeing wildlife flourishing whenever she was sent to America, now it’s nothing but dried grass with corpses laying on top. 

“...where will Dom exactly be at?”

“O-oh, city hall. Right in the middle of the city, if we get there by noon then Dom will be inside or at least coming to the building.”

“...ok.” he answered before resuming the choking silence, Monika glanced over to Timur but all he could give her is a shrug.

“...um, how’s Marius leg doing?”

“...if I’m being honest...I think it’s getting worse. The pain is more frequent and is happening in too many life or death situations, sometimes it becomes too intense for him that the pain lingers for a few days. The only saving grace is that occurrence is rare…”

“Oh...when we get back to base camp, maybe a doctor could take a look at him.” she offered, Shuhrat turned his back to her before changing his tone into something softer. 

“Please...it’s becoming too much for him. I...just hope they won’t say the same thing like the doctor before them.”

“It’s a promise then, but how are your injuries?”

“Pain in my ass...but i’ll live. Timur...thank you, I...didn’t say that to you before.”

“Hey, I’m just glad to find you alive, Shuhrat.”

“...listen, i’m...still iffy on you guys but...i’m doing this for Marius. Each year it’s becoming more and more difficult to protect him by myself, so...if he said he’ll work with y’all then i’ll too...for now.” he told them.

“A partnership is better than nothing. Oh, heads up everyone!” Timur told as they lean their heads to the window and saw the ruins of a city appearing in front of them.

“*Sigh* each city just looks the same ever since we manage to escape New Mexico…”

“How did you two escape? I remember the large trench circling the city and we were told you were gone when the tunnel was made.” Monika explained.

“(Tunnel?) we found a base that Rainbow wiped off our phones. We found a workshop with blueprints for an armored vehicle and the vehicle someone was working on. The plan included a nitro boost to fly over the trench. It took us months to make the damn thing and we nearly escaped by a hair when we drove it.”

“Now that’s a way to escape, but damn. If you guys waited a bit longer or we arrived earlier…”

“...listen-” 

“Uh oh. Guys, we have a problem!” Timur shouted, waking Marius as he and the others left the RV and saw the problem he was referring to. There was an enormous amount of rumble in front of them, creating an impassable road block. Removing the rubble would take too much time and a lot more man power and trying to drive over it will damage the RV.

“Shit, a few minutes drive just turned into a several hour walk.” Timur complaint.

“Maybe we could go around?” Monika suggested.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, the outside has tons of Chimeras around. Me and Marius had a difficult time leaving this place because of so few years back.” Shuhrat explained.

“That only leaves us walking, you’ll be ok?”

“I’ll be fine, the pain isn’t much, i’ll live. This way, we can cut some alleyways and be there in a few hours. Timur...stay close to Marius, please.”

“O-oh, yeah sure.” he answered. Marius cracks a small smile on his wakened face, is Shuhrat opening up to them? If so, then maybe his trust will return and he doesn’t have to deprive himself of sleep.

-:-

“The city ruins gave a blink atmosphere as the group traversed what remains, none of them had any real attachment due to them never taking any real interest in visiting the country. Still, the sorry site continued to drain their lingering hope as there were no signs of Dominic passing by. They know he isn’t dead, but he should have been here before them. Shuhrat constantly shifted his eyes to Marius, even though he asked, he still has caution about Timur and Monika. But he does tell himself he’s being harsh, if they really were against him, then they would have done something by now. Still, his head told him to watch out as it reminded him of Jordan and how he was just like them as he remembers Mike. As they continue to walk, Timur pulls out a pair of binoculars and scopes the area ahead for hostels they might come across.

“Hmmm...it’s too quiet and we haven’t seen a Chimera in a while. Timur?” 

“Nothing...not even corpses of the Chimeras.” he answered.

“That can’t be right, me and Shu crossed this place many times, the city was crawling with them. They can’t just up and disappeared-”

“-Stop! Everyone, behind here!” Timur commanded as they hid behind a damaged car, he passed the binoculars to Monika then it was passed to Shuhrat. He saw a group of bandits talking amongst each other as they were beating a tied up Chimera for fun.

“Hostiles, guess we know why they’re isn’t that many Chimeras anymore…”

“*Sigh* they were so bored that they put themselves at risk to capture these things, only to beat them up for fun, sounds just like a highschool bully.” Monika compared.

“Yeah, I doubt Dom came this way...if he had a brain.”

“He didn’t, he may be stupid…”

“...yeah?” Shuhrat questioned.

“Well, I just know he didn’t come this way.” she claims. Shuhrat pinched his eyes as the others laughed knowing that Dom’s reputation still exists and it’s still as bad as before. They decided to take a detour by cutting through some shops but came to a halt, more bandits patrolling but they were laughing at something else. There was a group of survivors crying and begging for their lives, the bandits pointed their weapons as some just finished reloading and putting in a fresh clip. The air soon was rattled with the sound of gunfire that was unleashed into the survivors, laughing piercing their ears, blood running on the pavement, corpses dyed red as the bandits praised each other as they walked away with fresh innocent blood on their hands. Shuhrat and the others closed their eyes, they saw too many people die and to see it again would turn their stomachs. Why, why did those people find joy from taking others' lives? Especially with how the world is now. It’s people like them is what causes Shuhrat’s distrust to grow, to where he’ll kill anyone who comes close to them. His hands twitched as he was getting enraged from the bandit’s actions, but Marius slipped his hand on his and locked his fingers onto Shuhrat’s hand. He looked into his husband’s face and saw that he was worried he’ll do something rash. Shuhrat’s anger quickly faded as Marius tugged him forward, it’s better if they avoid the corpses and go another route. But each detour they took, they saw the same results and it took a toll on them. Each detour they were forced to take, the further they were from city hall. Timur raised his hand and told everyone to hide again, the bandit’s were out around them again but this encounter was frightening. The bandit’s were riding on top of a Smasher, holding it in control by a leash as it served as their pet. 

“The hell? They’re riding them like mounts!?” Shuhrat called out.

“Looks like it, they have it wrapped up in blankets and a saddle, guess to avoid the exposure…” Monika said.

“That’s probably why there aren't any Chimeras around. When me and Shu encountered that huge thing the first time, they were no grunts around because they feared their roar-”

“Like a lion roaring to assert their dominance in a kingdom.” Timur finished.

“Yeah, but people are just as dangerous as the Chimeras…”

“Then let’s keep out of sight and- shit…” Shuhrat paused as a glass bottle fall from a ledge and shattered when it made contact with the ground. The bandit’s didn’t hear anything as they were far from them, but it’s different for a Chimera. The Smasher turned their direction and alerted the bandit’s as they squinted their eyes.

“STRAGGLERS!”

“SHIT, RUN!” was the words Monika threw in the air as the group was forced to flee from their now new purserers. They heard the heavy footsteps approaching closer to them as the bandits rode on the Smashers like horses as it bashed and forced it way through many obstacles to catch up to the group. Normally, Monka or Timur wouldn’t have a problem outrunning or outsmarting in this type of situation. Unfortunately, with Marius’ limping and Shuhrat’s injuries, they were forced to slow down so they wouldn’t get left behind. If that wasn’t a problem, the bullets flying by them were. Luckily for them, riding a Smasher messed with their aiming but tha still didn’t mean a bullet couldn’t bounce off a wall and plant right between their eyes. 

-:-

The shifting, cold winds blowing coursing between each skyscraper returned again as a man held himself, the icy winds caused him to shiver and sigh as he was missing the summer heat. That was a lie, he hated the heat but he also hated the cold. This was mainly due to his choice of clothing which consists of a leather vest with his bare chest exposed and revealing his unique tattoos, Dark jeans that saw better days with boots that were covered in dried mud and blood. The man released a sneeze as he saw his reflection on a window, his hair was kept short and spiky but his beard was a groomed forest. Beside him was another man who put down his pair of binoculars as snorted at his friend's small delima. Unlike his friend, he was wearing weather appropriate clothing. Short blonde hair tied into a small ponytail, thin beard growing on his face but the most noticeable thing was that his right arm was missing.

“I don’t know how you managed to get this fair with such exposing clothing, kinda jealous.” 

“You’re guess is as good as mine, A-A-ACHOO! I hate the cold…”

“Yeah, the cold hates you too.” he joked as he went back to scoping the area.

“Anything?”

“...Nothing, you sure you gave them the right location?”

“Of course, I may be stupid but-”

“But?”

“...anyways, they should have been here by now, where are they? Huh?” The man questioned as his walkie went off.

“Bandit here, what’s up?”

“I think I know why they’re here yet, take a look northside!” the person on the radio told.

“Elias, look towards the northside!” he told him, he pointed his view and saw figures running between the streets and alleyways. He zoomed in to get a better look and saw his companions being chased by bandits riding Smashers.

“SHIT, IT’S THEM! MONIKA AND THE OTHERS, THEY’RE BEING CHASED!” He said, the man took a look and indeed saw his friends in trouble as they were trying to outrun their chasers.

“(If they keep running in that direction, they’ll eventually end up at…) Ok, Elias come on! Tachanka, listen to what i’m going to tell you.”

-:-

The group burst inside a recreation centered as Timur slammed the door and placed a copper pipe through the handles. He soon realized that’s only going to buy them a few seconds of time as the Smashers already proved that nothing can hold against their might. They rushed through the building as they reached the gaming area that had a door leading to the alleyway but found that it was jammed.

“SHIT! MONIKA, HELP!” Timur shouted as he was trying to force it open, Monika helped but her efforts didn’t ease their situation one but. Shuhrat grit his teeth and tried to help, but he fell over from his injuries but he had to get up. If they’re caught, it’ll be over for them, over for Marius. He keeps telling himself to get up, but his body refuses. Can’t force a damage part to work or it’ll destroy itself. He shut his eyes as he felt tears were trying to fall, he failed them, his friends and his husband.

“YOU GUYS NEED A HAND!?” A rough voice asked outside. The heard heavy objects being removed from the other side, the door bust down from a hard kick as a man came inside and wrapped Shuhrat’s arm around his shoulder and lifted him up.

“No time for a touchy reunion, this way, hurry!” he told them. He led them outside and to a parking garage as they heard the nadits behind them shouting to each other to go to the garage.

“ELIAS, ALEX, THEY’RE COMING! Everyone, take cover and wait!” he commanded. They hid behind the dismantled remains of cars as they saw the bandits coming inside without the Chimeras due to the size of the garage. As they creeped their way inside, remaining cautious, two men were finishing setting up for their plan of attack.

“(ready?)”

“(Always!)” another responded. Wooden planks that made a wall fell down to catch the bandit’s attention, as they turned, they saw two men. One was missing an arm with a shield with an odd design and another was an elderly man with a mounted turret. 

“SAY CHEESE!” The armless man shouted as he engulfed the space with a blinding white light, the bandit’s eyesight were stolen for a brief moment but that was all that was needed for the men behind Elias. Elias moved out the way as the man aimed at the men in front of him.

“LMG MOUNTED, HOSTILES SPOTTED, FIRING!” He screamed as he unleashed hell with a rain of bullets flying towards the bandits. Flesh tore to pieces with each bullet piercing through, giving the men no chance to fight back as they were blinded by light and torn to pieces by the turret. Bullets dropped like rain as the built, elderly man loaded another clip as he was waiting for the Smasher to come inside and attack them. Neither of the mounted beasts came in to wreak havoc but they remained outside like tamed animals.

“That'll just make things easier for us, I guess.” the man said as he disassembled the turret into pieces and put them in a large backpack, the group chuckled as they saw that the pieces didn’t fit as they created holes and stuck out. The men walked up to the others and they watched a smile grow on their faces as Elias scooped up Marius and the elderly doing the same to Timur and Shuhrat.

“MMMMMAAAARRIIIUSSSSS! I MISSED YOU SO, SO , SO MUCH! OH, DON’T EVER DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT AGAIN!” he demanded as he squeezed the small man tighter and tighter as he was starting to turn blue. Elias released his friend as he felt his back aching from age, Marius took in a deep breath as he felt Dominic’s hand on his shoulder.

“It’s good to see that you’re alive, Marius.”

“Dom…*sniffle* Elias…” he mustered before wiping away his running tears.

“Haha, I...don’t blame you. *Sniffle* ten years is a fucking long time.”

“*Sniffle* 3650 days exactly-”

“Ok, nerd. Let’s not ruin this. Still, it’s good to find you and it’s such a relief-”

“Too bad I can’t say the same for them.” Elias pointed out as they turned to see Timur and Shuhrat turning blue from Tachanka bear hug as he gave a barrage of kisses.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, TIMUR AND LITTLE SHUHRAT! TOO LONG I MISSED YOU TWO! MY ADORABLE SONS, ALIVE AND BREATHING. NOW ALL MY KIDS ARE SAFE AND SOUND...ish.”

“Nice...to see you...too, Alex!” Timur managed to say from his airless body.

“UGH EASY, ALEX! AND...STOP CALLING ME LITTLE...WHEN I’M NOT THE YOUNGEST!”

“But the name is cute and fits you!” he said as he gives them a sloppy kiss on their cheeks.

“Does sound a bit more cuter than Shu.”

“Awwww, you gave such a cute one, Marius!”

“MARIUS!?”

“Alright, alright. Let’s continue this when we’re somewhere safe, I'm sure there's more bandits around and I don’t want to be an easy target for them.” Dominic said, everyone nodded in agreement as they started walking to the exit of the garage, except Shuhrat. He watches them, eye twitching and his head aching. Too many, too many people, too many around Marius. Then he heard them, those dark thoughts whispering to him about his past. What the others did them, what Jordan did them and how it almost killed them. Marius stopped as he felt something off in the air, he turned to see his husband shaking.

“Shu?” he called for, walking up to him and handing his hand. The others saw him and tried to approach him, but he pushed Marius aside and pointed his weapon at the others.

“SHU!?”

“Stay...STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!”


	8. Outbreak 8: Needed words Pt1

Icy rain fell from the sky as it drenches the city below, dissolving the snow from last night and turning it into sleet that's more slippery than the hidden black ice. To others, it was a simple day that could be easily dismissed as an nothing, but to Marius, it was his darkest day. Marius and Shuhrat discovered a small White mask hideout last night in the outskirts. Unfortunately, Marius learned a truth that cracked his mind. Now, he just stares out the window and watches the rain. Silence filled their room as the wind outside suddenly grew violent as it much the same dark energy Maius’ body was spilling out. What’s happening? Shuhrat’s heart was spiraling, he didn’t know Marius could be like this. Who is he, this isn’t him. Or was it? A side he didn’t want to show others? A side he feared that’ll turn people away? Shuhrat did just learn more of Marius’ lonely past, but was that all? Was that all to Marius and his past life?

“Marius?”

“...”

“M-Marius…?”

“What?” he answered. His voice was cold and dry, no emotions. He didn’t even turn around to speak, he just continued watching the rain fall. Shuhrat leaned from his bed to look at Marius' reflection, only to see it was covered up by the foggy window glass.

“What...do you want to do?”

“...are fucking idiot? Find my mother, of course!” he responded, but why did it stab his chest. Marius wasn’t the one to curse or even respond with such bitterness and spite.

“I’ll find my mother and get my answer!”

“D-don’t you mean we?” Shuhrat tried to correct, but all he got was silence as Marius’ body turned with the wind blowing for an ominous effect. Shuhrat took a good look at his eyes, dead like a fish. But within them was hatred, spite, anger, confusion, emotions Shuhrat didn’t think Marius couldn’t express. Tightness gripped his throat as no words could be enough to calm Marius down, it was almost he was speaking to himself.

“I...want you to go home, Shuhrat. This doesn’t concern you anymore-”

“But I just can’t-”

“I SAID LEAVE!” he shouted as the winds shook the windows once more.

“If they didn’t want me...if my uncle didn’t want...then so be it, but I want to hear it out of her mouth! I want to hear...as I pull her fucking tongue out!”

“Marius, this isn't you!”

“AND WHAT THE FUCK YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? I...I DON’T EVEN KNOW MYSELF AND NOW I’M FINDING OUT THAT MY OWN FAMILY DIDN’T WANT ME!?”

“But they do...the charm proves it!” he said, pulling out the charm he kept and took care of. Marius froze as he stared at the charm. He soon walked over and took the charm as he hung it in front of his face.

“Trash…” he muttered as he dropped it and smashed the wooden charm into pieces. Another piece of Shuhrat shattered as Marius took his coat and headed out the door.

“Don’t follow me…” he said before the door shut, forcing Shuhrat back into silences as he picked up the broken charm piece and held it close to his heart.

“This...is all my fault…”

-:-

Timur, Alex, Maxim, Monika, Elias, and Dominic were in the briefing room sitting as they watched Eliza pace herself back and forth as she questioned them on the whereabouts of Shuhrat and Marius.

“I told you, we don’t know where they are nor why they’re not answering. But assuming working with the Whte mask is blowing that far out the water.” Dominc told.

“And I'm telling you why these two up and disappeared and didn’t tell their unit? Not to mention that you three have a history of disobeying orders when it comes to each other. So I can also assume that you know their location-”

“WE DON’T!”

“AND HOW DO I KNOW YOU’RE NOT LYING!?” she asks, but Dominic just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“Now hold on, Eliza. I highly doubt either of them are working with terrorists because Marius is everywhere so he would have been easily seen if he was working with them. As for Shuhrat, he never really leaves the workshop and considering how many of us use it, he would have been seen too.” Timur explained.

“This is getting us nowhere- well look at that. They boarded a flight to NYC-”

“NYC, why America?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Timur, Monika, Dominic, and Elias. You four will go over and place Marius and Shuhrat under arrest for suspicion of terrorist activity until further notice. And to make sure you won't pull a fast one, i’ll assign Isaak to report if anything happens. You’ll depart in an hour, don’t be late.” she finished before exiting the room.

“What do we do?”

“What we usually do, find Marius and Shuhrat and hopefully bring this misunderstanding to size. Jesus, who the hell just assumes terrorist actions for being missing for one day!?” Dominic questioned before flopping in his chair. Elias' phone pinged up a message, same with Timur, Monika, and Dominic as they opened it and saw Dokkaebis’s logo on top of it. She asked them to come to her barracks and don’t worry about the cameras. Without questioning, the four left the room and to her barracks as they opened it up and closed the door behind them. They saw Grace toiling away on her laptop as she paused to greet her fellow ops.

“Took you guys long enough, don’t you know it’s rude to keep someone waiting?”

“Don’t you know it’s bad to stare at a computer scre- oh oops, the glasses tells me you already know.” Dominic threw back as the group laughed, making Grace blush and turn red as she pushed up her glasses.

“DICK! A-anyways, heard Ash claiming Marius and Shuhrat being a part of White mask.”

“Bit extreme if you ask me…”

“To an average person, yes. But to Ash, no, she overthinks things and I honestly don’t know how she earned her job. Anyways, they’re not a part of them, they’re actually looking for them.” she corrected.

“Looking?”

“Give them a call, I was the one who was blocking everyone from contacting them and blocked the camera feeds to give them some time.” she answered. Dominic tried ringing Marius but his phone went straight to voicemail.

“Nothing, he still isn’t picking up…Timur, can you try Shuhrat?”

“Of course.” Timur pulled out his phone and rang Shuhrat. Shuhrat saw that Timur was calling him and was hesitant to answer at first, but a message from Grace told him it’s ok for him to pick up.

“Timur?”

“Shuhrat! You’re alive, how are you and where’s Marius?” he asked. Again, the tightness of his throat came back as he stared at the broken charm in his hand.

“He’s...gone, I tried calling him but he isn’t responding…”

“What happened?” Dominic asked. Shuhrat breathed in some air before giving them a long explanation of what happened.

“I see, I didn’t think to hear this again…”

“Have you seen this before?” Shuhrat questioned.

“Yes, a few years ago. Me and Marius went to the same academy-”

“PLEASE, HOW DID YOU FIX THIS?!”

“I...didn’t, it’s more like it fixed itself, nor do I remember what caused it…”

“Shit…”

“Listen Shuhrat, sit tight and wait for us. We’ll sort this out and figure it out how to get Ash and the others off your asses so they could stop throwing this wrong accusation.” he said, Shuhrat raised as brow as he questioned that sentence.

“Accusation?”

“I’ll explain later, we’ll see you soon.” he said before ending the call, Shuhrat threw himself on the bed as Grace turned on the lights.

“You really think Shuhrat is gonna sit still?” Timur chuckled as he approached the doors.

“Of course not, let’s just hope we get there before anything happens that’ll plant a bullet in their skull.” Dominic answered as they all left Grace barracks, hoping no one was eavesdropping, but someone was. Not close, by afar, a soft smile formed on his as he went back to his barracks and came in contact with Isaak.

“Need something?”

-:-

Shuhrat stared out his window as the rain stopped its icy crusade of attempting to drown the city, but showed that the winds were still as violent as they were from the morning. He checked the time and saw that it hit noon already, but Marius still hasn’t returned. He huffed, he sighed, his chest ached as the need to know where his friend was at was strong. He knows Dominic told him to stay put, but Shuhrat refused, he couldn’t sit still with Marius still out in a large city he never visited. He picked himself up, grabbed his coat and left his room to look for Marius. Now if only he had a clue where to look as he wondered for hours aimlessly, he didn’t know to call Grace without the risk of Rainbow tracking him. He made a pit stop at a shop before resuming his search only for him to grow hungry a few hours in. He looked at the time and saw that it was approaching 5pm. Five hours of no results as his stomach growled loud enough to conquer the wind howling throughout the city. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a protein bar to give his stomach cheap fuel. As he was about to eat it, he paused as he remembered something Marius said.

“ **Shuhrat! I told you, you can’t keep eating small stuff like that, you’ll get hungry again!** ” played inside his head as he threw the bar away into the trash.

“(If I find him with my stomach growling, he’ll surely scold me until I die of old age. Guess nothing wrong of stopping real quick…)” he told himself. He noticed a food stand on the sidewalk, the aroma caught this nose and his stomach as it made him approach the vendor to hopefully quell hunger.

“Oh, a foreigner!”

“You could tell just by looking?”

“Well anyone could tell if you have your nation flag on your coat sleeve!” the man answered, Shuhrat looked over and did see his nation flag, probably why he got so many wandering eyes.

“I...guess you’re right. I’m looking to eat something filling and this caught my nose...and my stomach.”

“Well I can definitely give you something filling, one sec!” the man asked as he dug in his cart and pulled out something that gave Shuhrat nightmares. The man pulled out a stuffed hotdog with numerous condiments and other food items on top of it, Shuhrat watched the grease ooze out the side and onto the man’s hand as the man offered it to him.

“Here ya go, a NYC special-”

“What’s the special!? A heart attack!?” he finished as he watched a grease bubble form and pop before his eyes. Looking at that monster of a food item reminded him how he watched the FBI unit cook their food that’s similar to the disgusted sight in front of him, remembering Jack saying that’s normal to eat where he’s from.

“Guessing this doesn’t tickle your fancy?”

“No, I like to live. Anything else?”

“Um...here!” the man offered him a box of fries with the same horrid sight, the smell was good for a moment but soon made him gag. The vendor saw that it didn’t please him either so he offered numerous items but all were rejected.

“Well damn, we’re in a pickle, aren’t we?”

“Tch, do you have anything that’s filling but won’t kill me after a bite!?”

“...I think I do-”

“Bread...i’m eating bread…” Shuhrat said, sitting on a bench with a bottle of water. The man was kind enough and made it free, Shuhrat thanked him but muttered under his breath on how stupid that the healthiest and filling thing the vendor had was plain bread. After sighing and devouring his “meal” he returned to his room as the sky turned dark and the cold weather was becoming too much for his thin coat, but when he returned to his room, Marius still wasn’t back, he was still out there. Once again, Shuhrat's chest aches as guilt weighed his shoulders, he started to blame himself again for even suggesting the whole idea. What would Timur do? What would Maxim do? What would Alex do if they came across this situation? Shuhrat has always been a “straight to the point” type of guy. Then a thought came, if he couldn’t figure out how to fix Marius, then how could love a man such as- no, he mustn’t think that. If Marius caught him thinking like that again, he’ll scold him again. His eyes lit up, instead of thinking like himself, how about he put himself in Marius' shoe, how would he solve this? He closed his eyes and saw himself as his friend. Marius wouldn’t panic, he’ll think and reassess the situation, something every op was trained to do. Thinking like Marius stopped the aching as Shuhrat saw that his night was coming to an end, he needed to sleep. Staying up and waiting would be a waste and pointless, Marius showed no signs of returning. Shuhrat removed his clothes, showered and climbed into his bed as he stared at the empty on right next to his.

“(Ain’t you cold...Marius?)”

-:-

“*phone rings* mm…. *phone rings*....leave me alone…” Shuhrat tired self asked as the hotel phone continued to ring. After the third ring he got up and looked at the time, 4pm. 4pm? How long did Shuhrat sleep? Was he that tired? Regardless, he picked up the phone and it was the hotel’s desk clerk.

“Hello…”

“Greetings, sorry to bother you. I have something to tell you if you don’t mind?”

“No, what is it?”

“Firstly, your friends will be arriving within a few hours-”

“(friends? Oh, Dominic and the others. No surprise they got here so fast…) ok, what’s the second thing?”

“Um...don’t be alarmed. The man that came with you, wasn’t he around 5’4, dirty blond with a thin beard?” he asked, the description matched Marius and it took the tiredness right out of Shuhrat as he rose from his bed.

“Yes, you seen!?”

“I haven’t, but a hotel clerk has. It was around 2 hours ago, he was chasing down some people some blocks away from here, they all had white mask-” Shuhrat heart froze.

“WHERE EXACTLY WAS THE LOCATION!?”

“I-It’s a bar down the street with pink neon signs hanging outside, there’s alleyways connecting it to the apartment complexes near it, can’t miss it.” he answered before Shuhrat hung up, but now he was panicking. He needs to find Marius now, there was no time to wait for the others. Even with risk, he sent Grace a message so she could fill in the others as he grabbed his clothing and searched the streets. His search was leading him nowhere as the sky turned dark once more and snow began to fall and gifting the city a nice sheet of white. He stopped to catch his breath and begged, begged for anything that could help him. His phone vibrated and saw a message from Grace, they were directions that lead to a location in the outskirts of NYC. She urged him to wait for others but there was no time,Marius could be dead by the time they get here. He knows being a lone wolf is a death sentence, but for Marius, he’ll jump in the jaws of death. Shuhrat rushed to his room, geared up and droved to the outskirts.

-:-

The night was quiet, the surrounding white was comforting but at the same time, worrying. White, a color that helps others shine, a color like red. Shuhrat didn’t want to think about seeing Marius' corpse on the fresh snow with his blood stain the everlasting white, but the thought kept returning and it toggled his mind. He scoped the location out and saw another small warehouse like before, he saw some White masks go inside, but none of them was Marius.

“(Come on, where are you...huh?)” he turned his attention back to the warehouse, smoke was seeping through the windows and the ventilation. He then saw through other windows and saw flickering flashes like someone was shooting. Then in an instant, one of the garage doors of the warehouse burst open with three vehicles storming right out, almost like they were trying to escape. Shuhrat then watches Marius shooting at them from the garage, Marius sucked his teeth as he was starting up a vehicle to catch up. Shuhrat stopped his observation and rushed to his friend who was already driving out.

“MARIUS, WAIT!” he called out.

“Shuhrat!? Why are you here, I told you to go home!”

“I’m not leaving without you!”

“Tch, Shuhrat...TAKE THE FUCKING HINT!” He shouted, revving up the vehicle and spraying snow and dirt in Shuhrat’s face before driving off and disappearing into the distance. Shuhrat needed one of his own, but he saw that the rest were destroyed and his was too far, he’ll lose the trail before he even reached it. His head throbbed, what could he sv do?

“D-DAMMMMMMIT!-”

“Screaming in the damn air isn't going to help!” a voice shouted, Shuhrat turned to see Dominic geared up offering his hand then taking the lead.

“If we’re going to catch them, we need to act now!”

-:-

Dominic and Shuhrat caught up with the speeding vehicles ahead of them, thankfully the roads were clear elsewise this may have been difficult.

“How did you-”

“Grace filled me in, but the hell were you thinking going in like that by yourself!?”

“Like you wouldn’t do the same!?”

“*deep breath* you’re right. For Marius, Monika, or Elias, I...would do the same but I wished you hold still!”

“Then you should have hurried your assup! Where’s the others?”

“Securing the roads and patrolling the city in case of any more funny people. It’s just me, you, and Timur with his fancy new toy.” he explained

“(That’ll explain why the roads are clear and toy?)” he questioned.

“Thank the greenhorn, anyways the plan is simple. Eliminate the White masks, they’re just grunts but still a threat to the public, clear?”

“Crystal!” he agreed. Dominic stepped on the gas as he was catching up to the other speeding vehicles. Without warning, he was forced to do a sharp turn and a swerve as a vehicle blew up in flames as it lost its balance and tumbled on the road.

“JESUS, d-did Marius do that!?”

“Whenever Marius is angry, he’s a force of destruction. This is why I'm never afraid of Caveria or Clash, they’re nowhere near Marius, let’s just hope he isn’t too lost…” he said. One vehicle down meant there were two left, Dominic caught up and now aline with the others. Marius turned for a quick glance but went back to driving. As the heat of the moment rose, more vehicles caught up that weren't their allies.

“Shit, more of them! What’s the plan!?”

“Nothing, let Timur handle them.”

“Timur-” before that thought finished, one of the cars behind exploded as a loud bang pierced the surrounding white. Shuhrat knows that sound by heart, that sound was only made with Timur’s marksman rifle. Far, far from them was him using his camo clothing to blend with the surrounding white as his cover as he provided cover fire for his friends, On his face lay a blue visor that helped make his accuracy even greater than his imagination.

“(So, this is what Renment could do.) he muttered to himself. He took another shot as it pierced the other car and caused it to explode like the previous one. But in the midst of the commotion, Marius and the car ahead were roaming into each other. Unfortunately, black ice hid itself as the vehicles were its victims as they flew off the roads and into the fields, disappearing into the white and kicking up fresh snow.

“MARIUS!” Shuhrat cried as he jumped out and left Dominic with the remaining vehicle as he dove into the blinding white with no clear vision.

“MARIUS! MAAARRIUUSS!?” He screamed within the surrounding white. A crunch was made, someone was approaching himas the fresh snow crunched beneath their feet. He turned to call his friend's name again,but he paused. A sharp pain was in his thigh as he looked down and saw a knife lodged into it. His face was filled with pain as he looked at the figure that revealed itself, a white mask. Shuhrat kicked the hostile away from him as he tried to take the knife out but the masked fiend jumped on Shuhrat with another knife as they tried to make an attempt of stabbing him knowing the ain weakened him. But as the knife dropped, Marius launched himself at the masked fiend and took their knife and planted it in their throat without a single hesitation. He killed in cold blood as they both watched the warm blood stain the snow beneath the body. No one could survive that, no matter who you were. Shuhrat reached to take the knife out but Marius' words paused him.

“It’ll make the wound worse if you take it out, leave it in.” he advised with his back still turned. Marius' presence was as cold as the air. He took his advice and left the knife alone.

“...is that-”

“My mother? No, this was a stain I had to get rid of.”

“Then i’m guessing...she ran away?”

“...no, she was here. I killed her in the warehouse after she gave me the answer I wanted, I came after these people because I was just cleaning up my mess.”

“Then...what now?” he asked. A shift in the air came as the wind came and showed it violent wrath. Marius turned away as his gaze latched onto Shuhrats. Once again, dead as a fish and cold as the snow, then to make the feeling worse, a crooked smile grew on Marius' face as the surrounding whote couldn’t mask the tears forming in his eyes.

“Marius…”

“It...w-was it, it…*sniffled* was e-exactly what I feared. I wasn’t...wanted-”

“That isn’t true!”

“YES IT IS, CAME RIGHT OUT HER MOUTH! Right…*sniffle* out o-of her mouth…” he cried. Shuhrat fought the pain as he limped to his broken friend.

“WHY!? Why...what did I do? Just..j-just existing!? Was that it!? Then...i’m sorry, i’m so, so, s-so sorry. No one wants me... I have no family...I...have no one. And…*sniffle* and I e-even took it out on...you, Shuhrat-”

“Stop.”

“Huh?” he said. Shuhrat limped closer and grabbed Marius’ hand as he reached in his pocket and placed the wooden charm in his hand. Suddenly, the winds stopped as Marius stared in disbelief at the charm he swore he destroyed.

“Y-you...fixed it?”

“Well, took it to a shop. Marius, do you remember what you told me when we first came here, what you always wanted to make?” he asked. Marius looked away, of course he knows, he wanted a family, his own.

“I...wanted a family of my own-”

“And when you gave me this, I felt like I was a part of your family, Marius!” he finished. Marius’ eyes lit up, Shuhrat saw that they were coming back, he was coming back.

“You bothering me everyday, tinkering together, dragging me on those weird birthday celebrations for the other ops. I felt like I was in your family, family is what you make, not what you're born to. My family was shit beside my brother. Hell, if you asked me if I was related, i’ll say no-”

“Shuhrat…”

“I...know hearing it from your parents was heartbreaking, it broke you and...turned you to..this. Your warm, a pleasant being that’s fun to be around...but I also learned your dark side. The side you were afraid to show because you thought no one would want you if they knew. So you hid it, hid your pain, hid your sorrow, hid your anger, hid all of it because they can prevent the very thing you want, a family.” If Marius couldn’t look at Shuhrat then, he couldn’t now. Everything he said was correct, he hid his dark self and only showed his positive side because he feared the thing that came out of Shuhrat’s mouth.

“But Marius...i’m not much but i’m here!”

“W-wha-”

“If you're sad, angry, in need of someone, tell me! Scream at me, take it all out on me! If Dom makes you angry, hell if I do something that upsets you, let it out! Tell me...because what you became scared me...and knowing that this happened before scared me more…” he told him. Marius couldn’t hold his tears anymore, he let them fall as Shuhrat gripped his shoulder.

“But that's not all…”

“Huh-AUGH!” Marius was met with Shuhrat’s fist in his stomach and then another to his face, knocking him down into the snow as he suffered in pain and confusion as he looked up with Shuhrat’s face red with his own anger.

“With that said..do...YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURT!? THE WORDS THAT CAME OUT YOUR MOUTH, THEY HURT! THEY STABBED ME, MARIUS! To say no one cares, no one wants you, LIES! I CARE, DOM CARE, MONIKA AND ELIAS CARE! I DON’T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY SUCH A THING WHEN WE PROVEN THAT YOU MATTERED TO US-'' he shouted, kneeing into the snow and hugging his torned friend.

“I’m serious, Marius. I don’t ever want to hear that again, promise me…”

“ **...Wir werden immer in den armen des anderen sein** ”

“What?”

“It means we will always be in each other’s arms, it was the last thing mom and dad said to me before they left me. If you repeat that to me and promise, i’ll promise in return…” he asked, Shuhrat blushed as that’s more of a meaningful thing to say but he did it anyway.

“O-ok, here goes. * **completely said it wrong and said something else** *” Marius burst into laughter as Shuhrat turned more red than he already was.

“W-what!?”

“You said you ate roadkill for dinner last night. I never said you had to say it in German, you could have said it in English but a deal is a deal. I...promise if I need to vent, i’ll come to you so I won’t ever say what I said these past couple of days.” he promised as he hugs Shuhrat back.

“Good, also if you ever spray snow and dirt in my face again, i’ll drown you.”

“*Giggle* ok, I won’t. Can...we go back now? It’s getting really cold now…”

“Yeah and this knife is LITERALLY killing me, let’s go get Dom…”

-:-

As Marius flops on his bed, Shuhrat watches him kick his clothing off as he bundles up in his blanket. Shuhrat laughs, it wasn’t for Marius to crave his bed, he usually does whatever he can to stay up rather than to lay down.

“Shuhrat, really. Thank you.”

“No need, i’m just relieved I didn’t find you dead. Sleep tight, you need it, ok?”

“Ok. Hey...Shuhrat? One day, let’s...go look for your brother but let’s let Rainbow know, I rather not stir trouble up again…” he suggested. Shuhrat smiled at the thought but he rejected it.

“I appreciate it, but no…”

“W-why…?”

“Because unlike your parents, he...can’t be found with our means. He’s actually off the grid…”

“...if it’s ok, why did he disappear?”

“...*sigh*listen. He was older, way older than me and I still remember that day when he left to join the military. My parents were proud and so was I, but cut to three years later when we received word that he died. It damaged our family and changed our lives...until I learned the truth. Just when I turned 18, I had a letter addressed to me but the envelope was weird and it was sitting in my room unopened. Our parents opens any letter regardless to who it’s addressed too so to find it intact was odd. I opened it and read it, over, and over, and over again,”

“What did it say?” Marius asked.

“ **My dear little Shuhrat, this will be our last conversation until you find me. You probably received word of my death, but that was a lie. I went AWOL, I couldn’t work for something corrupted and gruesome that spread lies faster than the plague. Little Shuhrat, grow up to be you, never let yourself be tied to others bidding, to others wants. Because they only want their benefits, never yours. When you grow older, I want you to find me, but I’ll warn you, it’ll be difficult. If the military hasn't found me with their means, it’ll be just as difficult for you. I can be anywhere in the world and I’m never in one place for long, but if anyone on this planet who could find me, it’ll be you. Through chaos we raise and through chaos we evolve. Stay safe and I love you**.” he didn’t even put his name...I read that letter everyday and itched it in my head. So no, this will be just a wild goose chase for you-”

“And who said I would mind?” he cut in.

“We’re family, Shuhrat. I’ll help no matter what!”

“...Yeah, we are but now, sleep. You had it rough and you desperately need it!” he reminded him. Shuhrat laid Marius to rest, he needed from what mental stress he endured during this trip. Within an instant, the man fell asleep with a smile on his face. Marius held his hand as he smiled in return, the Marius he knew came back and hopefully he never has to see him turn it that other self again. As the night progresses, he raises Marius’s hand and kisses it as he strokes his hair before approaching the door.

“(I’ll never leave you, Marius.)” he told himself before shutting the door and letting his friend rest before their return for Hereford. Shuhrat took the elevator to the main lobby floor where the lounging area was at where he saw the others resting.

“How is he?” Monika asked, watching Elias burn his tongue with hot cocoa.

“He’s fine and back to his usual self, how was things on your end?”

“Fine, no unusual activity. We only came to take you guys back and neutralize the threat here but since that is taken care of…” she paused as she raised a brow at Shuhrat, He felt a chill down his spine when he got on from Elias, then Timur, then Isaak and Dom.

“So...Shuhrat, you and Marius are kinda close.”

“(oh no…)”

“Do you have a...you know, crush?”

“NO!”

“Ha, he answered quickly, he does!” Dominic pointed out. Shuhrat turned red once more.

“Aww, so cute. When did you started having feelings for him-”

“N-no, it’s nothing like that!”

“Oh, not you kissing his hand and stroking his hair?” Dominic mocked as he exposed Shuhrat, twirling around a blue visor that he recognized.

“*Unintelligible mixture of Russian and English*”

“He’s so embarrassed that he can’t speak properly!” Timur pointed out.

“Well, you two have some time. A storm is coming and no airlines overseas are available until it passes.” Monika told, but Shuhrat honestly wished he was caught in said storm. Anything to save him from his embarrassment as he forced his hat down his red face.


	9. Outbreak 9: Needed words Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing something for a long time, but I finally have a pc again so I can go back to updating regularly. Enjoy :D

**11 years ago**

Shuhrat slammed the soap soaked mop on the floor as he and Marius were hours moping all of Hereford. Starting in the morning and barely breaking noon, the two stretched their arms as they took a small break, only for Ash to come by and glare them down and to get back to work. Now they continue moping the floors as they only covered half of the base. It’s been a month and a half since the duo left to find Marius’ parents unannounced. Despite Thomas taking the fall for them, they were still punished by doing numerous chores around the base and limited access to certain equipment with time limit in the workshop

“This is shit, it has been a month and a half and we’re still being punish...NOT TO MENTION PEOPLE ARE STILL WALKING ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!” he angrily expressed as two passing ops walked over the floor, leaving dirty prints behind.

“Well...I agree, but we really did go against several rules, it was nice of Thomas and Adrian to take the fall for us. Thankfully they weren’t dismissed either.”

“Still...it’s annoying that some people still think we’re part of White Mask even though we proved that we aren’t-”

“Well, it’ll blow over soon. So...are ya going to join the event coming up?”

“What event?”

“The Valentine’s one, Valentine's day is next week. It starts today.”

“And how does it work?” he asked as he mopped the dirty footprints again.

“You make a Valentine card, write what ya want to write. You then choose to either write your name or keep it anonymous. If you choose to write your name, your card isn’t given until the 14th. If it’s anonymous, you have to give a hint so the receiver could have a chance to figure it out all up until the 13th. Of course, it’s optional, you don’t have to keep sending more cards. I’m gonna be setting up the event with some others, it’ll be fun-”

“For you, i’ll just be in the workshop...rather not waste my limited time.” he said, as he wipes the sweat off his brow. Marius laughed as he knew this wouldn’t be an event for Shuhrat, but as he looked at his watch, he saw that the set up time was approaching. He decided that they’ll call it quits for now and resume another time. That was something he could agree with as they put away the mops and returned to their remaining day. Marius returned to his barracks as he saw Dominic napping on his bed, Monika coding for her device and Elias writing into a card. Marius walked and sat at his desk and pulled out a blank Valentine card and began writing into it. He wrote what he wanted until he went to the signature.

“You’re putting your name?” Monika asked, leaning over his shoulder and saw Shuhrat’s name on the receiver end.

“Wow, Shuhrat? Well, you two are basically glued together-”

“M-Monika…”

“I kid, so are you going to sign your name?” she asked. Marius paused, is he going to? He looked over and saw Elias put his name on the card as he didn’t mind for his crush to know. Marius' face showed discomfort as he constantly lowered and raised the pen.

“I...don’t think...he’ll…” he muttered as he wrote “anonymous” on the card. Monika saw how much he wanted to put his name, but didn’t have the confidence to do so. Monika put her hand in his shoulder and gave a slight push with a comforting smile on her face.

“It’s tough, don’t worry. Better hurry, aren’t you helping setting the thing up?”

“Ohhhh crap, thanks. I see you guys later!”

-:-

The event wasn’t much nor was it made to be big, they used one of the vacant rooms in Hereford. The place was filled with cheesy decorations you could find in any cheap craft store, but Marius somehow gave it a certain sparkle that others couldn’t create. At the end of the room stood a table with a ballet box with heart stickers littering all over the poor thing, behind stood Marius and Grace. Unlike Marius, she wasn’t thrilled to be participating.

“Um...thanks again for-”

“Can it, talking history book!” she cut and threw in at Marius. He sighed as he saw the ever growing line leading outside the room.

“(D-does everyone at Rainbow has a crush on each other?!) Ok everyone, just like the announcement said. Put your card in the ballet box and we’ll give out later this evening in barrack’s mailbox. Remember, you can’t open them until the next day and yes, if you want to wait till midnight to open, you’re allowed to. Please keep a single file line.” he explained. One by one, each op put in a card as the ballet box was starting to look full. Thomas came up to put his in as Marius raised a brow.

“Thomas, you made one?”

“W-well, Adrian and Codi helped. Um...you mind reading it?”

“Uh sure. (Let’s see….figures it was to Dom...huh?)” Marius noticed that Thomas' name was on the card, Marius awkwardly coughed as he knew Thomas was trying to keep his crush a secret.

“(I...guess Adrian got tired of Thomas bailing on his attempt to ask Dom out…) seems good to me!”

“Thanks, I was worried that Adrian would put my name on it, see you around.”

“(I hope that was the right choice.) Next!” he shouted as a recruit came up, he wasn’t an Op parse but he was allowed to join the event. As the man reached for the box, Marius' heart dropped. Why? This recruits' air felt different. It was odd yet familiar, chaotic but orderly, it reminded him of Shuhrat. And from a quick glance, Marius saw that the recruit was staring at him. Marius averted his eyes as the recruits gaze was petrifying, the recruit left and Marius was finally able to breathe.

“(What...was with that guy?)”

-:-

Morning arrived as the smell of anonymous love was flowing around Hereford, the Spetsnaz woke up to Alex shouting in a cheery voice as Shuhrat saw mountain loads of cards addressed to him. Tossing them in the air and watching them fall leaves as Maxim drags himself to make coffee.

“Well someone is liked!” Timur pointed out as he fixed his bed hair.

‘Marius told me there were a lot of people, took him and Grace a while to deliver all the letters. Maxim, Timur, did you two get any?”

“Um...I do, it’s from...TIMUR!” Maxim shouted as he crashed the letter in his hand, Timur grew a playful smirk as he rubs his hand in delight.

“IT DOESN’T IF YOU’RE ALREADY MY BF!”

“But it was fun, haha.”

“I swear…” he sighed as he handed him his coffee. But outside their door stood Marius handing his card that was addressed to Shuhrat. He decided he wanted to give to him personally in hopes he builds his confidence. He knocked on the door and was let in by Maxim who was trying to wake himself up.

“Morning everyone!”

“M-Marius, why are you here?”

“I...got curious about Alex mountain load of cards.”

“Yeah, he's definitely having fun with them.”

“(Ok, doesn’t look like Shuhrat hasn’t got one, this is my-)”

“Hey Shuhrat, you got one!” Timur shouted, Timur picked his card up and handed it to him.

“It’s in Russian, gimme a sec.” he asked, Marius stepped back to the other as Shuhrat read his letter.

“(D-d-do you think it’s Finka!? I didn’t see Alex drop on and Timur’s was for Maxim!)” Marius asked, putting his card in his back pocket.

“(Doubt, they hardly like each other- huh?)” Maxim paused as he saw Shuhrat drop the card and clenched his fist.

“Shuhrat…?”

“Stop…”

“Huh?”

“STOP PLAYING WITH ME!” He screamed with rage as he punched the coffee pot, smashing it to pieces as the coffee spilled to the countertop.

“SHUHRAT! Huh, let me see this.”

“What does it say, Maxim?”

“ **Dear little Shuhrat. I was saddened I didn’t see you at the event, I thought that your German friend was hosting it, I’ll have a chance to see you, but I was wrong. So I will continue to move without seeing how much you changed, Are you eating? Are you resting properly? Do you have friends? Made any adjustment to the cluster charges? So many questions lingered in my head and they will stay until they are answered when we eventually meet. I thought I give a little hint since you seem to have a bit of trouble, but that has always been you. It brings back memories of how I was your knight that defended you and gave a helping hand when needed. How I missed those days, days that I held dear. But I’ll stop for now, not because I have nothing else to say, but you could only fit some much on a small card. Now I must go, where the heat rises after a cold night where gods rest their legacy. Until our next meet, my dear brother.** ” Maxim finished translating. Soon after, Shuhrat pushed Maxim pushed and gripped Marius with such might, him tightening his arms as he looked at his friend’s face. Beads of sweat rolling, eyes blood shot red with the scent of a killer tainting the air between them.

“HE HAD TO BE HERE, WHERE WAS HE!?”

“I-I DON’T KNOW-”

“HE HAD TO BE AT THE EVENT, MARIUS! WHERE IS-”

“SHUHRAT!” Maxim screamed, breaking Shuhrat’s grip on Marius and shielding the man as he confronted his teammate.

“He’s here, has to be. Maybe if I go to the camera feeds and-”

“Shuhrat…”

“WHAT!?” He furiously responded, Maxim turned to show Shuhrat how frightened Marius was. His face riddled with confusion and fear, Shuhrat took a good look before he remembered what he did. Marius was fearing him, something he never wanted him to feel. Soon his shades of red went pale as he left the barracks without looking back, the others watched as Alex left his pool of cards to clean up his mess.

“Yikes. Hmmm, Marius, do you know anything about his brother?”

“...well, please keep it between us?”

“Promise.”

“All I know is that his brother was written off as K.I.A, but he discovered that he wasn’t from a letter he left for him when Shuhrat was 18. He wants him to find him, but he’s always moving, so Shuhrat has a difficult time locating him…” he explained. Maxim scratched his head before sighing and resting his hand on Marius' shoulder.

“We’ll give him his space for now and let him look, he’s not going to listen to us and it’s better if we don't recreate what happened out here.”

“Ok...sorry for causing trouble-”

“Don’t blame yourself. If you weren't here, it’ll honestly be worse. His own little remedy, haha.” Timur claimed. The comment caused Marius to blush and turn red himself. As he waved goodbye to the Spetsnaz, the card he was holding fell from his hand.

“Oh, you dropped your card. Who’s the lucky-”

“W-W-W-WAIT!”

“Huh?” Timur picked it up and read it as it wasn’t in an envelope like the others, he scanned the card as his eyes widened and face crackled with a smile. He handed him back the card and watched Marius shy away.

“Guess you want to be more than just his “remedy”, haha.” Timur joke. As the others laughed, Marius walked over to the card Maxim placed on the coffee table after translating.

“where the heat rises after a cold night where gods rest their legacy. (That kinda sounds like…)”

-:-

Shuhrat’s desperate search came to a frustrating end as he and two others were called to the briefing room. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth as he didn’t want to stop, but he had to. He was already on thin ice as of right now and him ignoring the call will only add more suspicion towards him and possibly to Marius as well. As he entered the room, he saw Dominic and Marius inside in their seats alongside Ash who was about to go over the briefing.

“Good, you’re here, we can get started. This will be quick as should be this mission you all are being sent on. White Mask activity has been reported in a small desert town in Egypt, residents reported that the sightings were at night as figures with glowing white faces were traveling past the dunes away from the town. Go, eliminate the threat and comeback. Quick and easy. We can’t have them roaming around causing panic such as this, even if it's only a small group.You leave within the next hour and expect you three back within a couple of days.” She explained as she sharply turned his gaze to Marius and Shuhrat, they felt her eyes piercing them like a knife in soft flesh.

“No funny business you two, don’t think my suspicion of you working with the White Mask left!” he warned as she slid them a folder with the remaining details of their mission before walking out.

“Ignore her, we know you guys aren’t a part of them-”

“But with her pointing fingers everywhere, she could easily get them to believe her again. I think her ponytail is killing her brain cells with how tight it is! *sigh*” Shuhrat said, releasing an exhausting sigh and he leaned back in his seat. Dominic tapped Marius' shoulder and waved his hand.

“(Heard what happened, i’ll give you some space to talk it out. I’ll pack some stuff for us.)”

“(Thanks, Dom!)” he said. The door shut and left the duo in the briefing room, Marius wanted to take a seat next to him,but the thought of Shuhrat snapping again frighten him. Shuhrat took a quick glance and saw Marius' concerned and frightened face again as he stopped reaching for the seat next to him and decided to take the one across instead.

“You...ok?”

“I...I don’t know, so much is running in my head right now. hey...I didn’t hurt you...did I?”

“Well...no, but you scared me. I...guess we both got sides we didn’t want the other to see, ha.” He tried to play off, Shuhrat paused then smiled.

“Yeah, but I didn’t apologize. Sorry for what happened, Marius…”

“No need, i’m just glad you're back. We should probably hold this conversation for another day, we better get ready and depart!”

-:-

The blazing heat that the desert managed to trap within its surrounding was suffocating, the boiling rays were murderous, but the wind was the only thing the three relied on thanks to the broken air conditioner inside the jeep they were in. As the sand kicks up into the air from the jeep burning its tires within it, Marius looks back to what the letter said. As he remembers, he sees Dominic sweating like a dog despite his weather-appropriate clothing, but not nearly as much as Shuhrat. Him still being insecure about his body forced him to wear heavy clothing, even if Dominic knew he was over weight and didn't care. Marius passed him a clean rag to wipe himself as he went back to looking for out the window.

“(i’m sure his brother was hinting that he was somewhere...here maybe?)” Marius asked himself.

“Ugh, it’s too damn hot! Can you open the windows a bit more!?”

“And have the sand get inside and stick to us? No thanks, it’s not my fault you wore heavy clothing in a desert. Deal with it!” he responded with. Marius laughed, Shuhrat always preferred the cold to the heat. Marius knew that coming to a desert was already a complaint Shuhrat was going to write in his report. Within the next hour of surviving the desert heat, they made it to the small town mentioned in the briefing. The home structures were old and crumbling, it was a bit backwards as almost no technology was in sight besides a lone radio tower in the middle of the town and simple electronics. Upon leaving the jeep and walking within the place, they noticed that the townspeople were stealthy looking through their curtains with worry clouding their faces. Dominic scanned the area and saw that only children were outside, the adults remained inside as they continued to watch the children and the new strangers that walked to the home.

“I have a feeling we’re not exactly welcome…” Dominic said as he wiped sand off his arm.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter. We’re here and the information we know said that the hideout passed those dunes northward. Faster we do it, the faster we go home!” Shuhrat reminded them, but Marius wasn’t paying attention, he was still on the letter from Shuhrat’s brother. However, something did break him out of his train of thought. A ball was rolled to his feet, he picked it and looked at the kids playing. They didn’t seem to be missing it, but he noticed a small figure hiding behind a broken clay vast. It was a small boy in colorful clothing who was scared to ask for his ball back. Marius gave him a warm smile as he walked over and handed it over to the child.

“This is yours?”

“...yes, I was scared to ask because strange people with glowing faces appeared not too long, i’m sorry...”

“(So they are here after all…) it’s ok, we’re here to take care of it! Anyways, your English is really good!”

“That’s because a foreigner comes and teaches us it, he also taught us bits of Russia, but i’m not good at it…you’re voice is really funny when you speak though!”

“(Someone teaching them Russian?) Well, my voice sounds like that because just like you, English isn’t my first language. I’m from Germany, so my native tongue is Deutsch!”

“Ohhh, the foreigner told us that one of their siblings' friends is from Germany, they have a very close relationship!” the boy said. Marius raised a brow, why did someone come to the middle of nowhere to teach kids different languages?

“(Could...no, that’s overthinking it...but the foreigner taught them Rus-)”

“Marius!” Shuhrat called out, Shuhrat and Dominic came to see the child Marius was talking to.

“Sorry, just having a quick chat. By the way, if you don’t mind, why...are you by yourself?”

“...I have no friends…” he responded. The sound of glass shattered in Marius' mind.

“My parents left our town without telling me why, so I live with my grandfather at the moment. He’s old and ill, but he’s trying his best. I...wanted to be around more people and create...a family of my own, so I tried to connect with the others but...they don’t seem to like me. So...no one likes to play or be around -”

“Then i’ll play with you!” he interrupted, surprising everyone. The boy's eyes lit up as he smiled and handed him the ball.

“Really!? What about you two?” he asked Dominic and Shuhrat, the two looked at each other and went and turned to the boy with a smile.

“Well...i’ll play, Marius isn’t going to let me choose anyways.”

“Well, if they’re in, I won’t be able but I can show you how to beam a ball real quick.” he said, taking the ball from the boy's hand and threw it as hard as he could and watched the ball hit Shuhrat’s head and bounced off to hit Marius’ face.”

“DOMINIC!”

“Haha. Anyways, i’m going to take the jeep and scope past the dunes to confirm the location. I’ll be back.” he said as he handed the boy back the ball when it landed.

“ERRRRR, I’M GOING TO SLAU- um...give him a piece of my mind!” he censored himself for the child’s sake.

“Mister, aren’t you’re hot with all those clothes on?”

“U-um, yeah but i’m tough, so I don’t mind. So… what do you want to play?”

“A game of catch is fine, you guys seem to be doing something important. I don’t want to take too much of your time.” the boy answered, but Shuhrat shook his head. He told him that they had plenty of time and shouldn’t worry, they play as long as he wants or till he needs to head inside. The boy’s eyes lit up with excitement, people who wanted to play with him, even if they’re adults. The game was slow but fun, tossing the ball around, pretending it was on fire as they scream “hot potato”. After some time, the boy changed the game, then again and again. From hide and seek, cops and robbers, grabbing sticks and pretending to be knights all the way till dusk took over. The sky as it always has, the boy stretched and yawned as he heard someone called for him.

“Ahhh man, looks like I have to go. Hey, you want some dinner? I'm sure you both must be hungry!” he offered.

“Maybe another time, but for now, it’s best we wait for our friend to return. You be safe, ok?”

“I will, bye Mr. Shuhrat and Marius. Oh, i’ll be sure to be up early to see you guys off!” he said before running off to his home and waved his hand before the door shut. Afterwards, the two walked and leaned against a building as they stared at the moon hanging peacefully in the night sky.

“Can’t believe we played that long-”

“Yeah. Sorry about that, Shuhrat. It was just...I saw myself when the boy was alone, I know what it’s like to be avoided…” he told. Shuhrat looked at Marius’ face as it turned cold, it was riddled with sadness as Shuhrat could only imagine a lonely childhood.

“Don’t apologize, you did the right thing. You gave that boy a friend to look forward to-”

“..haha, two friends!” he corrected.

“Three!” Dominic cut it

“Seems you two had fun playing with a kid-”

“I-I only played because Marius joined him-”

“So Marius holds you by a leash now, huh?” he teased, jabbing Shuhrat’s side and causing him to turn red from embarrassment. Marius tilted his head from confusion as he didn’t understand what Dominic meant.

“I...have him by a...leash?”

“D-don’t worry about it, It’s just Dom being a dick as usual! Anyways, is the location confirmed!?”

“Yes, though something is odd. There hasn't been any activity, so i’m curious what’s going on. But that also means we gotta on our toes, understood?”

“Yes!”

-:-

The three laid down on top of a dune as they continued to survey the area and hideout once more, but it was just as Dominic said. The area was clean, no vehicles, footprints, or signs of human life passing by. The empty presence was as chilling as the desert cold night, Marius shivered when the wind blew against them and kicked up sand, forcing them to shield their eyes.

“This doesn’t make sense, reports and eye witnesses said they saw people with white masks roaming at night, but nothing is here…” Marius pointed out.

“Doubt it’s an ambush, there’s no where to hide except behind a dune, but that’s still easy exposure.” Shuhrat said, expecting the dunes in the distance.

“...Something isn’t right, I’ll take point. You two watch my back, Fuze on the right, Jager on the left, clear?”

“Yes!”

Let’s go!” he commanded as he took the lead. The wind silenced itself as the three approaching the makeshift building, their ears opened, eyes sharpened. If this really were an ambush, then they have to prepare to fight for their lives as there was no cover to protect them. The sand beneath their feet shifted like their stomachs as the empty presence grew with each step, giving them a cold feet the closer they approached the oddly placed building. Once at the entrance, Dominic pushed on it to open it but the door fell flat. The sound was muffled thanks to the bulk of sand that made their way inside from the desert wind. Dominic leaned down to inspect it as Marius watched the front.

“...This door was kicked down with force, you can tell by how some of the wood is sticking out. Then it was propped back up, the person knew it’ll cause suspicion if we saw the entrance kicked open-”

“That...doesn’t seem to be the only thing they done…” Marius added on, Dominic looked forward as Shuhrat turned around to see the horrid sight in front of them with their flashlight. Corpses of the reported White Mask scattered around with their blood coating the walls, bullet holes within the stone walls and rotten tables. But even with everything that happened, there wasn’t a trail the culprit left for them to follow.

“Damn! Judging from the dry blood, this was done hours ago, maybe before we even arrived at the town. But that doesn’t make sense, there were no footprints or signs of anyone passing by...i’ll search more outside. You two, see what you could find inside and report once you do.” He instructed as he went outside, the two nodded and held their weapons ready as they searched the small hideout. Turning their lights on, they scan the walls and corpses for any hint for who did it, but only found more blood, bullets, knife wounds and bodies with blank expressions.

“Clear here!”

“Clear here too, that’s the entire place. I’ll report to Bandit, pack up, Jager.”

“Ok, i’ll meet you out- huh?”

“Jager?”

“There’s...a letter.” He answered, Marius froze. A letter? Here? He doubts it was a trap, but something out of place such as that did raise some suspicion. He picked up but widened his eyes when he saw whom it was addressed to. Though it was in Russian, he recognized the lettering and knew it was for Shuhrat. Shuhrat made his way to Marius as he saw his name on the letter. Shuhrat's heart stopped for a brief moment, he recognized the handwriting. Neat, clean and crisp but in thick bold letters, his brother’s handwriting. He snatched the letter out of his hand and forced the letter open and read it.

“It’s...in Russian…” Marius said, meaning he can’t read it.

“...what does it say?”

“...”

“F-Fuze?”

“YOU THINK I’M FUCKING PLAYING!? HUH?! WHERE ARE YOU, DAMMIT!” He screamed in rage. Red with anger, heat admitting from his body that could conquer the cold outside. He slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a dent in the stone wall as he ran throughout each room, trying to find a trial, clue, doesn't matter if it’s cold. He needed to find him, he needed answers, but he found nothing. He found nothing as he dropped to his knees and planted his fist to the floor, Marius found his defeated friend as he took off his helmet.

“Fuze…?”

“He...was here, HE WAS FUCKING HERE AND I MISSED HIM!”

“W-who?”

“My brother...WHY WAS HE HERE!? WHY DID HE LEAVE!? WHY-”

“Fu- Shuhrat, I don’t get it! Why are you upset!?” he asked, Shuhrat was silent at first, but he soon stood up. He didn’t care, especially when it came to Marius. He turned to Marius who had concern glossing his eyes. His rage seemed to quell a bit, but his heat still remained, Marius took Shuhrat's hand to give some kind of comfort.

“You...don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, i’m always by your side and I know that alone is enough, you told me yourself!” He reminded him as he gave a fool-hardy smile, Marius' presence brought a small smirk on Shuhrat’s face as his heat faded alongside his shades of red.

“*Sigh* the hotel room in NYC, I...didn’t tell you everything…”

“What...do you mean?”

“I...lived in his shadow, my brother’s. He...was successful, him winning rewards, loved by others, inspiring those around him...but all that did was cast a great shadow on me. Nothing I did mattered, nothing I said was heard, none of my actions were seen...because it was all about him. Even after his “death”, his shadow remained. When I was given the letter, it came with blueprints...for the cluster charges.” He finally admitted, Marius’ mind was in shock, Shuhrat didn’t design his device.

“The blueprints were timestamps much past his death, meaning I was forced to take the credit because who would believe me when I said my dead brother designed it. As much as I hate it, I wasn’t going to find him with basic means, I needed to get noticed. I needed to get the attention of others so I could go places where he could be at, so...I needed to take the credit of something that isn’t mine. My praise, my intelligence, my creativity, all lies. They were never mind, they were his but here I am, still not able to find him when he was right under my FUCKING NOSE! *Sniffle* why...why can’t I be like him, why can’t I overcome him!? If this was flipped, he would of find me in an instant...so why the hell is it so difficult *sniffle* for me…” he asked himself, breaking down from his inferiority complex. Marius stood in silence, his friend in distress and struggling with himself. Marius clenched his chest, why is he standing still and saying nothing? Shuhrat was there when Marius lost himself and now it’s his turn.

“Shuhrat, why...are you trying to be your brother?” he asked, Shuhrat rubbed the tears from his red eyes and turned to Marius in confusion.

“What..?”

“I mean, why are you trying to be someone else?”

“I...u-um, no! I was a shit stain no one bothered to remember-”

“And what’s wrong with that, especially now when you have me?” he cut in. Shuhrat paused.

“I...um-”

“Not just me either. Timur, Alex, Maxim. Even Thomas, his and my unit, you’re not a nobody to us. You’re Shuhrat Kessikbayev, a reliable teammate, a good friend and part of my family!”

“Marius…”

“And the cluster charges. Yes, your brother may be the one who designed it, but you know as well as I do that the first iteration of a new creation is never the final or best version of the product. You gathered the parts, did the testing, made better versions as you sat down for HOURS at a time to make that device effective. YOU did that, Shuhrat, not your brother. You were selected for Rainbow for YOUR actions, YOUR mind, YOUR intelligence! Not his, right?” He asked. Shuhrat stared at Marius as he saw himself in his shoes, he remembered them in the snowy outskirts of NYC. How he brought Marius back and now he’s doing the same. Then within that same moment, Marius reached in Shuhrat’s pocket and pulled out the wooden charm he gave.

“And if your brother was in Rainbow, I don't think I could...get close to him as much as I am with you. Not enough to give him this charm, so...I’m glad it’s you and not him.” he expressed. Once again, his words brought a smile on Shuhrat’s face. His heart fluttered with affection from his words as his desire to make Marius his grew stronger, especially when Marius was feeling the same way. One day, they could hopefully tell the other how they feel.

“HHHEEEYYY, IF NOTHING IS IN THERE THEN LET’S GET MOVING!” Dominic shouted.

“Haha...he’s right, we should go. You’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here, i’m pretty sure I got sand in my ass…”

Yeah, I can feel it in places it shouldn’t be at too…”

“Oh but before we leave, I just have to ask. The letter, he had to be in person to hand it to you but you didn’t see him. Was there anyone that looked odd?” He asked.

“Hmmm, no. just some ops and that new recruit.” he answered, Shuhrat raised a brow.

“Marius, we didn’t have any new recruits.”

-:-

The three returned to Hereford after saying their goodbyes to the boy they befriended, promising they’ll meet again once a chance presents itself. Thought was saddened at first, he held that promise dear to him as he patiently waited for his friends to return. Now, night settled upon his return, Dominic leaving the duo by themselves as he went to go bother the Greenhorn again since he knows he’s his crush. They pair didn’t want the night to end, so they decided to split to put their stuff back and meet up later afterwards.

“OOOOH, my dear little Shuhrat is back!” Alex shouted before dragging Shuhrat into a crushing bear hug. He didn’t fight back because it was a losing battle, so he just accepted the hug so Alex could release him faster.

“Alex…”

“Sorry, sorry. How was it, was the mission a success?”

“Um...yes and no? I’ll show you after I finish my report tomorrow.”

“Then i’ll hold you to that! Oh, here! I was given a lot of chocolates well you were gone!”

“...they’re Russian, must have gotten them from the international market, you’re not going to eat them?”

“Unfortunatly...I can’t, you have to be careful what you put inside yourself at my age. But...I heard Marius likes chocolates, particularly Russian right now after Timur gave him a taste of it. I took out the ones with alcohol in them since I know he isn’t a fan of it.” he told.

“...ha, thank, Alex. You...always look out for us, a lot more than my dad ever did.”

“Well, I see you and Timur as my sons, so don’t be afraid to ask if you need something!” he said before leaving their barracks. Once gone, he took in a deep breath, put on his coat again and headed to one of Hereford’s balconies. It was their favorite one, it was pointed towards the city. A perfect view with nothing in sight to block the gorgeous sight. As he sat on one of the benches and waited for Marius, he saw that snow began to fall, creating the sheet of white like in NYC. The surrounding white blended perfectly with the illuminating city dazzling with lights, reminding him of the stars in the sky.

“Sorry I took so long!” Marius said, taking a seat next to him with a bag of sweets in his hands.

“I...see you’re not the only one who received them, who gave it?”

“Alex, you?”

“Elias, said there were a lot more, these are the ones he couldn’t devour.”

“Never pegged him as a guy with a sweet tooth, but whatever. Huh?” The pair turned their attention to the city when they heard and saw fireworks being launched into the sky, the explosion lit up the sky as it formed into pink hearts to say that love was in the air. As pretty the sight was, the two turned red. They stretched their heads, cleared their throats, and bounced their legs without noticing each other's actions.

“*Clears throat* a little early to be showing those types of fireworks…” Shuhrat said to break the ice.

“H-hey, nothing wrong with celebrating something early, right?”

“I guess so, even if it’s stupid…” he claimed. Marius laughed before becoming silent, but he worked up the courage to ask him something personal.

“Shuhrat?”

“Hmm?”

“Your search for your brother. Aren’t...you’re scared of his answer, that it could be something you don’t want to hear? Or… afraid that you’re the reason for his action…” he asked, it was sudden, but he understands why he asked such a thing. It only has been a month and a half since NYC and Marius told him of his nightmares that he gets from time to time. He was probably afraid that Shuhrat would end up like him, but Shuhrat took a deep breath before he answered.

“I...get it, you’re scared that i’ll…lose myself. But no, I'm not afraid, even if it’s because of me and it’ll take me to a dark place...I know you’ll be by my side to bring me back to myself just like you did at the hideout. So again, no. I’m not afraid.” he answered.

“I will! I’ll always pull you back, lift you up and etc, cause I know you’ll do the same with me!”

“Always, Marius. Ok, enough of that, here! I heard you liking Russian chocolates lately.”

“I have! But afterwards, try these. Swiss chocolate is always the best, I have to take you to some of the manufacturing factories, it’ll be fun!”

“Then i’ll hold you onto that.”

“Then it’s a promise!”


	10. Outbreak 10: Warmth in others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I recently posted a chapter, but I felt bad for making some of y'all wait so long so i'm trying to dish them out quickly to make up for y'all. Enjoy :D

The heavy rain palleted the moving RV as the group drove to their next location located within Maryland’s coastline, Alex took the wheel as Timur took care of the map and direction. Monika stared out the window to watch the dreaded atmosphere the dark clouds brought with Dominic as Elias took a light nap that led to a deep sleep. In the back in the beds were Marius with Shuhrat laying in his lap, stroking his head peacefully as he got another full rest. Marius smiled, he never witnessed Shuhrat sleeping so much, Shuhrat would fib and say he rested when Marius knew it was a tender lie he used to ease his mind. Even though he knew, he kept quiet.

“How are you feeling?” Dominic asked, pulling up a shit next to Marius.

“I’m ok, sorry for what Shu did…”

“It’s ok, you two been through a lot. I have nothing against his actions, it’s only natural for him to protect the only thing he got left.” he sympathized.

“I’m just glad I was able to convince him. To be honest, I think he wouldn’t listen if it was for me bringing up the past.”

**Few hours prior**

Shuhrat pointed his gun at the group as he continued to threaten the people around his husband. His hands shaking, sweat rolling, eyes twitching as the voices in his head were convincing him to pull the trigger. They saw the fear and uncertainty in Shuhrat’s eyes, they put down all their weapons to try to show him that they weren’t threats. Marius knew he was breaking, he moved past his friends and rushed to his husband to calm him down.

“SHU!” He called as he lowered the gun in Shuhrat’s hand, wiping his sweat off before taking the gun away. The others sighed in relief, Marius pulled Shuhrat further from the others as he could calm him down before he did something rash.

“Shu, why did you pull the gun!?”

“I-I...we can’t trust them Marius-”

“But why!? These are our FRIENDS! They spent all this time looking for us-”

“And how many of our “friends” we encountered said the same thing...and you know what they done to us…” he asked, rubbing his ring and then rubbing his chest that holds a deep scar.

“But their stories matched up-”

“Which could’ve been planned to trick us!”

“It can’t be-”

“AND WHY IS THAT!”

“BECAUSE IF ANY OF THEM WANTED ME DEAD, THEN I WOULDN’T BEEN HERE!” He screamed, stunning Shuhrat as he tried to understand what he meant. Marius' angered voice echoed throughout the garage, grabbing the attention of the others. Shuhrat stood in fear, this is the first time Marius raised his voice in anger before.

“What...do you mean?”

“I...wasn’t right in the head before I joined Rainbow or GSG9. I...wanted to disappear, to be erased, it would be easy considering I was a nobody, no one would miss me. But whenever I tried, I either chickened out...or failed and survived. Except one day came, It was a year after I got my pilot license and was doing some test runs for some new jet models we received. Excited, I took the lead with some others and did our normal testing routes and flight patterns, except something happened. The model I was in malfunctions and started to lose turbulence, I was quickly lost altitude and eventually fell out the sky and crashed into the ground below. I don’t know how I survived, but my legs were far from fine. My right leg was broken with my left ankle twisted, my jet was in pieces as flames from the crash spread a bit before extinguishing itself. Of course, the radio on me was still intact and I was radioed to see if I was alive and you know what I did...I cut!” he said.

“W-why!?”

“That situation was perfect, an occurrence where surviving was almost at zero, no one would believe I lived...so I took that advantage. So I staged a scene by murdering a small animal because that’s all I could kill with my current condition, spilling it blood and insides as much as I can to look like I was mauled by a predator. Then after that, I crawled for miles and miles until I found a small cave. I covered the entrance with some plants and lay there and waited, I just decided to rot my body, let myself starve and beg for water. I could finally die, disappear like I wanted. A week passed and I could feel my body completely giving out, I was going out...just have to endure one more day. But I was given that luxury. I heard shuffling, like someone was coming towards...then I saw him, Dominic. We went to the same Academy for the BPOL, he was my senior and I just started out...and he was the only one who saw that I existed, was a person. Dominic, my first and only friend at that time. Though our time together was short, I enjoyed every moment we had...it was sad I never saw him again after he graduated...until then. Apparently, Dominic was sent to investigate the scene before I was written as killed in action. I never worked with him before, but I understand why he was a top student because he found me with ease. I expected much from something who took down a terrorist organization by himself. I saw him reach his radio and-”

“ **PLEASE, please...no, don’t tell them i’m alive.** ”

“ **W-why!?** ”

“ **I don’t want to go back...to live like I don’t exist, being rejected left...and right...please, Dominic.** ”

“ **...i’m sorry, but that’s not happening! This is Dominic Brunsmeier, I found missing pilot Marius Streicher, sending my location and requesting immediate rescue.** ” He said and all I did was cry, I cried because I wasn’t given what I wanted...I was airlifted and was brought to the nearest hospital and straight into the ER before blacking out. I woke up hours later, maybe 9pm? Hooked up to machines with my leg in a cast and the other in bandages. I was alive...wished I wasn’t, then I heard my door opened up and saw Dom coming in. He shut the blinds to the windows leading to the hallways for more privacy, he brought flowers, sweets, and some manga he recommended.

“ **How are you feeling?** ”

“...”

“ **Figures. Ok, let’s skip the sweet talk. Marius, is what you said was true?** ”

“ **...I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t.** ”

“ **Then you’re fucking stupid!** ” he snapped, I kinda expected that response. I just stared at him before turning away.

“ **Do I look like I care?** ”

“ **No, but as your friend, I couldn't leave you** -” He told me, I turned back to him surprised, I haven’t heard someone called me their friend before.

“ **My...friend?** ”

“ **Of course. When I first saw you, I saw behind your fake smile and lit eyes. You were lonely, scared, and needed help. You voiced it before, but no one listened. So, you remained silent, but all that did was make it worse. You were tired of being alone, tired of crying in the dark. So, I lent a hand. I’m sorry our time was short and this is probably the last time you’ll see me for the time being, but once a chance comes, let’s hang out again!** ” he offered, Dominic, he read me like an open book. He saw my dark side before, but he already knew me inside and out before that side came to surface. He left my room but said something to me.

“ **Death isn’t an escape, it’s a cage. Once you step in, no one could help you, no matter how much you cry for someone. Death isn’t something you want, Marius. No matter how much your mind tells you it is**.” he said before closing my door. He was right, it wasn’t something I wanted, it was just an idea that constantly pops in my head that sounds convincing, but it wasn’t what I needed. So I told myself I’ll live, if more people like Dom existed, then I needed to live to meet them. So after my discharge, I got to work on my ADS. I wanted to meet more people like Dom, people I could call friends. Years of work and being enlisted in the GSG9 through some connections, I completed my device and of course, Rainbow saw it as well. That’s where I met Monika and Elias, sweet people who i’m glad to meet...then I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw Dom again. But my point is Shu is that Dom showed that he’ll search high and low for me in the past and the fact he’s doing it again tells me I can still trust him. Monika and Elias did it before themselves.” he told them.

Shuhrat was stunned. This is the first time he learned this, how deep his and Dominic friendship went. Same with Elias and Monika, now he looks back to how much he missed his team, his friends. Timur with his magnificent paintings and his precision with his shots, his funny stories of his rifle jamming itself into his face from the kick. Maxim with his strict training, but he knew he wanted them to be able to protect themselves because he’ll feel guilty if he’ll fail to save them. And there’s Alex, Shuhrat remembers forming a smile on his face when Alex calls him his son. His father's love always held a warm spot in Shuhrat’s heart and now is reminded of how much he missed it.

“We can trust them, Shu...please!”

“I-I...I do miss them but what if-”

“Little Shuhrat!” Alex called for on the other side, he was signaling them to come over. Shrugging their shoulders, the pair walked over to see Alex digging in his cramped bag to search for something.

“I almost forgot, I was told to do this once everyone is gathered. Now...what was it again...um, was the communication tower fixed here?”

“Yeah, though the strongest signal would be at the tower itself, but I believe it should reach here” Dominic answered. Alex shook his head he pulled out an Laptop in neat condition and pulled out a USB drive and planted it in the slot. He turned it on as the laptop scanned the drive and the groups eyes were glued to the screen as they recognized a logo that was displaying, Dokkaebi’s.

“That’s Grace's logo! When did you meet her?” Monika asked.

“Her and her group are the ones who helped me get to America. Ok, now I input this...ok, all set!” he said, the group watching the display as it was making a call to someone.”

“A call!? How!?” Monika questioned.

“You’re guess is as good as mine.”

“Look, someone answered!” Elias pointed out. The display started out as static but soon cleared up and Thomas appeared on the screen.

“Alex, is that you!?”

“Yes, I did just as you instructed! Everyone is here!”

“THOMAS!”

“Everyone, *sniffle* you all are alive. It really has been too lo-”

“Thomas, is it working!?” a woman's voice asked.

“Yes, come see yourselves” he told the woman. Soon Yumiko, Grace, and Elena appeared.

“Holy shit, it’s really you guys! Good going, Grace!”

“Of course, it’s me after all.” She replied with a haughty voice. As they talked to catch up with each other, Shuhrat stared into the screen. It was their friends, the friends he thought he’ll never see again. His heart ached, he wanted to see them in person.

“I...don’t understand. Why are y'all doing this, what are you planning!?”

“Shu…”

“Well duh, we’re trying to get you guys home!” Thomas answered.

“W* ha*w plenty ** stuff for *static*”

“Thomas, we’re breaking up! Can you hear us!?”

“We should have expected much, it’s overseas. Thomas, we’ll cut off for now and contact you if we can.” Monika said before turning the laptop off. Afterwards, Marius turned to Shuhrat who now felt disgusted in his actions. Timur walked up and touched his shoulder and gave a warm smile to ease his heart.

“You’ve been through hell and I understand your reason to question us. But we’re really on your side, Shuhrat.”

“..can...I please just lay down, my head hurts…” he asked as the voices in his head grew silent, almost like they were never there. Marius grabs hold of Shuhrat and caresses his head, he knows he’s just looking out for him, he knows he’s just scared of what could potentially happen. For that is why he loves him, because he knows he doesn’t want to lose him.

-:-

**Present**

Alex hid the RV within the bushes of the forest to avoid the attention of anyone who could be passing by, not like they could see through the forest during the night. The rain died down, but the sky remained clouded as the stars struggled to show the people below their dazzling dance next to the hanging moon. Shuhrat was waking up from his long rest, but still felt sluggish and tired. It has been years since he got a decent amount of sleep, but how could he if the fear of waking up with Marius gone was possible? As he rubbed his tired eyes, he took a look around the RV to see everyone was asleep, except Dominic who was missing. Where could he have gone in the middle of the forest? Shuhrat stood up on the small bed and turned to see Marius laying next to him, his hand was locked on his. Shuhrat couldn’t help but smile, this is the first time in a awhile he has seen Marius sleep with clear and rested eyes. His dirty blonde hair littered with grey streaks, but it honestly added more beauty in Shuhrat’s eyes. His growing beard that tickles Shuhrat’s face whenever he needs comfort. He then looked at his locked hand, so many scars scattering his hand, so many scars he chose to take to protect his husband. The number of times Marius threw himself at danger just for Shuhrat to flee and vice versa, but the greatest was within the scar that’s on Shuhrat’s chest. Before the memory of the scar resurfaced, the door to the RV opened.

“Oh, you’re up!” Dominic said as he dried himself off.

“That’s my line, what were you doing?”

“Trying something and now it’s time to see if it works.” he said, pulling out the laptop and turning it back on to call Thomas or whoever is available. As they waited, the only thing that came up was white noise with the monitor only showing static.

“Dammit, I...just wanted to talk to him one more time…*sigh* so many things I wanted to ask.”

“You didn’t leave him with something?”

“Of course I had, a kiss on his cheek and my necklace. Told him that I’ll be back for it, so have nice and neat and clean for me!” He joked. Shuhrat rolled his eyes, to think the Greenhorn would have feelings for him.

“Yeah, that’s definitely what you told him when you gave him the necklace. Ha...hey, Marius told me the story behind you two-”

“Is that how he convinced you?” Dominic questioned as he put the laptop away. Shuhrat turned around to pull the blanket over Marius to keep him warm, it was getting cold outside, especially during the night.

“Yeah, I didn’t know that was how tight you guys were…”

“Yeah, the first friend he made. But it wasn’t me, that was Marius who fixed himself at that moment. I just...gave a hand when he needed it, now he’s my best friend and now is married to the man he’s been crushing on so hard. It’s nice to see him grow, it’s funny. I remember him telling me that he was too old to grow, but here he is proven wrong.”

“Yeah, he isn’t the only one. I never thought...I’ll be with someone, someone who always have my full attention, someone I wanted to be around all the time, someone to make my heart skip a beat-”

“And i’m going to help keep that. We found you guys and now that that’s left is to get you to the coast and work on our plan to get us overseas.”

“What’s over there?”

“Alex told me Thomas set up a camp, he and several other operators banded together and got a city back in working order. Almost like the infection never touched the place, not to mention that Gustave is there too, he can fix Marius.” Shuhrat's mind was fixated on Dominic’s words. Gustave, the person Shuhrat prayed that he’ll run into and the only one who can help Marius.

“Shuhrat, I need you to listen to me. We can’t do this without you, we need your help as much as you need ours. I know you care for him the most and that’s fine, but we’re not going to get anywhere with you not trusting us and pulling stunts like that. Please, for Marius.” he asked, Shuhrat closed his eyes. Dominic was right, everyday for the past years it was progressively becoming harder for Shuhrat to protect him. Marius' random pain twitches, worsening and slowing him down and if Shuhrat falls, who would take care of him? He needs people, he needs all the help he can get. Once again, he clenched his chest to where his scar lays. The horrible memory Jordan left on them brought tears in his eyes again, the horror sight, the screams of those captured, and the loss of a trusted op.

“Please…*sniffle* just promise me that I won’t lose him, too many times I-I almost lost h-him. Please, Dominic. I’m not r-right in my head, if I lose him...I don’t think i’ll come back…”

“I promise you that i’ll give my life to ensure you two will make it out of this alive, you won’t lose him and he won’t lose you.” he swore.

“Get some more sleep, we're gonna go through a lot by the time we reach the coast, but I feel way more confident we’ll make it with you cooperating with us.”

“I’m...glad to hear it, thank you, Dominic.”

“No, thank you, Shuhrat.


	11. Outbreak 11: A risk told elsewhere

The rain poured harder than before, almost like bullets were being shot into the RV from above. Soon Elias and Dominic came back from a trip to the nearest town to gather any equipment or components to help strengthen the signal to reach Thomas’ camp. Drenched from head and toe, they were given blankets as Monika took charge of using whatever was brought and attempted to connect their friends.

“This shit you brought is junk, but it seems to have some use. Ok, let’s try now. ...someone is picking up!” she announced. The screen lit up and displayed Yumiko's smiling face that was ready to greet them.

“Morning! Nice to see you guys without the static, how you do it?”

“Monika!” Marius answered in a heartbeat.

“Figures, didn’t think Dom or Elias could do it.” she teased.

“HEY!” they screamed as her comment offended them. Jokes aside, Marius took a good look at her, she looked the same as always but some noticeable changes. Her hair was longer than before, but kept it in a ponytail so it wouldn’t get in the way. Minus some wrinkles, she is just as gorgeous as ever.

“The signal is really strong, we shouldn’t expect any disconnections...hopefully. What’s up?”

“We just wanted to know the situation over on your side.” Dominic asked as he dried himself off.

“Then you’re better off asking Thomas, he’ll give the full review and recap.”

“Recap? Hmmm, where is he?” Dominic asked, Yumiko turned the screen to her left and the group saw Thomas slump over a table as he was sleeping from exhaustion.

“He’s exhausted, so it would be rude to wake him up, but…” she paused as she picked up a can and threw it at his head.

“WAKE UP...or rise and shine….either or.”

“OW, YUMIKO! Oh…” he paused, seeing the others on the screen as he rolled over his chair to get a closer view. The group faces turned worrisome as his appearance had some changes too, Thomas facial hair and hair was covered in greys, eyes had begs from lack of sleep or tiredness of staying up late. He has another scar going upward across his left eye, good thing he was already blind or would’ve lost that eye.

“Thomas…” Dominic slipped from his mouth.

“Hey everyone, good to see...well hear you guys again, but I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon. Something on your mind?” he asked.

“Yeah, Yumiko said you’ll give a recap?” Monika repeated. First Thomas' eyes widened as he scratch his head and his face showed pain, it’s not something he want to say, but they needed to know and possibly answer any lingering questions.

“Before I start...Dominic, we a lot and…” he paused as he closed his eyes, Dominic heart dropped as he saw that Thomas was struggling to release the words that were tightening his throat.

“It’s...ok, I got the idea. Let’s just move past that, ok?”

“...Thank you. Well...better start from the beginning.”

-:-

**Six months ago**

Sweat rolled down his face as his recurring nightmare came into mind again. It doesn’t stop, as long he was dead, Cedrick. He can’t forget his sacrifice, the choice he made to keep Thomas and his kids alive. He remembers them asking when their father was returning, when their uncle was returning. He couldn’t answer, he only shed tears as the words refused to come into play as the children blamed him for their missing family, then voices came into his head saying the same things. He killed them, he’s the reason for his death. He couldn’t help but agree, he stood in the darkness and let the voices degrade him as he found himself sinking into the darkness of the closed space the nightmare trapped him in, calling for the twins to desperately save him as they did before help. Dominic, Cedrick, Dominic, Cedrick, the names he cried out as he began to suffocate within his self-proclaimed guilt until.

“THOMAS!” Yumiko called out, forcing him awake as his shirt was stuck to his body due to the sweat.

“Yu...miko?”

“Wow, sweating like a maniac well calling out Dominic’s and Cedrick's name? What? Got a crush on both of them now? Never saw you as the type to have two crushes, or you were banging Cedrick because Dom isn’t here, or-”

“Ok, knock it off! Seriously, what’s wrong with you!?”

“HA! NOT DENYING IT THE THING WITH CEDRICK!”

“Ok, now you’re being annoying!” Thomas claimed, throwing his pillow at her as he flops back down into his bed. Yumiko giggled as she went to his window and let in some light, the sunlight brightening the room to give it a lighter atmosphere. As she turned, she saw Thomas holding two photos. Though he can’t see, he knows what they were. The left one was a photo of him and his fathers, the one in his right hand was a photo of him, Yumiko, and Cedrick.

“...how long has it been now?” She asked, taking a seat next to him as Thomas sat up. She saw that he slept with his clothes on again.

“My dads? 9 years. Cedrick...7 years. God...how am I even going to tell Dominic!? It should have been-”

“Hey! Listen, Cedrick gave up his life for you, now isn’t the time for you to start blaming yourself. We gotta keep living, for him and Dom.” She reminded him. Thomas stopped his train of thought as she was right, Thomas reached under his other pillow to grab the necklace Dominic gave him within the first few months in Rainbow.

“Dom gave you that to hold, i’m sure he wants you to give it back once he returns, stay strong.”

“...I will, thank you. So what’s the status?” he asked as he stretched his arms before standing up, he started to put his shoes on.

“Let’s walk and talk, we should stop by Julien first then to Gustave.”

-:-

“The duo stepped out to feel the fresh spring breeze hitting their faces, the crisp air, the smell of flowers blooming as the aroma of worry-freeness of a guarded camp as families of many roamed about as if the infection never started. Women, men, children, even animals were able to live normal lives again thanks to the efforts of Thomas and the fellow ops that helped build their new home from the ground up. It was a long and difficult process, but through sweat and blood, they were able to take by a city and neighboring suburbs away from the Chimeras and created a haven for those in need. The ones who run the city are the ops themselves as Thomas as their leader despite claiming not being one. Now, all they had to do is for Dominic and the others to return with Marius and Shuhrat, then everything will be back in place for them. As they walk, a small blonde man tagged along as he called their names.

“Thomas, Yumiko!” a robotic voice called.

“Adrian!”

“Thought I saw you two, going over the status?” he asked.

“As always!”

“Well I’ll report mind well i’m here, the greenhouse is going great as always thanks to Elena’s upgrades with solar energy. Live stock is going at a steady pace, no over or under population. Gilles and Chu will give their report soon!” he said.

“Thank you and keep the work up!”

“Say hey to Julien for me!” he asked before running off, the two waved goodbye as they two approached the district Julien and some others were in charge of. They entered the building that was filled with blueprints of reinforced fences and rebuilding homes from scratch. Walking down some hallways and greeting the workers inside, they entered a room with Julien taking a nap on his desk with a pencil stuck behind his ear. His sleep was interrupted when he heard the door closed, forcing himself to fix his appearance before talking. His hair was brown and glossy as the light reflected itself off it, eyes bluer than innocence with a five o’clock shadow going across his face. His body was more on the plus size, but just as healthy as anyone passing by.

“U-um, sorry for snoozing. Was working late last night again.”

“Better be careful, if Gustave heard that, he’ll choke you till you’re unconscious.” Yumiko recalled, the response struck fear into Julien as he remembered what Gustave is capable of.

“Calm down, we’re just here for the report.”

“Oh, if that’s the case. Our defense continued to grow as usual, Elena and Ngũgĩ helped a lot with the material they were crafting.” he said.

“Ngũgĩ has been a big help since he joined us.”

“Yeah, so glad he found us, not really caring for Ace.” Thomas expressed with annoyance in his voice.

“As for housing and building reconstruction, we are exceeding well past our original speed. We should have more home and ready to expand within a year or so.” he gave as well. The two thanked him for his report, but as they made their way to the door to meet up with Gustave, he stopped them.

“Thomas...it has been a while. Please, anything, have you heard anything about his whereabouts?!” he desperately questioned.

“Julien…”

“I’m...sorry, I still haven’t gotten any word of Cooper’s location, same goes for Olivier. We only found Emma by chance and she is still recovering. But i’m keeping my promise, I will tell you if i’m-”

“Excuse me, Gustave has requested you three to his office immediately.” a nurse told before heading out. The three stood confused as to why Gustave called them suddenly, but knowing him it must be important considering Gustave only allowed two people to work with him personally. As they left Julien’s district and arrived at the medical district, the three found themselves greeted by one of Thomas’ good friends, Isaak. Like Thomas, his hair tied in a loose halloween was greying from stress due to him being one of the leading ops that controls the medical district next to Gustave and Lera. The man wore medical scrubs with a lab coat draped over his shoulder. His uniqueness lays upon his rare eye color of iris and his abnormal canines that looked like vampire fangs.

“You look like shit.” Thomas poked fun.

“Thanks, was trying to copy your look, glad I hit mark.” he answered in a mocking tone, giving Thomas a petty smile to know it was meant as an insult.

“Damn, roasted!” Yumiko praised as she gave him a high five.

“Errr...where’s Gustave?”

“This way.” he said as he took the lead throughout the medical facility. Like any medical building, it was filled with patients from minor injuries, to sickness that requires days rest and careful monitoring. Though Gustave owns the district, Isaak is the doctor that is sent around helping the patients well Gustave works on his ongoing research to fight back the virus. So far, he was only able to make a resistance drug that he hands out to anyone who goes outside the haven for routine scouting or gathering newer material. After some flight of stairs and crossing through numerous halls, they arrived in the room where Emma was being treated in. Gustave was next to her with his appearance just the same, but his hair completely grey without a trace of black remaining.

“Julien, im..surprised to see that you’re alive.” She said as she pushed herself up.

“W-what does that supposed to mean!?”

“Oh nothing, just...I can see you’re not the idiot from before.”

“Alright Emma, that’s enough. You can rip on Julien another time.”

“Right, I guess I should get to talking then. Thomas, the reason why you guys could never find me or other ops is because we’re prisoners.” she answered.

“Prisoners!? Who the hell is keeping prisoners, especially people who manage to capture skilled ops!?”

“Nighthaven.” She answered. Nighthaven, the anti terrorist-organization that was in a partnership with Rainbow led by an op named Kali. Unlike Ngũgĩ, she never gave out her real name except to Harry and Eliza, but Thomas didn’t care. They weren’t on the best terms, especially that Rainbow ops had extreme limitations when it came to interaction with Nighthaven.

“After you guys escaped from Hereford, Rainbow was losing more of its authority and Nighthaven was sieging more control due to them handling the infection better than us. There were a lot of changes, but the noticeable one was the prison ward that was built in a flash. Once finished, several operators were taken into custody-”

“Why!?”

“They aided you guys in your escape, never wondered why your plan went so swimmingly, why you lose your pursers so easily? Anyways, Rainbow was basically gone at this point and Nighthaven...changed, they became ruthless and strict. Those who opposed were their new prisoners. They mistreat them, the work they are forced to do is a lot and can wear someone down, the food we were fed was old and shit or moldy and soggy. I was thrown in because I tried to free some of the prisoners inside, but it was impossible with only me.” she explained.

“Do you remember the ops that were still there?”

“Hmmmm, none of the prisoners in the women’s ward looked familiar, but I know a few ops are in the male ward. God, think it was a lot more now remembering. The remaining SAS, Marasu, Eric. Even caught Olivier from time to time- huh?” Julien walked towards Emma as he gripped her arms, she felt them shaking as he asked her a personal question.

“Please...tell me, is Cooper in there!? Anything, please, just something!”

“Julien…”

“...I can’t say for sure, but I remember some gossip from other women saying that they saw a guy that matched his appearance. Short, light skinned with brown, right? Said they love his pitched voice.”

“IT’S HIM, IT HAS TO BE-”

“Calm down, Julien. There’s more, continue.”

“Nighthaven has plenty of equipment up and running, even devices that help communicate overseas, but that’s not all. I learned from more gossip that someone referred to as “patient zero” is located inside the research facility. There’s tons of research notes that the researchers can’t get a grip on, unless they had Gustave.” She finished, Thomas scratched his head as he knew going there would be risky, but a huge step forward, even might be able to contact Dominic and his group to get status.

“...if we go in with a small group, we might be able to pull this off.” he said.

“Who are you bringing?” Yumiko asked.

-:-

Thomas fastened his gear, loaded his weapons and placed Remnant across his face. He pulled out Dominic’s necklace and wore it around his neck. He picked up his photos of his dads and Cedrick one last time as he remembered what they did for him.

“*Sigh* thank you all.” he said before leaving his home. He traveled to the entrance of the haven as he saw the group he assigned for the mission to Nighthaven stronghold. Yumiko, Gilles, Codi, Grace, and himself.

“Everything is ready, Thomas. We’ll leave as soon as you're ready.” Yumiko reminded him.

“Tch, why do I have to go, Elena knows as much as I do when it comes to do with coding and electrical shit too!” Grace complained.

“Yes, but Elena knows how to do more stuff than just coding, which is why she’s needed here more. Just stick to the plan and we-”

“WAAAIIIT!” A voiced begged, Julien came to them with his gear on ready to travel with them.

“Julien, I already assigned the gro-”

“I know, but please. There’s a chance that Cooper is in that prison!”

“And I know that, that’s why I want you to wait until I bring him-”

“I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING WAIT! I...waited so long, it was irritating having no leads on him for 10 years. Not to mention that I promised his teammates that kept me alive that i’ll find and rescue him! So please, let me come…” he begged, but Thomas rejected.

“I’m sorry, but no. there’s no need for this group to grow bigger-”

“Then he can take my spot.” Gilles offered.

“GILLES!?”

“If anyone deserved to go look for anyone, it’s definitely Julien. He showed his worth and even controls his own district and effectively too. Without his skills, we wouldn’t have a strong defense as of now. But Julien, you have to listen to what he says, ok?”

“I will, I’ll listen from head to toe...wait, t-that’s not what I meant to say!”

“Haha, I know. Be safe, all of you. Julien, here’s my tablets to gain resistance to the Chimeras. I wish all of you good luck and a safe return. I want to see all of our companions back in one piece.

-:-

The travel from Germany to England was a rough journey where the group took many detours due to the destruction the infection brought. Even though the detours were time consuming, some views were breathtaking. The vegetations spiraling and growing through buildings like veins within arms was quite the sight to adore, Timur would love to see something like this was the thought that came across Thomas’ mind. They drive during the day and rest at night, they normally take turns watching the others sleep in case of someone trying to attack them. On safer nights were less Chimeras and bandits, they would stay up and share moments. One night came when they stood up again and enjoyed the cool night that for once wasn’t cold. Julien passed around the food as Yumiko started a fire as Thomas took out Dominic's necklace.

“You took real good of that thing ever since he gave it to you, when was it again?” Codi asked as he gulped his water down.

“It was my third month in Rainbow, it’s when I stopped being an asshole towards him. I still never understood why he gave it to me when we were just becoming friends…”

“Wasn’t it his ex-girlfriend’s?” Julien asked.

“It was what he was going to give her to move their relationship more forward from what Cedrick told me, but they had a falling out before he gave it to her...and now I have it.”

“I remember you fangirling so hard in your bed after he gave you that!” Codi brought, Thomas turned red as everyone started to laugh and bring up other embarrassing moments.

“I remember how Adrian got thrown under the bus whenever you fuck up with Dominic.” Yumiko brought up too.

“C-COME ON!”

“Or when he blushed when Cedrick called him adorable and turned just as red as now.” Julien added on.

“Wow, crush on both the Brunsmeiers, whore!” Grace mocked.

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL-”

“Who’s cuter, or you can’t decide and just want both for yourself?” Yumiko winked.

“ALL OF YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!” He shouted once again.

“You were going to be a dad if you kept messing with Cedrick, Thomas. Jokes aside, how are his kids?” Codi asked as he scarfed down his food.

“They grew so much, if only he knew how they turned out. I asked Adrian to keep an eye out for them well I'm gone. Though…” he paused as he stared into the fire, remembering the heat Cedrick children produced from their rage against Thomas when he couldn’t answer their question to what happened to their father.

“ **I know my brother more than anyone. I know he’ll be heartbroken if I die, but he’ll be torn if it happened to you. He’ll...won’t come back and I can’t bring him back, but I know you can. Just make him happy when he returns, for me.** Was the last thing he said to me before I took his kids and took them to safety…”

“And he did the right thing, he did it for you and his brother, he knew that you two would be broken without each other.” Yumiko recalled, Thomas lifted up and gave her a simple before turning his attention to some distance scuffling, as if someone was running. He grabbed his device and used it to survey the area.

“What is it?”

“Two people, they’re being chased by some Chimeras.”

“Who is it?”

“Gimme a sec, ...HOLY SHIT! COME ON, EVERYONE! IT’S ALEX AND MAXIM!” He shouted as he pushed himself up and rushed to their aid. As the group took the weapons and followed pursuit, Maxim and Alex continued to run for their lives to avoid being ripped apart before their very eyes.

“KEEP MOVING, ALEX! WE JUST NEED TO GET ENOUGH DISTANCE TO SETUP YOUR LMG!”

“WHAT WE’LL DO ABOUT THE ATTENTION IT’LL BRING!?” he asked, trying to pace his breathing to avoid exhausting himself.

“MOVE TO ANOTHER AND DO THE SAME THING, I DON’T KNOW. WE JUST NEED TO-”

“DUCK!” Thomas shouted as he and the others pointed their weapons and unleashed hell against the Chimeras that threatened their companions' lives! One by one, the Chimeras fell and fumbled on each other as Yumiko took out a C4 block and denoted it against the horde. Once clearing them out, the group moves before the next wave arrives and surrounds them. After moving to a safer spot, Alex gathered his friends and one huge bear hug as he was crushing them with his might, turning them blue.

“OOOOOOOH HOW I MISSED EVERYONE! YOU GROWN SO OLD SINCE I LAST SAW YOU ALL!” He expressed as his fatherly nature took hold of him.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!” Grace cried out.

“U-um...next to see you too, Alex. But can you please let us go?”

“Oh, sorry!” he apologized, dropping everyone as they landed on top of each other. Thomas stood as he took a look at his old companions who he never imagined running into again. Alex's appearance never really changed, burly body with a wrinkling face that held a great smile and a fatherly embrace. Maxim hasn't changed either, a moody face with a fit body that was made for situations like these.

“Never have I thought to see you two again, I thought you returned to your country?”

“We were when the outbreak started, but it eventually spread and Russia fell like everywhere else in the world. After some years, we agreed that this isn’t going to fix itself and we knew only one person can. So, our families agreed to look out for each other as me and Alex set out to find Gustave. We knew you guys were in Germany...but we had to take so many detours and unexpected occurrences happening made the trip longer.” Maxim explained.

“Well, you two are way past Germany, but let me give you the rundown.” He explained to them what they were told and why they are outside their camp.

“Tch, Kali. Turning Rainbow into a camp and imprisoning our friends, distrustful!” Maxim spit out in anger.

“Yes and we’re just a few hours away, it’ll be nightfall by the time we reach it. I’m going to get those prisoners out and get the research for Gustave!” Thomas said. Alex looked at Maxim and back at Thomas.

“Thomas, I have a question. If everything you say is true, you think Nighthaven have boats up and running?”

“Wouldn’t be surprising if they do.”

“Then...we’ll help you if you can help me get a boat! I’m...really worried about Timur and Shuhrat and I can tell from your faces that they haven’t returned, I have to get my sons back!”

“He isn’t the only one. Timur has been gone for 10 years, I didn’t think it’ll take this long...if I did then I would have went with him. I only decided to go home because I expected him back…” Maxim expressed, pulled up a damaged photo that had him and Timur on it.

“It’s ok, we didn’t know it was going to take this long either. We’ll help you, but there’s something I want you to do.”

-:-

The group stood in the distance with binoculars as they watched what was once Hereford was turned into Nighthaven’s new stronghold. Thomas clenched his fist, how can someone do something like this? This world is already in shambles and the task force that can help stand a chance is nothing more than a ruthless militia.

“Ok, I'm assuming that the larger portion on the east is the prison ward. Electricity is clearly running through the place, if only Mike was still here…” Grace wished.

“Over there, there’s the shipping docks. Pretty vacant for something with this many guards walking around.” Yumiko pointed out.

“And it’s safe to assume the research notes must be in the medical ward area.” Julien assumed as he stared at the prison.”

“So we need just to cut the electricity and take some of their communication equipment, then release the prisoners to get our friends before helping Alex to a boat.” Yumiko planned up.

“We can split, I’ll take Julien, Codi, and Maxim to the medical ward. Yumiko, Alex, Grace, you’ll go cut the electricity for the place. We’re going to stage a prison riot as a distraction and a chance for them to escape, we’ll find whatever op for we can find before getting Alex to a boat. Ok?”

“Got it!” they agreed on. Thomas tapped Julien’s back and gave him a hopeful smile to ease his thoughts of his missing friend.

“No matter who we find, we’ll make sure we rescue him, I promise.”

“Thank you, but how are we getting in?”

“Old fashioned way, spy themed way.”

-:-

The cold metal floor was much more comfortable to sleep on than the dirty mattresses they were given in their cell, a cramped room with limited space as the iron bars reminded them that they were forever trapped within Nighthaven authority. A small man with long hair tied in a ponytail by a worn out rubber band, his white t-shirt torn and dirty as it begs for a good power wash. His orange prison pants falling apart with holes allowing wind to attack his shivering body. Eyes brown and his beard grew out, but he was coughing as his body felt weak. His stomach growled as sweat was coating his body. His cellmate saw him suffering and lifted him up to his dirty bed and pulled his blanket over him. The man was taller than him, but just a frail due to the lack of food they consume over the years. His greying blonde hair matching his beard with his emerald green eyes glossing with worry as he placed his hand on his cellmate forehead.

“Shit, you have a fever. Cooper, I told you you have to eat and not push yourself!” He reminded him as he went and pulled out food he stole when the guards weren’t looking.

“I-I’m fine, Olivier. I’m small, so I don’t need much-”

“Don’t give me that, we’re both starving at this point and food is getting harder to get. But i’m the older one here, I can handle this. How am I going to tell Julien why you’re boney as ever, hm?” he joked to convince him to eat.

“Please, Cooper. Just eat, I just ste- uh oh…” he said as guards walked to their cell and opened the door, Nighthaven scum who are living like Kings as the rest of the world struggles to get a scrap of moldy food.

“Get up, time to work!”

“He can’t work, he has a fever and needs to rest!” Olivier tried to convince, but the guards stepped forward not caring if Cooper is sick or not.

“We already have too many not coming in due to sickness, his is recent so he needs to buck up and get to work!” the other guard said. The guard smirked with greed as he decided to torture them by pulling out a piece of cooked meat and eat it in front of them, the aroma caught Olivier nose and caused his stomach to growl as he fell to his knees from hunger pain.

“...you know, Kali and Eliza have been keeping an eye and us and you know it, i’m guessing...we’re the only ops left in this prison, right?” he guessed. The guards expression changed as it granted his answer.

“We’re just bait, but not just any bait, the special kind. I noticed some of our friends stopped popping up after Emma escaped a year ago, people found some others to come rescue us, right? That’s why keeping us alive is important, they’re just playing the waiting game and need us to keep it going. If word got out that we died, then the probi-”

“Alright shut up! That one can stay, but you’re doing his work in exchange!”

“Olivier!?”

“It’s ok, i’ll be fine. Rest for now (i’ll try to bring you something fresher to eat)” he whispered as he picked himself up and let the guards escort him to his work. Cooper lay back down and gripped his blanket and shook more as his body shivered from the cold cell. 10 years of overbearing work, lack of food and sleep. Some people killed themselves while others were killed out of seer entertainment. What Olivier said was true, Cooper noticed that a lot of their friends and fellow ops suddenly stopped showing up. It was probably just him and Olivier that are left, but will there be a time where Nighthaven needs only one? He doesn’t want that, he couldn’t stand the thought of either one of them being alone. The thought shook his body again as he gripped his blanket ever more tightly as he thought back to his lasting moments before his imprisonment. He remembers clearly, he was the only one left in his barracks as Amy and Sierra were sent out on a mission to help contain more of the virus. It has been six months since the virus started and Cooper heard about Shuhrat and Marius being KIA. He held his words of concern, Rainbow and Nighthaven were running rampage and were mainly patrolling the barracks belonging to the GSG9 and the Spetsnaz.

“...(i’m sure Sierra left her laptop here, I can look through the feeds and maybe find more about this.)” he told himself as he found her laptop and logged inside it as he is one of the few she gave the password to. He saw that she easily hacked through the computers to relieve any files that’s uploaded within Rainbow and Nighthaven, she also managed to install her own cameras within the base unnoticed.

“(Only Sierra is that skilled to set up her own cameras, let’s see. Huh…?)” he questioned. Then he saw the files were uploaded by someone who wasn’t even assigned at the quarantine site as they were the one who falsely wrote Shuhrat and Marius as KIA, but more importantly, found evidence that they’re alive. He was disgusted and confused, why was Rainbow pulling away? Why were his friends abandoned and left for dead? He needed answers and the only one who could possibly answer is Gustave. As he closed the laptop and rushed to the medical ward, an announcement came on and said the names of wanted operators, two being Julien and Gustave. His heart sunk as he started to feel sick, he needed to get to them, this has to be a mistake for their names to be mentioned. He continued to make his way until he collided into Julien and caused each other to fall.

“Coops!”

“Julien! What’s going on, why were you two names called!?”

“I can’t explain, but I need a favor, Coops!”

“S-sudden, but what is it!?”

“There's no way we're going to escape knowing they’ll follow us once we get a vehicle. Please, Cooper, I have to get Gustave away from here and once I do, i’ll come back to get you.” he swore. Cooper saw the sweat rolling with the loud sirens piercing his ears with the flashes of red coating the halls.

“...I’ll keep watch, once I see you guys in a vehicle, I’ll calibrate Hattrick to go beyond what it was made for. It’ll break , but it should cast an illusion great and long enough for you guys to escape.” he told them, Julien pulled him in for one last hug, his warm embrace will be remembered as Cooper gave one back.

“I will be back for you, I promise!”

“I know you will, just...stop by my house if you can. Like I said, my device is going to break and I have my copied research notes in my home. Gonna need those if I’m going to make another one.”

“I will!”

“Ok, go! We already wasted enough time talking!” Cooper told them as he watched them leave the ward and pray for their safety.

-:-

Time passed and Olivier returned with his hands red and worn out. After the guards left, he pulled some food under his shirt and a small bottle of pains.

“Look what I snagged just for you!” he winked as he gave him some medicine and water, he split the food he stole and sat next to Cooper as they eat fresher food that they’ll probably never have again.

“You had kitchen duties today, but some of the guards were drunk so when the shipment of food came in, I hid some for us to eat later. Man, to think just eating soft bread is now considered a luxury. How’s the medicine?”

“It stopped the headaches...but I still feel weak. Honestly, I can’t tell if cause i’m sick or starving, but thank you for getting this for me.”

“No problem, friends after all. Friends...I wonder how the others are doing, the ones who left Hereford I mean...”

“I don’t know, we've been in here for so long...I hope Emma is ok and somewhere safe.”

“Yeah, but there’s no way for us to escape, we need a mercy-”

“Then how about you one?” a mysterious voice offered. The cells have cameras with voice feeds inside them with the iron bars being electrically locked. As the two tried to figure out what the voice meant, the lights shut off and the emergency lights came on. The locks to the doors unlocked themselves and flanged open. Without a single hesitation, Olivier carried Cooper in his arms as he went out of their cell and saw the crowd of prisoners staring down at the first floor. There were a group of people handing out weapons to defend themselves to ensure their escape.

“EVERYONE, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! TAKE THESE AND RUN FREE! WE LEARNED THAT KALI AND ELIZA ISN’T HERE AT THE MOMENT, NIGHTHAVEN IS AT ITS WEAKNESS WITH THEM GONE! SIEGE THIS MOMENT, FIGHT!” A man in tactical gear chanted up, the prisoners rallied as they took the weapons and began an all out war against the guards of Nighthaven. As the crowd cleared, Olivier got a clear look at the group and noticed one of the gears someone was wearing the ear for the GIGN.

“UP HERE!” Olivier shouted to grab their attention.

“COOPS, OLI, YOU GUYS ARE HERE!”

“JULIEN!” he called out as he couldn’t help but get teary eyed. Olivier dropped Cooper and then himself, Julien catching Cooper as Alex caught Olivier.

“Oli! It's been too long, you look really skinny, what’s your secret?”

“Starvation, 10/10 wouldn’t recommend, but the result is guarantee or your money’s back.” he joked.

“Ok, that’s the prison riot, turning off the electricity. Pretty sure it’s safe to assume they took some equipment as well, so all that’s left is getting Alex to the boat!” Maxim reminded him.

“Leave that to me, we can’t all go without the risk of endangering Cooper and Olivier lives. Maxim, Codi, Julien, get them back to the car, leave if I’m taking too long!” he commanded as they split off in different directions. The docks were in the same spot as before and the vacant sailboats were still available to them. As Alex climbed into one, Thomas handed him a spare backpack.

“Alex, listen! Inside is a custom made laptop made by Grace, there’s also a USB drive that can help link you to a network she created so anyone can contact the other laptop she made. You need to gather everyone once you get to America and use the laptop to contact us, ok?”

“Got it, simple enough. Be safe!” he said, starting up the sailboat and sailing across the darken waters of Hereford. Thomas watched until the sailboat disappeared towards the horizon, but as he started to make his way off the docks, an explosion occurred and forced him into the water. The deafening of his ear as he was being submerged scared him, floating in endless darkness as he frail in the water begging for him. Thomas wasn’t the greatest swimmer, but he had plans to improve that when he joined Rainbow before the infection spread. He felt his life slipping as the same names he cries out came into his mind. Then he felt it, something grabbing him from the waters and bringing him to the surface. Thomas grasped for air as whoever saved him carried them to the ruined docks, Thomas coughed and gasped as he wiped the water off his face before his unique vision cleared.

“You’re telling me with all that time you spent with my brother he never taught you how to swim? A familiar voice asked.

“CEDRICK!? HOW!?”

“Let’s save that for later, but first you need mouth to mouth!” he said as he made a playful kissing attempt towards Thomas. He blocked him with his hand as he pushed him away.

“I WOULD RATHER DROWN!”

“Haha, just messing with you. We need to get the fuck out of here though!” he told him.

“Huh? Looks like our ride is here!” he also said as the speeding car that wasn’t the one he took stopped before them, the door opened to see Yumiko inside.

“Cedrick!?”

“Explain later, let’s get out of here!”

-:-

Safe away from Nighthaven, the group came back to see Cooper and Julien hugging each other, crying into each other's arms as Olivier was devouring what was given to him. It was a mission complete and all that is left is to return home and give the research notes to Gustave.

“And after we took Olivier and Cooper home and got them fixed up, we gave the research notes to Gustave and when I tell you his eyes lit up. As of right now, Gustave has been at it for months and making great progress, Isaak and Lera are our lead doctors for the time being. But…”

“But?”

“Shuhrat, I found a letter on my dresser written in braille...from your brother.” he mentioned.

“What!? Read it!”

“Of course, it said on the top not to read unless i’m with you. Ok, i’ll translate. **Dear little Shuhrat, if you're hearing this then your blind friend must’ve found a way of contacting you. I’ll keep this one brief and straight to the point, i’ll see you...in Maryland, keep an eye out as you know I won’t make it easy.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it and if anyone was wondering, I do have a Ref for my OC's that i'm using if you ever get curious enough. just shoot an ask, until next time!


	12. Outbreak 12: Broken trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know it been awhile since I last update. That's because I get really down that my writing don't seem to be improving in my eyes and the lack of feedback isn't help whatsoever. I did told myself to at least finish this fic since i'm near the end, but idk what i'll do afterwards, I was thinking of stop writing but idk, enjoy the chapter ^^

Shuhrat stared into the monitor as he felt rage filling his body and soul, why did his brother decide to pull a drastic move like that? Marius felt it too, his rage, his frustration towards his brother.

“What a minute. Thomas, how recent is his note?” Dominic asked.

“I felt dust on the note, but not much. So if i’m throwing out an estimated guess here, I assume he left it as soon as we left the camp.” he guessed.

“Then if so, he must’ve followed you to Hereford and possibly stole a boat.” Monika assumed.

“But I don’t remember seeing any other boat sailing within my view-” Alex claimed

“...because he was the one who made the boating dock vacant. You did say there weren’t any guards despite being a heavily armed force.” Dominic assumed. But it didn’t matter what was the answer, Shuhrat rage continued to build up, Dominic felt it himself as he changed the subject before he did something harmful to himself or to the others.

“By the way, have you heard something from Mike? He supposedly sailed to America to help you guys. Grace was wondering and so have I.” He asked. Marius and Shuhrat froze in traumatic fear as Timur shed some light.

“Well, I remember encountering him before and even told him about the camp I was staying in, but that was 8 years ago…” He answered. A crumb of an answer is better than not getting one, but Dominic turned to the duo in the back. Shuhrat clenching his chest with Marius holding his right arm, Dominic knows better than to pry for an answer, but knowing something about him is important in case he’s alive. He turned his seat towards them and questioned them regardless of how they felt.

“Thomas, go get Grace.”

“Oh, ok!”

“Shuhrat, Marius. I know you two know something and I know the subject is really touchy, but we need to know what happened to know if we should look for him before we leave or not, please?” he begged. They looked at each other, they remembered the pain of the past, but Dominic is right. They’re this close to leaving and they rather not cause any hiccups from them being silent. Marius sighed and he hugged his husband for comfort before he spoke.

“Ok, she’s here.” Thomas announced.

“*Sigh* ok, this is...why Shuhrat and me had a hard time trusting people, all because of him, Jordan.

**6 years ago**

An abandoned mall isn’t your typical place for a wedding, especially with trees and other plant life already claiming it as its home. But the scenery it formed with the fresh and breathtaking atmosphere it created could be a good enough substitute. The mall consisted of three floors where the main court laid in the middle as a broken water fountain remained intact. There a man held a bible in his hand, reading some sermons for Marius and Shuhrat who were red as tomatoes as they couldn’t stop staring at each other. The man was their old companion, Jordan Trace, who went under the codename of Thermite. His face matched his age, eyes brown with short greying hair. His body was smaller than it used to be, but no one could ever notice the difference at first glance.

“Um...you guys know it was an online thing I did in college for a gag, right?” he said as he scratched his head.

“Still got the certificate, right? So technically you’re still eligible to perform this!”

“I guess so. *clears throat* Do you, Shuhrat Kessikbayve, take him as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do!”

“And you, Marius Streicher, take him as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do!”

“Then through the power invested in and the internet of 20XX, I pronounce you two husband and husband. You may now kiss.” he finished. They leaned closer as they took in another savory kiss as a now married couple, how they waited for such a moment in their lives to get married, just didn’t think it would happen when the world fell apart. As they parted their lips, they felt something dropping on their heads.

“What the hell? Sand!?” Marius questioned as they saw Jordan holding a bag full of it.

“Sorry, I couldn’t take the rice in the kitchen, so sand is what I got-”

“STOP THROWING IT ON US!” Shuhrat yelled to stop, Jordan listened, but not till he threw one more fist full of sand at them.

“Ok, no sand. Happy for you to, but we better get back. Boss isn’t going to let you guys off the hook for coming outside the camp for lying about something for permission just because you got married.” he suggested.

-:-

They returned to the camp as Jordan waved them goodbye and good luck for their work coming up soon. The camp was small, but doable. It isn’t well established nor does it have the best defenses, but having three operators who are engineers was good enough to make upgrades to fences to keep wandering Chimeras and bandits out. It has been two years since they started living in this safe haven, they had some hiccups from time to time for Shuhrat being Russian. They eventually came around and ignored that fact of him as he became a reliable person to have around. As for Marius, his warm and energetic personality was amazing to have to boost morale, he was loved by the children and by the elderly. But the biggest surprise was encountering Jordan, he was the first op inside Rainbow they had encountered. It felt relieving for the pair to see a familiar face and someone not throwing suspicion or a knife their way.

-:-

The night sky settled in as the autumn winds blew gently through the camp, another peaceful and safe night for the couple as they climbed into the bed, Shuhrat noticed Marius was working on another radio. Seeing Jordan again gave him hope that he can possibly find others, find his friends.

“How’s the radio going?”

“Some progress, but I don’t have the right parts to get it going properly again. Not to mention that the broadcasting tower in the nearest city is in desperate repairs…”

“Hey, if anyone could fix it, it’s definitely you.” He encouraged, pulling arius closer to him to warm his husband. Marius giggled as he cuddled Shuhrat and buried his face within his body.

“I’m not a miracle worker, Shu.”

“With the shit you pulled during and after Rainbow, I seriously doubt that. Give yourself a little credit.”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black!” he threw back, Shuhrat rubbed his hand in Marius' hair as he laughed in return.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, we got to get as much sleep as we could. We got work to do-”

“But we just literally got married! Come on, Shu! Can we just skip tomorrow’s work and be just us?” He begged, puffy his cheeks in hopes to convince him.

“We’ll get in trouble, you know?”

“We can take the heat, just one day, please?”

“...alright, but you’re doing the talking, deal?”

“DEAL! *Yawn* goodnight, Shu…”

“Goodnight, Marius…” he said back. That was their first night as a married couple and hope the upcoming nights were the same in the future as the dreamt of a time before the outbreak. Hours passed and the night was still present, but an unsettling feeling arrived as an aggressive and loud banging was being heard. Shuhrat first wrote it off as one of the children pulling a prank or something just to be rude, but the knocking grew louder and harder. It woke both of them up this time as their red eyes fixated at the clock hanging above their bedroom door, 3:13am.

“Shu…?”

“Why...is someone knocking like that this late at night!?”

“I can check-”

“I’ll check, i’ll be back.” he said as he grabbed his coat since he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He walked down the stairs and to the door where he looked into the hole to see Jordan on the other side.

“*Loud banging* GIVE ME A SECOND!”

“Finally! Thought I had to kick your door down!” he said.

“And i’ll blow you to bits if you do so. What do you want, or should I say what made you bang like that at 3am!?”

“Boss wants us, it’s urgent…”

“Urgent?”

“Better if you see, get Marius dressed and meet at Boss house.” he said before taking his leave. What in the world could happen that was urgent at 3am? As he wondered what the problem was, he returned to his bedroom as he explained to Marius what happened and departed once they were clothed. The walk in the cold was chilling as Autumn wasn’t exactly pleasant during the night. Even with a coat, the freezing temperature was enough to make a dead man shiver in his grave. Eventually, they made it to the camp’s boss’s home where he, a few others, and Jordan were circled in the dining area. The pair saw something covered in layers of sheets as they joined the others who were waiting in anxiousness. The boss told them to prepare their eyes as he started to remove the sheets one by one. Each layer removed only made the anxiousness grow as a body was being exposed. One sheet remained, the boss took a deep breath as he removed it and almost everyone gagged at the sight. It was a recently killed body, but the face was chewed off in some places. Bite marks and removed flesh around the arm and legs with the midsection torn open like they were being harvested like live cattle. Worse of all, not a single drop of blood was inside. It was drained complete, most likely the reason why there wasn’t a single stain on the sheets.

“What...the hell!?” Shuhrat questioned.

“This body was found by a returning scout just thirty minutes ago, it was covered by a bunch of plants to obscure it’s view. They only found it by the smell of fresh blood.” he said.

“This...this can’t be done by a Chimera, they don’t eat people.” Marius pointed out.

“Yeah, none of them ever tried to sink their teeth in me before. Plus, if we look in a Chimera’s mouth, they don’t have normal teeth, yet these bite marks are from a person.” Shuhrat claimed.

“And the torn body and drained blood?”

“Unless they are vampires, the culprit...or culprits drained it dry.” Jordan assumed as he inspected more of the body. The boss stroke his chin as he turned to the former ops direction.

“Marius, Shuhrat, and Jordan. Since you are the only ones with any type of investigation skills, I want you three to look around and investigate the camp and outside to find or at least get an idea of who committed this treacherous act. The rest of you, keep an eye out to who leaves and keep this information away from others. I’ll issue an urgent lock down for the next few days until the situation is resolved, understood?”

“Yes!”

“Then you all are dismissed.”

-:-

The next day quickly turned to noon as Shuhrat and Marius began their search, Marius puffed his cheeks. He wanted this day to be for only them, the sour taste of waste lingering in his mouth as looked up to the sky. Clear with no clouds blocking the sun, but the rays weren't enough to heat the chilliness around them. A gust of wind blew, causing them to shiver and rubbing their arms to warm themselves up since their jackets aren’t.

“*Sigh* I really rather for us to be inside…”

“I know, Marius. The sooner we investigate and find the culprit, the faster we can head back inside. Let’s review what we know.”

“The body was found in the outskirts of the camp in the forest by some returning scouts, the body was partially eaten with it’s blood drained out. But given the appearance of the corpse, it was about a few days old, so it was recent. The appearance of the victim was a man, looked around in his 40’s with blonde hair that’s greying. So we should ask around if anyone knows anyone like that to at least get an idea of the victim.”

“If he’s around that age, we need to check with the people in charge of building since most men and women around that age work there.” Shuhrat struggled, Marius agreed as they made haste towards the side of the camp where the builders were. As they arrived, the scene was cautious. The people were in search of something, worry covering their faces as they searched high and low for whoever it was.

“Excuse me. We’re looking for a man around his 40’s with blonde-”

“So are we, goes by the name Havart?” a worker asked.

“We didn’t have a name for him, but most likely the same person.”

“He's been missing for a few days now, he said he had something to do and just...never came back.” he answered.

“(You hear that?)” Marius asked.

“(Yeah.) How long have you guys been searching?”

“Since this morning, he’s usually a lazy worker, but damn does he do a good job when he gets too it. Anyways, just give me a holler if you see him.” he asked as he left to join the search for Havart. Marius grew a smile, another piece of information that can help with their search. They decided to investigate the entrance of the camp and the homes near it to see if anyone had seen Havart. They started with the watchers on the makeshift lookout towers, as they question, none of them remember seeing anyone with Havart appearance leaving the camp. This causes them to raise a brow, Havart was found outside of the camp yet not a signal one seen him. They asked to check the logbook and claimed they did, but didn’t see his name.

“(Name not in the logbook nor did anyone seen someone of Havart’s appearance leaving the camp.)”

“(That is odd) has anyone been outside within the past few days at unusual times?” Shuhrat asked as he flipped through the book.

“Hmmmm, yeah. Jordan left around dusk, he was in a hurry. He said the boss wanted to do a quick sweep with a group of people behind him.” the guard answered.

“Yeah, he forgot to write his time when he left out…”

“All that leaves are the houses nearby, the workers' homes are near the entrance.”

“Try his neighbor, they’re best friends and partially inseparable. If anyone would know a thing or two, it’ll be them.” a Guard advised. They thanked them as they departed to the homes, they searched the home mailboxes for Havart’s name.

“This is the home and there’s only one house next to it, here goes. *Knocks*.

“Yes?”

“Sorry for the sudden drop, but we’re looking for Havart-”

“And so am I, he hasn’t been home for days now...” his friend said, clenching his arm from stress.

“Do you remember what you two talked about before he disappeared? His coworker claimed that he was doing something but never returned.” Marius said.

“Yes. He goes out around this type of year, he leaves to get wood from a certain tree, the wood lasts quite around and he likes to stock up enough for the both of us. I knew I should have went-”

“Hey it’s ok, i’m...sure he’s fine.” Marius lied to keep the man’s spirit up, but he shook his head.

“No, it’s just...can I ask you something? Do you feel...watched?”

“Watched?”

“Like being preyed on. Me and Havart had this feeling for weeks, like someone was waiting for a moment where we were alone to pounce on us-”

“So you think someone kidnapped him?”

“Had to...but if so, i-if so…*sniffle*” The friend cried as he wanted Havart back, the duo shut their eyes as that is a wish that couldn’t be granted, not even by a miracle.

“One last thing. We went to the watchers, but the logs didn’t have his name written on it.” Shuhrat mentioned.

“...please keep quiet about it. There’s a tunnel in the storage house in the east, it's under a lot of crates and they’re heavy as hell. Only me and Havart know it and we use it whenever we want to leave without permission.”

“Because you collecting wood wouldn’t be good enough to step out, thank you.”

“Please, if you know ANYTHING, tell me!”

“...we will, stay well.” Marius said as they left the home. They sat down at a nearby bench to go over what they learned.

“So far we that Havart left the camp to look for firewood, he clearly couldn’t go to the gates for what he wanted, so he used the secret tunnel to go outside.” Marius went over.

“We can’t go asking around who knows the tunnel, maybe we could-” Shuhrat paused as a terrifying scream shook the camp, catching anyone’s attention as the duo fled to the scene. When they arrived, they were stricken with horror as they understood why the scream was made. A corpse laid in the open, the mid-section cut opened as the blood was drained from its body just like the recent corpse they found. There was one more horrifying fact, this one was recent, real recent as bits of fresh blood was still running down the body. How could this happen, how could someone do this in broad daylight and not get caught? A question Shuhrat asked himself as he already came up with an answer, they’re dealing with more than one person and they’re inside the camp. Panic rose as suspicion was being thrown left and right, trust was wearing thin as people were on the verge of fighting.

“Hey, what the hell is going- HOLY SHIT!” Jordan shouted as he saw the corpse that caused the mass panic. As he stared, Marius saw his hand, they were red and sore, but he assumed it was the cold as his hands were red themselves.

“Jordan, take care of the situation. We’ll go let the boss know!”

“Ok, just hurry up! The person or people who did this could still be here!” he reminded them. The nodded as they rushed to the boss's house, it was odd for something that alarming didn’t cause their boss to come to the scene himself. But as they open the door to his house, it reek of blood as if something just died. As they held their mouths, Marius felt something warm dropped on his cheek. He wiped it as he saw the crimson color of blood, he looked up and saw it leaking from the ceiling. They swallowed the dry spit down their throats as they crept up the stairs to the boss’ room, they opened the door and saw what they feared. Their boss was found dead with his mid-section cut open and drained of blood, the only difference is that his face was beaten before his death. It seems like he put up a struggle before falling for the killer clutches. Disgusting, truly disgusting as someone is taking great pleasure of committing such crimes willingly. Though wanting to grieve, Shuhrat noticed that there was something written in his blood.

“Heading, city.” Marius read.

“Most likely referring to the son of a bitch that’s killing this people, we better tell the watchmen and head out-”

“To do what?”

“Make them pay, they’re aren’t going to be stopped unless someone does something! They’re picking us off one by one and it’ll eventually get to us and I can promise you i’m sure as hell not letting anyone take you away from me!” he said.

“...ok, but the lockdown is still ongoing and this is going to extend it.”

“Then we’ll use the tunnel, we better take some supplies too. It’s a days trip to the nearest city by foot since our camp is in the middle of nowhere.” Shuhrat reminded.

“Then let’s go back and gear up, we’re in for some long days. I’ll be sure to lock the place up so no one will walk in and see the corpse.”

-:-

The duo returned to their home where they took whatever they had and waited till evening where the situation of the corpse should hopefully die down, they don’t need any eyes catching them going into the storage house. The sky turned orange showing it was time to move and hunt down the killers of their camp, the duo quickly made their way to the storage house and entered before being seen by anyone else. The storage house was quite small and extremely cramped, a perfect place to hide secrets as it’ll be too much to move to find. Before they started moving the items around, the door opened and quickly closed. It was Jordan with his backpack with his supplies with a metal bat sticking out of it.

“You two didn’t really think I was going to let you go out by yourself?” he asked, they let out a sigh of relief that it was Jordan. He has always looked out for them, especially since he was an American and knows the country like the back of his hand.

“There’s a lot to move around, one of us should keep watch. Shuhrat, you mind?”

“But Marius leg…”

“It’s fine, Shu. it has been awhile since my last random pain twitch, i’ll be fine.” he told him.

“As long as you're fine, i’ll keep watch.” he agreed as he looked out the small window next to the door. Jordan and Marius began moving the heavy items and crates to find the entrance to the tunnel.

“Man, this killing was so sudden…” Jordan said with heavy grief.

“I know, just...why would someone do such a thing and so...gruesome.”

“That corpse in the camp then the boss in his room, shit just keeps getting crazier” Jordan said, Marius paused his action.

“How...did you know about the boss?” Marius question.

“I went to his home and there was blood dripping through the ceiling, so I went and saw his corpse.” he explained, Marius didn’t respond as he continued to move the crates with his racing heart. His thoughts were flowing rapidly, but he rejected them. Though they were logical, he just couldn’t believe any of them.

“You know, a metal bat is such a great way to inflict pain on fuckers you know? Makes things a little easier than your hands.”

“Random...but I guess I know where you're getting at.” Shuhrat agreed, but that made Marius' heart race even faster. He remembered Jordan’s hand, red and sore as he was punching something. Then he remembered the boss’ dead body, the face was beaten. No, no it can’t be, it couldn’t! Jordan’s hands were red from his burn marks or something Marius was telling himself. In the end, the logic was conquering his denial, the same logic that forced him to ask another question.

“Jordan…?”

“Yeah?”

“You said you checked the boss’ house, so...how did you get in when I locked the doors to his home?” he asked, silence filled the air as Shuhrat continued to watch the window as he remembered Marius telling him that he was locking them. Marius went back to moving the crates as Jordan took his bat and tapped it in his hand.

“Oh, easy. I swung this bat into the window like this.” he said, swinging the bat into Marius stomach with might. Marius let out a cry of pain as he clenched his stomach, Jordan swung again to his right arm, almost shattering it as it swollen and bruised. Shuhrat turned to see Jordan’s assault, he moved to save him, but stopped when he raised the bat above Marius’ head.

“WAIT! Please don’t...please!”

“Oh? Don’t want me to do THIS!?” He said, hitting Marius again on his back.

“STOP-”

“Don’t move, or the next one is gonna for his head. And i’m really, really gonna knock it off!”

“Jordan i-if this a joke, i-it isn’t funny!”

“Oh this is real. So this is what you are going to do, you listening?” he asked, Shuhrat shook his head, agreeing to anything he’ll say to protect Marius.

“Drop everything on you and side it over.” he demanded and he delivered, Shuhrat wasted no time as he gave him everything he had, even the small knife around his heel. Jordan laughs at the desperation.

“Oh Shuhrat, you always had a tough exterior. But as soon something happens to Marius, you’ll drop everything and everyone to protect him. Now look at you, sucking my dick to keep him away from harm. Cute, but stupid. Now. let’s cut to the chase, the bodies? It was me, but had some others within the camp helped too. Of course, I didn't nibble on the bodies” he exposed.

“That’s how the murders were committed in broad daylight, you had help-”

“And a whole lot of it too! I’m a...butcher trader, kinda. I steal human parts for really good shit, fuck up, yes. But we’re in a world where the survivalists flourish well the weak perish, and i’m not trying to die to these fucked up creatures or to this unforgiven world.”

“W-wait, so what are you going to do to us!?” Shuhrat asked.

“Take you two to a special place, chop you guys up, sell you to cannibals, the shtick you know?”

“LIKE THE HELL YOU-” He stopped screaming when Jordan raised the bat again, Shuhrat raised his hands as he kneeled down.

“HAHAHA, too easy with you.” he said, as he swung the bat against Shuhrat’s head, knocking him unconscious.

“SHU!”

“Don’t worry, you both are going to the same place.” he told him as he swung the bat against Marius’ head, rendering him unconscious.

-:-

Blurriness clouded Marius’ vision as he struggled to open his eyes, but the throbbing pain his body and head was experiencing were begging him to remain unconscious. Unfortunately, he needs to be awake to realize the situation he was in.

“Marius...MARIUS!” Shuhrat called for, his voice helped open his eyes as he observed his surroundings. For starters, he and Shuhrat were hanging by their arms with cuffs attached to chains to the ceiling. He then felt like gagging when the stench of old blood and rotting flesh infiltrated his nose, he saw that they were in a butchers house. Darken room with a dim red light as it’s only light source, blood smeared on the walls, buckets filled to the rim with blood and unwanted parts floating inside. The room welcomed dread as a pain shrieking scream was heard inside the other room, then a wet splatter sound echoed in the room, forcing the duo to free themselves by any means. Unfortunately, that proved futile, the locks were electric and either needed a code to unlock or for them to lose power. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped as a whistling tune was being heard. The door to the next room opened up and out came Jordan, he wore an apron over his clothes that were soaked in fresh blood. In his bloody hand were a pair of eyes he was twirling between his fingers like coins that he dropped and crushed beneath his boots.

“Oh, you two are awake. Good, killing you guys unconsciously wouldn’t be as fun, you know?”

“FUCK YOU, LET US GO!”

“Wow, if I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that.” He joked, approaching Shuhrat as he stuck his bloody soaked glove underneath Shuhrat shirt and caressed his body.

“I was trying to fatten you up all this time like how you used to be in Rainbow, makes good meat from what I heard and traded for even higher goods. Unfortunately, you didn’t grow in size, but that's ok-”

“FUCK OFF ME!” Shuhrat shouted, kicking Jordan in his face and knocking him back. Blood leaked from his now busted lip, he wiped it off and started to chuckle.

“Ok, you die second. It was going to be Marius, but there’s something about killing a tough boy like you that makes me...happy.”

“Wait...second?” Marius questioned. Jordan smiled as he went to a corner and dragged out someone tied to a chair and gagged, Mike.

“(MIKE!?)” They recognized. He was conscious and was doing just the same as them, trying to escape before the worse. Jordan went back to the corner to pull out a butcher knife and slowly made his way to Mike, twiddling the knife and whistling another tune.

“Funny, I was just doing my usual thing, kidnapping and draining the blood and blah blah until I saw Mike resting at a little camp he made within the forest right next to ours. So, I cleaned myself, had a next little chat and made us some coffee with ground I stole from the storage and...drugged him. Brought him here, fed him too until I was ready to kill him.” he explained.

“(I’M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, JORDAN)” His muffled shouting tried to make out.

“Ouch, harsh man. *Sighs* unfortunately, not a lot of people like old meat, just this is just going to be FOR FUN!” and within that moment, Jordan plunged the knife within Mike’s stomach and slowly was making his way up. Mike’s body became a glistening crimson color as blood was coating the gagging around his mouth. The scene enraged Shuhrat as he violently shook his cuffs to break free once more to save him, but nothing he did could break the lock. Now all they could do is watch as they wait their turn to die.

“Keep those eyes peeled, i’ll bet you remember this type of corpse i’m making!” Jordan said with his voice pitching like a lunatic. Finally, Jordan pulled the knife just below Mike’s neck before yanking the knife out, the blood splattering on the floor as Mike’s body twitched before stopping. Jordan pretended to be exhausted from hard work as he let out a playful sigh, he went back to the corner to grab one of Mike’s only EMP grenades that he was saving for an extreme emergency. He waves the grenade in front of the duo, taunting them as it’s the only thing that could release them from the cuffs.

“Come on, it’s right here. Take it...no? You don’t want to be free? The grenade-”

“I’M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!” Shuhrat threatened, turning red and shaking his cuffs again.

“Yikes, angry little one are you. Well I’ll keep my promise and kill you now. Marius, I’ll place the grenade riiiiiggghhhhtt here, right next to Mike’s dead body. If you want it, you gotta come get it. Hell, if you do, you can run free before I find you again.” he offered. Jordan then went and bought a rolling table out and took Shuhrat down, though he struggled against him, Jordan managed to release the cuffs and clamped his arms and feet down and rolled him into the next room.

“SSHHHUUUUUU!” He screamed, but only the sound of the door closing was his response back. He can’t let this happen, he has to rescue his husband to get out of this slaughterhouse, but how? Only the grenade could get him free, but he can’t reach it. So what else to do but cry? Cry that Shuhrat was going to be cut apart like cattle, he cried that he couldn’t do anything to save Mike, cried that it was his fault. He rejected logic because his loyalty got in the way, he risked his and Shuhrat life on a prayer that he was imagining things and that Jordan couldn’t possibly be the murderer. Tears staining his eyes as they fell down his cheek, body in pain and swollen like a balloon. But just as he was ready to give up, a thud was made in the room he was in. He looked down and saw the chair Mike was tied was tipped over, then he heard a wet cough being made with more blood spitting out his mouth, Mike was still alive.

“MIKE!?” He called, but didn’t get an answer. Mike life was on breaking thread, so he’ll use his remaining time to at least free Marius. He dragged his chair to his grenade, turned around to where he could grab it with his tied hands. He did some twisting motions as Marius recognized what he was doing, he was decreasing the range of the explosion. It’ll be bad if the whole place loses its power and alerts Jordan. Once finished, the grenade went off just enough where it reached Marius’ cuff. He fell to the messy floor and ran over to hold you Mike’s bleeding body.

“*Sniffles* M-Mike…”

“Sa...ve...Shuhrat...find...your…”

“My what!? FIND MY WHAT, MIKE!?”

“…” he was dead, his body felt cold despite the warm blood coating them. Marius wanted to grieve, but he could as he heard Shuhrat scream in pain in the other room. He needs to act now, he closed Mike’s eyes and looked around for anything to use against Jordan. He found the metal bat Jordan used to assault him in the storage, he grabbed it and clenched the handle with rage. He bared through the pain and sprinted to his husband that is within seconds of potentially dying. Shuhrat watches as a buzz saw is being slowly lowered into his chest, the rapid spinning blades digging into his flesh and will soon cut through his ribcage in moments if a miracle doesn’t happen.

“Yeah, this is kinda a cartoonish way of killing you, but I like to go slow. Being too fast just sucks the fun of-” he couldn’t finish his taunting as the door to the burst opened and in came Marius with blinding rage, swinging the bat against Jordan and knocking him away from Shuhrat. Once down, he pushed the buzz saw up before it sank more into Shuhrat’s chest. Then with more might, he swung the bat to break the cuffs on Shuhrat before approaching Jordan who was trying to pick himself off the floor. Marius swung the bat again against his head, blood flew alongside with a few teeth. Then Marius swung against his body next, the pain surging and the swollen forming around made each hit more painful than the last. At a desperate attempt, Jordan raised his hand out of fear and pain, shaking before Marius as he tried to plead his way out.

“W-WAIT, C-COME ON, MARIUS! Can you blame me!? We’re in a world in which society is in ruin, trust is broken, food is scarce! W-we needed to do what we had to do to survive, you were left here on your own, you u-understand, right?” he said with blood surfing within his mouth. Marius paused as he gripped the handle of the bat more.

“You’re right, in the state the world is in now, we can only do what will need to increase our chances of survival. Either that being supporting one another, or sacrificing someone for a quick meal. I understand completely, me and Shu had to make rough decisions that anyone else would call us crazy or irrational. IF you want me to be honest, I don’t care that you murder those people, I don’t care that you killed to survive. Hell, even watching Mike die didn’t do much to me...but you touched Shu. Shu, who has been by my side from this whole mess. Shu, the one who helped find my parents and helped me snap back into reality when I almost lost myself. Shu, my husband that kept me alive to this very day!” he said, gripping the bat even tighter to a point where his palms were burning.

“Jordan, you touched Shu. Not only did you harm him, you tried to take him away from me. And…ANY FUCKING ONE WHO DARES TRIES TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME I’LL KILL WITHIN THAT VERY INSTANT!” He screamed, raising the bat. Jordan watched the bat with his name on it descending from above and bash against his head. His face swelled up, his nose broken with blood running down from it and his mouth. Tears formed and fell from the pain he’s experiencing. He fell down again and tried to pick himself up, but all he saw was the bat descending again and again. Jordan’s arms were broken, fingers twisted with the bone popping out of his skin. Coughing up blood and vomit, holding himself as Marius relentlessly assaulted his body. Out of desperation, Jordan raised his hands up to show his defeat.

“P-please...I won’t...I-I promise. I-I hurt anyone a-again, I-I won’t come after y-you t-two. I-I just...don’t want to die...please…” he begged again.

“Look at you, sucking MY dick keep yourself alive! No, no...YOU’LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING WORD!” he screamed once more, raising the bat and started to descend with the killing blow.

“PPPLLLLLEEAASSEEE!”

“MARIUS!” Shuhrat called, pausing Marius' action as his attention turned to Shuhrat who was holding his chest. Blood was pouring out and felt himself going unconscious. Marius ran over to examine it, though it was deep, it wasn’t fatal. The sound of keys being thrown were made as Marius saw them on the floor, the keys had bits of blood from Jordan’s hands.

“T-there is a room w-where I keep all the medical supplies, t-the second key is t-to a car in the g-garage where you can go anywhere…” he said, but Marius raised a brow.

“What do you mean by “anywhere?” he asked, but Jordan quivered as the answer would get him killed.

“ANSWER!”

“T-the camp is gone! I...I told some bandits that the w-watchmen were on my side so t-they c-could raid the camp, o-only you two are the o-only alive-”

“YOU SICK SON OF BITCH!” Marius called him as he was ready to swing the bat again as Jordan only begged again to stop as he held head between his broken hand and fingers.

“STOP, MARIUS!”

“WHY!? LOOK AT WHAT DONE TO YOU, SHU!”

“I KNOW, but look at him…” he asked, Marius looked at him again, cowering in a corner, balled up in fear. Marius’ mind was corrupted with rage, he wanted him to play, pay for hurting his husband, but he couldn’t. Jordan was right, he only did what he had to do to survive. Marius and Shuhrat had to kill others themselves, it may not been as twisted and sadistic, but it was still murder. Marius couldn’t believe he sympathized with him, but it is all about survival now. But looking back at him, Jordan reminded Marius of his own breakdown, how this world warped his reality and changed his personality when he reached his limit. They were fearing for their lives, hoping something would come to wake them up from this nightmare, but reality was as cruel as ever. Marius took the keys and rushed over to the other room and grabbed a medical kit before returning. He leaned Shuhrat on his shoulder, but before he escorted him out, he looked at Jordan one last time.

“Jordan...if I EVER see you try to do this again, I WILL kill you, got it!?” he asked, slamming the bat to the ground. The metal thud made Jordan jump in fear as he pushed himself more into the corner.

“Y-yes…” he gave, continuing to shake and cry as he was left with his injured body. Marius left to the room and navigated himself through the slaughterhouse to the garage where he found the vehicle, he sat Shuhrat down first to patch up his wound before finding the car the keys belonged to. He laid Shuhrat down in the back seats as he opened up the shutters to the garage, he started up the car as he stepped on the gas. He drove out the slaughterhouse and never looked back, not caring what happened to Jordan.

“After we escaped from Jordan, I drove us to the camp, but...it was exactly as Jordan said. It was gone, everything was burned down, corpses left and right, some burnt...some shot...some stabbed, it was horrible. We lost our home...and we had to start from zero once again...


	13. Outbreak 13: The fall of a lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i'm not died, just lazy. Sorry for taking so long again, hope y'all like it!

Silence filled the RV and Thomas’ home after hearing about Mike and Jordan. Disgust, confusion, anger, sadness flattering in their hearts as they hated themselves for not finding them in time to prevent such a thing.

“So...what happened to Jordan?” Timur asked to break the silence.

“I don’t know...I left and never looked back nor went back to look for him. He could be dead...or alive, either way I just...hoped he learned his lesson.” Marius answered. Thomas looked at Grace, he couldn’t tell her what she was feeling as only a blank stare before she excused herself. He couldn’t blame her, Mike was a friend she wanted to return, but now she knows it’s something she’ll never get.

“*Sigh* That was a heavy story, but I don’t want to drain too much of the signal, so let’s call it here for now.” Thomas suggested.

“Ok, stay safe.” Dominic gave before turning off the monitor.

“Now, back to our plan. We’ll continue off to the east coast, then work our way to get overseas. I’ll take the wheel, everyone else, buckle up...or whatever is inside this damn thing beside the bed bugs-”

“BED BUGS!?” They all shouted in confusion.

-:-

They drive through the rain, the lingering heat from the Summer, the heavy wind of fresh Autumn to reach the East. Food wasn’t the problem as they had plenty of rations and supplies between them, Shuhrat and Marius even put on some more weight thanks to actually having something inside them and not scraps they found laying in vacant super markets. Though the ride was homey and safe from the wandering Chimeras, it was also boring for some. Yes, they wanted a safe trip, but hours of driving within the passing days and weeks can easily put any of them to sleep. Because of such boredom, Dominic does stop the RV from time to time to stretch their legs, breath in some air, or just go on a nice walk. The change of pace is refreshing for all of them, especially since time isn’t a factor for them. Whenever they are not inside, they would contact Thomas’s camp and keep themselves updated. Though there is one thing they hate, which is Thomas appearing in front of them with actual cooked food that looked riched in flavor. Due to many detours they were forced to take, their trip took longer as days turned into weeks, and weeks were starting to turn into months. Fortunately, they reached a milestone, Virginia. Maryland is only a state away, but there was a problem. The roads were littered with cars that made it too difficult to navigate between with the RV, meaning the remaining trip the Maryland is going to be by foot.

“Shit. Alright, we’re going by foot. Me and Alex stay in the front, Monika, Timur, and Elias stay in the back. Shuhrat, you and Marius stay in the middle ok?”

“Got it!”

“Let’s move!” Dominic said. The group packed what they had, took the laptop and left the RV. The walk isn't anything special, Chimeras were nowhere to be seen nor were their any sights of bandits looting around.

“Marius, how is your leg?” Elias asked.

“It’s fine, it's been a long time since I felt any pain, longest actually. Though knowing it, it’ll happened at the worst possible moment…”

“Then I just carry you if it does happen.” Alex said, laughing as he wouldn’t be the first grown adult he carried.

“I carried Shuhrat, Timur, and Maxim all at once before-”

“He isn’t lying about it either, kinda unbelievable how strong Alex is at times.”

“I’m no Saif, but I can go toe to toe with a bear if I wanted, but I already have enough scars.” he laughed. Before the conversation continued, the radio on Dominic’s hip picked up a transmission. He didn’t respond, but he let it play out. It was a distress call for anyone that was nearby, it a was group of survivors trapped within a shack with reinforced walls and are in desperate need. Dominic flipped a switch and responded to the survivors.

“This is Bandit, where is your location?”

“Oh thank god! It’s right behind an old pizza shop within the city, it's right in the center of the city, can’t miss it.”

“What’s the hostile situation?”

“None, they locked us in here for days, leaving us to starve to death!”

“Understood, on our way. You guys don’t mind a little pitstop?”

“We were already doing that with the RV nor are we in a hurry, helping out wouldn’t put a stop on us.” Shuhrat answered for the group,everyone turned to stare at him wide eye. Now he felt embarrassed and concerned as to why he has all the attention.

“W-what!?”

“Nothing just, we’re used to you just...not willing to help others and now you’re ready to save anyone.” Timur responded, Shuhrat flashed red as he began to stutter.

“I-it’s just that...I...look, are we going to save them or what!?” he asked, everyone couldn’t help but laugh as they continued their way to the city to help the survivors trapped in the shack.

-:-

The group arrived to the shack and they saw that the walls were reinforced on the outside as well.

“Who the hell would put all this efforts for a dinky shack?”

“It was probably a safe house for a bit. HEY, YOU GUYS ARE STILL IN THERE?” Dominic asked.

“Yes, we are!”

“Well that’s good, but I don’t have anything that could get it open…” Dominic said.

“We don’t have a lock pick either…”

“Then let me get to work.” a voice suggested, they turned around and couldn’t believe their eyes when they saw who it was. Greying black, short and spiky hair, he was wearing wore out clothes as he was carrying some sort of a downgrade breaching charge. Anger rose through Marius as he knew who he was and wished he hadn’t. He set the charge against the reinforce walls and gave himself some distance.

“Ok, this should do it.” he said, pulling down a pair of cracked shaded goggles.

“No way...WAIT, ISN’T THAT YOU EXO-THERMIC CHARGES!? IT’S TOO-” before she finished, the man took out a remote detonator and started the charge. They held their ears because they expected something loud, but they witnessed the opposite. The charge ignition and explosion was quiet, almost like an explosion never occurred. The wall created a whole within the wall, smoke blew pass them, but soon faded into nothing thanks to the Autumn wind. The survivors walked out and thanked the man and the group who just rescued them, they wished they could reward them, but the man denied it and told them he wasn’t in it for one. He gave them a safe route location and wished them luck on returning home. After the group left, the man took out a pencil and notepad and wrote some things down.

“You guys really think I was going to create a noise loud enough to alert every Chimera within a 30 mile radius?” he asked.

“Well...knowing you Jordan, could you blame us?” Dominic asked, Marius snapped to Dominic, only to receive a shrug.

“Just asking him.”

“*Sigh* crossing this pitstop off the list. Alright, time to be on my way-”

“Jordan, why are...you...here?” Marius asked, only for Jordan to continue walking.

“Where are you going?”

“Away, clearly not wanted nor am I trying to die for sticking around.” He reminded him, Marius had flashbacks to him in the room. He screaming his threats and Jordan cowering in the corner, he held his tongue and let Jordan walk.

“Wait, mind pointing us in the right direction to Maryland? Clearly some routes are better than others…” Dominic asked, Jordan scratched his head as he pulled out his notepad again.

“You’re not going to make it over, some bandits made a small fortress on the bridge border leading into DC. Armed and way too many to take on, not to mention that trying to sneak under is risky considering it’s a Chimera nesting ground.” he answered.

“There’s always something-” Dominic muttered in annoyance

“Don’t worry, give me a day or two, i’ll get rid of them.” he gave, Dominic raised a brow.

“Rid? So are you that man who’s going around and destroying bandit hideouts I heard of?”

“Word spread that fast, huh?” well, when you been doing this for years, I guess you do get pretty known.”

“Dom, what do you mean?”

“There’s a man who goes around and get rid of bandit camps and such and saves a lot of people from being killed and crap, never pegged me to be the man who used to chop people up and sell their parts.” he said. What Dominic recalled stung Jordan, but he couldn’t deny it, he knew what he was doing, what he said and what he heard from the people he murdered. He took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his head, his sleeves from his jacket rolled down and exposed his arms. His skin was purple like it was bruised, you can see that they looked swollen like he was recently assaulted, they even shook when the cold wind blew on them. Then they took a look at his hands, banged up and just as beaten as his arms. Jordan quickly pulled them down as he knew they were looking at them.

“Look, just give me to the end of the day at least. I promise it’ll be gone and if not, y’all could do your own thing.” he asked as he walked off, the group were left but to shrug their shoulders as they returned to the RV within the outskirts city. As they wait, Shuhrat held his chest scar as Marius tried to quell his anger. Dominic booted up the laptop to give Thomas an update on their current situation.

“I see, so he’s just some...vigilante or something?”

“I assume so, now we’re just waiting for him to do...whatever the fuck he wants so we can move.” Dominic said. As he continued to talk to Thomas, the rest sat in the RV watching the sky turn into dusk. Timur tapping his finger, Elias keeping a piece of paper afloat by blowing on it. Alex was showing Monika tons of pictures of his kids again, Shuhrat and Marius were sitting in the back trying to calm themselves down. Seeing Jordan’s face sparked something in them that they don’t want to act on, Shuhrat rubbed his scar again as Marius clenched his right arm.

“It been hours, how long is this going to take?!” Shuhrat asked.

“He’s going to the border by foot isn’t he? Unless he’s rushing, it’ll be more than a day, we just entered this state.” Dominic recalled. Elias took out a pair of binoculars, and climbed out to the roof of the RV as Dominic continued to talk, he point them into the city and noticed something moving, many things.

“Or maybe he’s in trouble, look northward!” Elias told, Dominic took out a pair of his own and saw what he was referring too. It was Jordan who was running from a horde of Chimeras.

“Yikes, wishing him the best of luck-”

“Who, Jordan!? What’s happening?!”

“He’s being chase like an animal-”

“And what are you going to do!?” Marius asked, taking the binoculars out of Dominic’s hand.

“Nothing.” he answered calmly.

“NOTHING!?”

“Yeah, we just learned what he did and honestly? Having him dead or alive would be beneficial for us. He could be a good asset if he lives, but he we won’t have to worry about him betraying us or doing something slick if he’s dies.” Dominic said as he took the binoculars back and continued to watch.

“B-but that’s-”

“Fucked up? Yes, but it’s not about me, it’s about you two. He hurt you guys far more than us, do you want to save him or leave him to fend for himself. We can turn a blind eye, or help him out of this situation.” Dominic suggested. Marius' mind was thrown into a loop, he looked at his friends for help, but they were with Dominic, the choice was up to them. Marius looked at Shuhrat who was just as confused as they were, holding his chest scar with the horrid memories Jordan left.

“Shu...what do we do…?”

“I…” was the only thing he managed to say. Alex cleared his throat and offered his word.

“I...know what he did was horrible, disgusting and down right evil, but...he’s that vigilante guy right? The one who’s freeing people, he’s trying to redeem himself. So how’s this, I say we take him, he wouldn’t offer his help so easily if he wasn’t trying to make up for his murders, right? And let’s say he do want to betray us, he has to deal with not only you two who are back to their prime, but all of us as well. That’s 7 against 1 with injured arms, he knows he wouldn’t win his fight-”

“I agree with Alex, He can’t even aim properly from what i’m seeing…” Elias added on.

“So that’s two, Timur, Monika?”

“Well...Alex does have a point, he won’t be able to take all of us on-”

“Despite us being here for 10 years, he knows America more than anyone. Hell, he might know another way around if we can’t cross the border.”

“That’s 4, but still at the end of the day, it’s up to you two.” Dominic reminded them. The pair looked at themselves, their confusion still left them with no answer, but time isn’t on their side right now. The choice they need to make needs to be made now.

-:-

The vicious screams of the Roaches pierced Jordan’s ears as he shoulder bashed a door opened, he slammed it behind it as he tried to move objects in front to block it. Unfortunately, his arms could provide the strength he needed to move said objects. Then it struck him, the random pain twitches he has been experiencing for years now. He looked at his purple arms and saw how violently they shook, he understand what Marius’ goes through on the daily, he sometimes wishes his arms were chopped off at this point. The rapid footsteps of the Chimeras were approaching and could arrive at any moment, without the door blocked, they could easily get inside if he doesn’t find another way out. Jordan wasted no time to look for another way out. As he search, he only saw one way out, the glass ceiling above him. He looked around and the found himself inside some sort of small greenhouse, he found it odd to find such in a city, but he didn’t have time to question. If he could just move some stuff together, he might be able to break the glass ceiling and climb out. But again, his arms proved to make it impossible as he fell from pain and his arms shook again. Then his attention turned to the door, he saw the beast's claws piercing and clawing the door away, time was running too thin for him. He needed help, but who could give him a hand when no one was around? Then it happened in an instant, the ceiling above shattered and saw the Marius’ group forming a chain to reach Jordan. Even if the building was small, they weren’t long enough as he tried jumping for their hand. He once again tried to move objects around to climb on, but he failed once again as it was proven difficult for him.

“He can’t reach us!”

“Let’s reform our chain from tallest to shortest. Alex, you hold us down! Marius, you go to the end and try to reach him!” Dominic ordered. They reformed the chain to it being Alex, Shuhrat, Dominic, Elias, Timur, Monika, and Marius being last.

“COME ON!” Marius told him, Jordan took one more jump and thanks to them reforming the chain, he managed to grab hold of Marius’ arm.

“I GOT HIM, PULL US UP!” He shouted. The group started to pulled each other up one by one as the Chimeras came inside only to find now one. Now safe from their foes, they took a breather as Jordan flet his heart beating out of his chest.

“*Sigh* I...didn’t expect you guys to come for my rescue…”

“Thank them, not us. They chose to help and we followed.” Dominic corrected.

“I...see. Um…”

“Save it, let’s just get back.” Marius cut in, Jordan felt his words. They were sharp for how easily they cut him off.

“Ok…” he agreed as they led the way back to the RV. They sat down within the RV as Dominic went outside to tinker with the engine since Timur did a sloppy job fixing it. Jordan was silent, head down and stiff as a board as the others stared at him from the other side. He was afraid again, afraid if he say anything it’ll result into something he doesn’t want, which is to be harmed again by Marius or anyone’s wraith again. His arms shook again, but no one knew if it because they were in pain or he was scared. Marius and Shuhrat stared into each other, Marius turned away as he didn’t want to talk, so Shuhrat spoke up to break the silence.

“...So, what happened? I thought you had everything under control?” he asked, Jordan hesitated before lifting his head up, he avoided eye contact as he answers.

“I...thought I did too, but the situation turned to shit real fast. This whole city are controlled by bandits, the made some outpost around center points of the city and have men patrolling around-”

“Why?”

“Because of me. They know of my work and they probably guessed that eventually i’ll come for the border as it leads to a lot of survivor camps…”

“Can’t you just sneak like under or around?” Elias asked.

“No. Bandits aren’t the only infestation here, Chimera nesting grounds are directly under the bridge, thought I already mentioned that? Anyways, they roam day in and day out and with how my arms are...I’ll get torn to shreds in an instant...was almost today if it weren’t for you guys.” he said.

“How did they found you?”

“It was a trap and I fell for it, nothing more and nothing less.”

“...Well listen. We’re going to need your help, we need to get over that bridge-”

“But the only way to do so is to take down the post one by one.” he cut in. The group raised their brow.

“Sounds like you were planning that from the start?” Marius asked, being the first words he spoke since they got back. Jordan dug in his bag and pulled out his notepad and a map, he tossed it to them, but remained in his seat and looked back down. Monika picked them up and opened it up, the map was the map of the city with giant X’s marked around. She opened the notepad and it’s observation notes Jordan made of each camp, strengths, weaknesses, patrol routine, meal times, everything.

“I was here way longer than y’all, I knew I needed proper planning to take these places down, so I watched each camp and learned as much as I could from them.”

“This...is very detailed, shipments, training schedules, but did you really think you were able to do it by yourself?”

“I had to, people's families were on the other side. I...know what I had done, I took people away from their families so...I don’t want to witness it anymore. So, if you excuse me, I need to get back to work. I’m grateful that you saved me, but I have a job-”

“No.” Marius cut in with his back still turn.

“Trying to go out and doing this alone will be suicide, we’ll rest tonight and go over this tomorrow, got it!?” he asked. Jordan's throat tightened up as out of all of them, it was him he feared the most.

“Yes...”

-:-

Jordan rested inside as the others began to cook themselves tonight's meal, Jordan couldn’t help but to hold his stomach as the aroma of what’s being cooked got inside his nose. As much as he wanted a bite, he doesn’t think he deserved it due to his past actions. Instead, he raised up and dug into his bag to see what he had. He only had a half eaten protein bar and his canteen that barely had any water left in it, he hasn’t had any luck finding food and water in a city controlled by bandits. He sighed as he put everything back and leaned by into his seat, holding his stomach as it growled louder.

“(Shit! Hmmm, I wait till noonish to eat and maybe evening to drink, I should be fine-)” His train of thought stopped when Elias came through the door.

“Jordan!”

“W-what!?”

“Dinner is ready and we already started eating, you joining?”

“U-um, not hungry to-” he stopped, the aroma of the food plagued his nose again as his stomach growled in front of Elias, a smile stretched across face as he took Jordan’s hand and brought him outside. He saw the large pot with some type of creamy stew inside, now his stomach craved what they are eating. He saw Alex chewing down his bowl within seconds of pouring more and more stew inside, everyone else wanted to take their time and enjoy their meal.

“Finally, I was wondering when you were going to come and join.” Dominic asked with his mouth full.

“Come you ask without your mouth being full and not having cream in your beard!? Jesus, just because we’re in an apocalypse doesn’t mean you can’t have manners!” Monika reminded.

“You too, Alex! You’re eating way too fast!”

“It’s ok, Monika. It’s better to let him eat it all since we have no way of storing this. Anyways, care for a bit?” Timur as Jordan, his stomach said yes, but his mind rejected it.

“It’s fine, I got stuff in my bag.”

“Oh? Let’s see it.” Dominic asked, Jordan froze.

“W-why?”

“To see if you’re ok.”

“...well I am low, but it’ll hold me!” he tried to convince, but now that only caught the others attention.”

“Ok, I still want to see it.” Dominic insisted. Jordan knows he was seeing him through his lies, his stomach growled once more as he sighed. He really wanted to eat, even though he think it’s better for him to starve, but his craving got the best of him.

“...it’s a half-eaten bar and...a canteen with barely any water in it.” He finally admitted.

“Thought so.” Dominic said, pour some of the stew into a bowl and hand it to Jordan. He accepted the offered as he took a seat next to Marius and stared at the food.

“It’s going to get cold if you don’t eat.” Marius reminded him, Jordan found it surprising that he talked to him, but he was right. Jordan lifted his bowl closer to his mouth so it’ll be easier to raise the spoon, but he was difficult. His arms was having trouble with handing the bowl as the violent shaking his arms were causing was spilling the stew. He even dropped his spoon back into his bowl as he lowered it again. Marius stared at him and heard his stomach growl. He sighed as he whispered something into Shuhrat's ear, his eyes widened from the idea Marius gave him, but he agreed to do it. The two started to take off their jackets, Marius then took them and balled them up together and propped them under Jordan’s arms.

“U-uh…”

“W-well come on, eat! It is cold out here!” he said, blushing as Jordan stood in awe. Shuhrat he believed that he would help him, but Marius was a surprise. Either way, he appreciated the thought and it did help him eat his food that his stomach craved so much for. The flavor the stew delivered unto his tongue had to be the best thing he had eaten in years, far better than half eaten protein bar. He was only able to eat at least two bowls before Alex consumed the rest, but two was enough for him. Such a homey feeling, but only up till anxiety and guilt came to crush that very feeling as he faced his head back down. Then suddenly, a finger was lay under his chin and lifted his head up. It was dirty with cream from the stew on it, he wiped it off and saw that it was Alex's finger that raised his head to see his warming smile.

“Chin up, Jordan. I know what’s going on in your head-”

“Then why...do want to keep me around? You know what I’ve done…”

“And you’re trying to atone, right? Then you can do it by helping us for the time being, You can leave after if ya want.” Dominic said bluntly.

“That’s a cute way of saying you’re just using me-”

“Well sorry for not beating around the bush. Listen, we’re all just trying to get out of this alive, no solo shit! We’re in this together, no matter what crimes we committed. Jordan, you’re...not the only one who had to do things to survive…” He reminded him, Jordan looked around and saw everyone’s head down. He saw the dread guilt infested in their mind, the crimes they committed, blood they shed, tears they forced to survive. Suddenly, he felt lighter. They all were just survivors trying to live, that put a smile on his face, them trying to comfort his guilt.

“Hey, do you guys have any good tools on you?”

“Yeah, have them right here actually, catch!”

“Thanks, ok…” He muttered, Jordan reached and pressed around his upper parts of his shins and unbuckled something. Then he removed his right light to reveal that it was a prosthetic, they all looked at Marius with shock, he flushed red as he was not to blame.

“I-I DIDN’T DO THAT!”

“Can confirm. Sadly...this happened not too long after you almost killed me. A Chimera wandered into the slaughterhouse and I was still in shock of what happened. I killed it...but I was exposed to too much contact with my leg, that shit spreads fast I tell you.”

“I know…” Elias said, looking at his missing arm.

“I rushed to the saw, but was hesitant. I was already in too much pain, I got scared that the sawing of my ankle will put me into shock. Then I saw that it spread even more up my leg and it’ll eventually get my entire body if I don’t do something.. So I-”

“We got the idea…” Monika cut in to spare the graphic details.

“Sorry. Anyways, I spent two years just trying to make a good prosthetic, would be impossible if it was for that one guy.” he mentioned, finishing his tune up before putting back his fake leg.

“Guy?”

“Um...I can’t remember his first name nor what he looked like, but...I think his last name was the same as yours, Shuhrat.” he said. A heavy gust of wind blew as the fire flickered with Shuhrat rising rage, he pushed Marius aside as the others watched him approach Jordan with murderous intent. Jordan felt scared, what did he do, what did he say something!? He didn’t know as each step closer made his heart beat faster.

“WHERE WAS HE!?”

“I-I-I d-don’t kn-”

“WHAT DID HE SAY!? TELL ME, JORDAN AND I’M NOT ACCEPTING NO AS AN ANSWER!”

“P-p-please I-I-I-” Jordan was at a lost of words, he still has fear for both Marius and Shuhrat. Then at that moment, Jordan’s heart sank as Shuhrat gripped him and shook him for answers.

“WHERE, WHERE WAS HE!?”

“S-STOP!” He screamed, pushing Shuhrat away and ran off into the darkness of the outskirts.

“JORDAN!”

“You four, go after him. It’s too dangerous for him to be wandering off like that, you two will still with me!” Dominic commanded. The others chased after Jordan as Dominic confronted the duo.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?”

“...”

“I understand what he done, but you saw him, he’s afraid of you two and you can’t say he’s not because he almost shit himself! Save your anger with him until we get over the border, we NEED his help!” He scolded. Shuhrat remain in silence as Marius slipped his hand into his.

“We...really are taking this too far and losing sight of our objective, Shu. Dom is right, we need to do this later…”

“...I-i’m just going to lay down. Sorry…”

“Shu…” Marius softly muttered under his breath as he watched his husband enter the RV, Dominic sighed as Marius pressed his hands together and reflected his actions. Yes, what Jordan done in the past is unforgivable, but he need to let the anger side for now. He never imagine that Jordan’s fear towards the duo was affecting him so deeply, but he just sighed as he apologized for his recent actions. Time passed and they eventually went back inside and waited for the others to bring Jordan back, the door opened with the four returning from their nightly search.

“Found him?”

“Yeah but…” Timur paused as he pulled out a spare blanket from one of the small closets.

“He doesn’t want to sleep inside...he said he doesn’t feel safe anymore, he’d agreed to stay near the RV though.” Elias finished. Marius perked his head up as he knew him and Shuhrat is the reason why he doesn’t feel safe.

“Hmmm, too risky for him to be out there by himself, i’ll stay out with him. The rest of you, get some sleep, we’re going to discuss a plan tomorrow morning.” He said, taking the blanket outside and shutting the door. Not too soon after, the others went asleep, the gust of wind quiet themselves for the night. Even with that, Marius was still awake and so was Shuhrat.

“Shu?”

“Hmm?”

“I...agree with Dom…”

“*Sigh* I...do too, what I done to him was uncalled for, it wasn’t even his fault but…” Shuhrat clenched his chest scar, Marius clenched his right arm. Then the memories were brought back, trying to convince them not to trust him. To them, they wanted to, they want to believe that he didn’t change and he’s just waiting for a chance to betray them again, but why did thinking that felt wrong? Why did it feel wrong to hold this grudge when he’s fixing himself? Marius held Shuhrat tight and brought him closer to his chest, caressing his head as their heart beat in confusion. Trust him, kill him, help him, leave him. Conflicting thoughts battling inside, but their hearts were much too kind in the end.

“We...need to talk to him, because if he continue to fear us-”

“He’ll fall behind and the worst case scenario could possibly happen...and it could drag all of us down with it.” Shuhrat finished.

“Yeah. Please-”

“I’m fine with it, Marius. Let’s...talk more about it another time, my head hurts and I wanna sleep…”

“Funny, I remember when you almost never sleep. It just goes to show that you really are trusting everyone else.” Marius said, forming a smirk and turning his husband red again. He kissed his forehead and wished his red husband a good night before they missed their sleep.

-:-

The next day arrived and Monika walked in one of the many plazas within the city, she remain cautious as he tried to present herself as an helpless survivor.

“(This is so fucking stupid, I had to be the only woman in this group…)” she complaint to herself, she sighed as she continue to venture aimlessly. Timur stood in the distance, following her within damaged buildings to keep an eye out and provide backup. He finally stopped when Monika was confronted by a bunch of bandits with lust glittering their faces, he aim his rifle at them and had his trigger finger ready as he remember the plan from this morning.

“ **There’s two outposts that are like the support for the main blockade fortress on the bridge. The first one is smaller so it’ll be easier to deal with** -”

“ **Easier how?** ”

“ **Well um...this group are only made up of men so...um…** ” Jordan paused as they all turned to Monika, her face turned sour as she knew what the plan was going to be.

“ **You don’t need to whoo them, just get vulnerable enough where we can pluck them off. The group that get sent out are the scouts who goes out and fix the communication tower, the distance from the post is actually very lengthy-**.”

“ **I get it, scout trips are usual very long, take them out and basically cut off their communication. So them missing for a few days wouldn’t be out of the ordinary!** ” Dominic finished.

“ **Yes and that tower is used by all of them, so no calling for backup if the tower isn’t working and lucky for us, today that day. Well, the day scouts should be arriving. So...um...Monika-** ”

“I **GET IT!** ” she shouted, Timur laughed as the memory came to an end. The men approached closer to Monika, flirting with her and touching her skin. Making rude gestures that made Monika wanted to punch all of them herself, but she has no weapons at the moment, so she’s defenseless for the time being. Of course, she denied all of the sexual offers they gave her, but that made them aggressive. They threatened her and told her the numerous people they killed when they don’t get what they want, Monika sighed out of disgust and took out her walkie.

“All you, Timur.” She said into a walkie she pulled out, the men looked at each other, wondering would she was talking to until a bullet pierced the air and landed it’s mark. One of them fall from a headshot that not only killed them, but took a chunk of their head off. Where did it came from? A sound wasn’t made, then within an instant, another one fell, then another and another. Now that five bodies were dead and one left, the man apologized and tried to run away, only for him to be killed alongside their companions. Timur smiled as he looked at the homemade silencer Jordan made just for this moment. Monika lend against a lamppost and waited till Timur arrived

“Nice work distracting them!”

“I swear, men are more stupid when they’re horny. Nice shooting, Mr. pro sniper.”

“Pfft, it was nothing, still kinda rusty.”

“I don’t know, still think your rusty skill is still better than Kali’s, always preferred you on my team than her.”

“Aww, so sweet. Let’s radio the others. Jordan, we took the scouts sent to fix the tower.”

“That was fast…”

“Monika got irritated.” he explained after witnessing her huff.

“Right...anyways, let’s move to phase two.

-:-

Dominic and Shuhrat traveled to the western portion of the city, once they came close to their destination, they waited till it was their turn to strike after phase one was done. Shuhrat peaked around the corner and saw very few patrollers around, just as Jordan predicted, as the wait and creep closer, they remembered the other part of the plan.

“ **Once the scouts are taken care of, we’ll start phase two. Though one of the outpost is actually far from the city, there is one within western portion of the city. That’s the fortress back-up support if a situation gets sticky for them and they need more men, standby basically. That post holds all the vehicles they use to travel quickly around to the fortress and other outpost, we’re going to sabotage them to render them useless. Every other day, they constantly check the vehicles for maintenance, today isn’t that day. Dominic, since you’re the car expert, it’ll leave the sabotage to you. Shuhrat, keep a look out for him.** ” Played in their head. The radio came on and told them they could start phase two, the pair nodded as they creep their way inside the makeshift outpost and made their way to the garage where the vehicles were being held in. The garage was old, crumbling with mold growing on the walls. The vehicles were covered in sheets, Dominic looked around and found a tool set. He smirk as if the job was too easy, but as he pulled off the white sheet, he backed away. Shuhrat turned to see what caused him to do so and saw that the vehicles had the crystals placed around them like some sort of armor. An easy job turned difficult as mere seconds of being in contact with them could be enough to infect them.

“Using...the crystals as armor?” Dominic questioned.

“Come to think of it, when me and Marius were escaping the city in the armored car, the shards they shot at us were piercing the armor plates. So i’m guessing these can ram into a metal wall and come out unscratched.”

“Then it’s a good thing we're sabotaging them, this would be hell to fight if we were being chased by these. Hmmm...looks like the underside isn’t armored, I can cut the brake fluids and poke a hole or two in the tires, but that’s about it.”

“Something is better than nothing, make it quick!”

“Ok! A snip here, a snip there, ok...hole there...and...done! Let’s get out of here before my pale ass get spotted!”

-:-

Jordan took out his notepad and crossed things off from what the others reported in once they returned.

“Vehicles sabotaged?”

“Yup!”

“Scouts taken care of?”

“Yup!”

“No back-up nor no communication, this is going great! We can assault the fortress tomorrow since we cut off their life support, nice...i’ll admit, I didn’t think I could do it by myself…” he said, looking at his bruised arms. Dominic placed his hand on Jordan’s shoulder.

“You planning is what made this work too, give yourself some credit. Anyways, it’s getting late. Everyone, just make something quick to eat then get to bed. We’ll prepare in the morning and remove that blockade on the bridge!” he told them. As they agree, Jordan grabbed his backpack and went outside again, he was still uncomfortable sleeping inside with Marius and Shuhrat. No words were said, they knew he just being cautious for himself, but Marius stared at the door. He didn’t want him out there. Night quickly approached and everyone was fasted asleep, except Dominic who was tinkering with junk purely out of boredom. Eventually, he felt tired and his eyes were beginning to shut themselves. He grabbed his blanket and was approaching the door until an arm reached out and stopped him.

“Marius?”

“Dom...will it be ok if I go out and sleep with him?” he asked.

“Marius, you know how he feels about you two-”

“I know...and I wanna fix that. J-just let me talk to him, without anyone interrupting us, please?”

“...*sigh* don’t have him run off again, who knows what attention he’ll catch by doing so.”

“Ok, I won’t! Thanks, Dom!” he said before heading outside with his blanket. Once out, the Autumn wind was quiet, though the cold air wasn’t in anyways enjoying. He saw a small fire lit up in front of Jordan, Jordan heard the door shut and expected Dominic, but saw Marius. He jumped in fear, he slowly pushed himself away, but stopped when Marius came over and threw his blanket over both of them. Jordan's heart was still pounding, negative thoughts coursing through his head and wondering which thought was going to become true. Sweat rolled, his throat tightened, eyes watering but-

“Cold night?” Marius asked, Jordan stared at him with mixed emotions. He responded out of fear that Marius would get upset if he remained silent.

“Y-yeah, might be another cold year…”

“And you didn’t think to come out with a blanket?”

“...a-a fire enough-”

“Until a gust of wind comes and blows it out.” He cut in, Jordan rubbed his neck. He was right, many nights before he met the group his campfire was blown out by the wind and he shivered in the cold.

“...”

“Hungry?”

“N-not really-”

“How about something sweet? I found marshmallows and I promise they ain’t stale!” he claimed, giving his same bright smile that Marius swore he lost years ago, that same smile calmed and warmed Jordan’s heart. Marius opened the bag and sat it between them and watched the stars in the clear sky above.

“Wow...it really has been awhile since I had something sweet.”

“I know, right? Let’s not eat them all, we might get sick-”

“Not me, I ate this shit a lot when I was kid, could eat bags of these a day” Jordan recalled, scarfing down the marshmallows.

“I...can never, i’ll get a stomach ache. I’m really small, so I can’t hold a lot of food, let alone sugar inside me.” Marius said.

“Really? I swore I saw Max drowned his coffee with a whole bag of sugar once and chugged it, called it the “Max special”

“What’s the special, a one way ticket to Gustave’s office after having a heart attack?” Marius jokes, sharing a laugh with each other before muffling it with more marshmallows.

“...Jordan, i’m going to be honest here.”

“O-oh…”

“I can never forget what you done, you hurt me and Shu. Then when I saw you, I wanted you dead, gone, taken care of...but I can see that you changed. I saw that you struggled, truly struggled-”

“But because I changed doesn’t excuse my actions, I laughed when people cried, begged for their lives. I treated them like cattle, I...broke you guys trust when you two were at your breaking points. I carry all of that blood on me, which is why I don’t think I deserve anything. I don’t deserve your kindness, the food you give me, a place to sleep. Even when you guys rescued me, I should have died and I would have been fine with that-”

“THEN WHY YOU REACHED FOR US!?” Marius interrupted, scaring Jordan as he tried to phatom what Marius said.

“You said you deserved to die and was willing to accept it, but you saw a chance to live and you took it. You want to live, Jordan! You always wanted to, it’s the same reason why you did those horrible things, you just want to live! So Jordan...keep doing that, because I absolutely can’t believe that you are willing to die!”

“Marius…”

“Keep living to fix your mistake, keep living to see how it’ll be in the end and i’m going to make sure of it!” he said, raising his fist and held it in the air.

“Jordan, you wrong me and Shu, so you owe us and i’m cashing it in now! As of right now, you cannot die until I say so, got it?” he said with a smile beaming with warmth, Jordan smiled in returned and raised his fist to connect with Marius’

“Got it.”

“Good, now let’s sleep before the sun gets here.” Marius suggested, but Jordan had something on his mind he wanted to ask.

“Before that...Marius, if it’s not too much to ask, why...did Shuhrat get like that yesterday?”

“O-oh, um...I guess I can say it. Shu has an older brother that disappeared and claimed to be KIA, but he wasn’t. Shu found a letter with his brother’s handwriting telling him he was alive and wanted him to find him and the letter had blueprints to the cluster charges-”

“Wait, the cluster charges was designed by his brother?!”

“Yeah, but Shu is the one who finalized it and everything. Anyways, Shu’s brother was favored by his family and just in general. So he has an inferiority complex-”

“Of all things, inferiority complex wasn’t something I expected him to have. He never spoken about it-”

“Because he...changes so fast and becomes...what he was last night, it’s a subject we almost never bring up.” He sighed. As he finished explaining, the wind picked back up, causing them to shiver despite being draped by the blanket.

“...hey, let’s go inside. At least we won’t be attacked by the cold.”

“...yeah, I think I’ll like that.”

-:-

The next morning arrived and of course, Dominic was the first to wake up as he usually does to do a quick patrol around the area in case of bandits. He didn’t, however, expected to find Jordan sleeping inside instead of outside.

“(Good job, Marius.)” he muttered to preserve everyone’s remaining sleep. Once finished his patrolling, everyone was waking up as soon as he returned. Once their eyes stopped trying to close themselves, Jordan took out his note to review their final move of taking down the fortress.

“Ok, our final stage is here. We cut off communication and reinforcements, now we destroy this shit. There is a sewage line that leads under the fortress fortunately. i’ll take the lead and get us inside. Inside we don’t have to worry about killing, we’re going to cause the building to collapse on itself, so we’re gonna stealth this one. Once it does, that noise is gonna attract every single Chimera around there and most likely kill anyone who survives. Chimera’s generally don’t like to stay in places that create noise for long, even if it’s near a nest. So we give it some time and by the time we get there again, should be clear-”

“But what about the rumble?” Marius asked, Jordan took out a piece of rolled up paper and unfolded it to reveal a rough sketch design of the fortress.

“If we plant these explosives in these spots, it should only leave a little bit of rubble we can drive over, if not, just enough for us to remove it by hand, we’re clear?”

“Yes!”

“Then let’s get this shit on the road, it’s still pretty early and they’re not up and about. Now is our greatest chance!” He said. After a little prepping, Jordan led them to a hole in the streets that led directly into the sewage line. Inside, he navigated the group to the fortress as they were relieved that the sewers didn’t reck, not yet at least. To their surprise, there weren't a lot of corpses, wildlife, or anything within the city. Almost like it was forgotten considering it’s the border between two states that survivors frequently used. Jordan stopped and put away the mop, he asked for a boost to reach the manhole above. Alex offered to help, but Jordan remembered his insane strength and reminded him that he needed a slight boost, not to be hurled and flattened. Alex laughed as he was right that he’ll probably overdo it by accident if Jordan didn’t remind him, he boosted him up and Jordan removed the loosen manhole and climbed up. He scoped the area that he assumed was the garage and saw it was empty, he signaled them the all clear and as Alex started helping them up one by one before they helped him up.

“Ok, let’s make this quick and easy. Monika and Timur, you’ll take explosives A. Elias and Dominic, take explosives B. Shuhrat and Marius, you’ll take explosives C. Alex, you’re with me with explosives D. We need to set them off in a precise fashion to create less rubble for us, A and C will go first well B and D are last, GO!” he instructed as they split off in different directions, once some time past, each group were at the designated area they needed to be for the explosive. Jordan radioed them to set off the charges and boom, the explosives went off in order as the building started to fall apart. The plan was a success, now they needed to hurry out well they escape. As Alex and Jordan started to move, Jordan’s leg wasn’t working properly. Alex pulled him in his arms and carried him as they made their needed escaped, but as Alex pulled all his might into his running, the floor below him started to crumble and collapse. Without even thinking, he hurled Jordan with great strength as the floor gave out below him. Alex grabbed onto a ledge that wasn’t going to hold due to his size, Jordan picked himself up and ran to aid his companion. The ledge gave out, but Jordan made it in time to grab hold of Alex’s hand, but what now? The rubble was falling and pelting Jordan’s nor can his arms hold Alex's heavy body, but that wasn’t all. Jordan saw what was below them, hordes of Chimera just prowling as they stuck their arms out, reaching for their fresh prey. No, he has to pull him up, he can have him fall into something that was possibly worse than death, but he couldn’t. Alex weight, his LMG in his backpack he’s carrying was too much for Jordan’s arm. Out of desperation, he could only do what he can, cry for help as it was being muffled by the collapsing fortress. The others waited for Jordan and Alex returned, they needed to leave now as the rubble could block the sewage line and leaving them of now way of escaping and the last thing they want was to be buried alive.

“Where are they!?”

“I-I don’t know!”

“Hmmm?” Dominic concentrated and focused past the falling rubble creating such devastating noises, he can hear someone calling for help, it was faint but he knew it had to be Jordan.

“I think Jordan’s calling for help, come on!” he said, rushing in the direction Dominic heard the yelling, the closer they got, the clearer the cries of help were heard. Jordan’s arms were giving out, they were in pain, but he doesn’t want to let go. He has to remain strong, but that was impossible with how his arms were.

“Jordan, you have to let me go-”

“ALEX, NO! J-JUST HANG”

“But you can’t hold me anymore, you know it! Your arms are going to give out, rather you like it or not! Don’t worry, i’ll give those damn things below one hell of a fight!” he said with confidence, giving Jordan a warm smile for his aching heart.

“How...HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT!? Please Alex...I...I don’t want to be the reason you die…”

“You’ll won’t be the reason, but I would for you if you don’t let me go! The floor will give way and you’ll fall too with our combined weight.”

“*Sniffle* Alex…”

“JORDAN, ALEX?!” Dominic called as he can see the situation they were in.

“Jordan? Tell Timur and Shuhrat I love them and i’ll always will and to my kids...tell them Daddy loves them too and he’ll miss them…” he asked, forcing his hand to let go of Jordan’s as he took out his LMG as he descends into the sea of Chimera. As promise he pour all his power into the seas of monsters as bullets flew within the spaces as the Chimera swarmed Alex as Jordan lost sight of him. He didn’t hear the LMG firing, just the rumbling of the building as thee group came over to Jordan as they questioned him where Alex was. Silence, that was all he could give as he held himself and curled up. Timur and Shuhrat eyes were filled with disbelief as they looked below them and only saw Alex’s LMG sinking within the seas of Chimeras snarling at their prey above. Alex was gone and Jordan couldn’t help but to blame himself.

“SHIT, WE NEED TO GO NOW!” Dominic reminded them, but as they started to run, they saw that Jordan didn’t move.

“JORDAN, MOVE YOUR ASS!”

“...”

“FUCK DAMMIT!” Dominic shouted as he picked up Jordan and carried him back to the manhole. By the skin of their teeth, they made it in time to get out of the fortress before being crushed to death once the fortress collapsed, rumble and smoke clouds clogged their nose and blind their vision as they waited for it to clear up to see the damage. To their surprise, hardly any of the rubble fell into the sewage line. But if the plan went as Jordan predicted, then the Chimeras hiding in the city should be swarming by now, so why haven’t they. Then it hit them, the sea of Chimeras that were underneath the fortress.

“Hmmm, so that’s why this city was almost dry of monsters, the bandit’s held them under like some sort of...trap.”

“You think they catch and throw people in it?” Monika asked.

“Most likely the case, but…” he stopped, looking in the direction where Alex fell. There was no screams, growls, distant movement.

“No noise, I highly doubt the rubble killed all of them…” Dominic guessed. He took a look at Shuhrat and Timur, he saw it in their eyes. They want to see Alex, they want to confirm it for themselves. He doesn’t blame them, even Dominic witness Alex surviving blows and shot that should have killed him. Like he was resurrecting before his very eyes, a true lord. The pair started climbing up the rubble to return to the fortress, Marius turned to Jordan who was still holding himself.

“Just little bit more, Jordan…”

“Sniffles* I can’t...I-I can’t”

“*Sigh* he’s not going to move. We’ll watch him, Shuhrat and Timur, try not to take so long. I’m sure the other bandits heard the building collapse and will eventually get here.” Monika told them, they nodded as they continued to climb up the debris and made their way to the ledge Alex fell from. As they walked, their heart beat in cold silence as they tried to prepared themselves for the worst. But they knew they wasn’t, to think Alex actually perish or worse, turning into a monster. Within minutes, they reached the ledge he fell from, the sunlight from outside snuck it way in through the holes as a ray of light shone on a horrid sight below. They covered their mouths as the monstrous being was being created as bodies of Chimeras were ripped apart rather than crushed. They climbed done to see their eyes were lying, to see that reality wasn’t showing the truth that denied so much, but they could only do it for so long as the light made it clear to them. Alex was alive, but he was turning into a Chimera. His bits flesh that was torn off were being replaced by the hard crystal like exterior as it swollen up, his size growing more and more, with his face remaining untouched for now. Shuhrat seen this type before, the one that attacked him and Marius in the hospital years ago when they were left on their own.

“ALEXSANDR!” They cried, pain etched in each letter. Alex slowly looked up and saw his dear friends and smiled.

“Ti...mur, Shuh...rat. It warms my heart that you...came back for me…”

“No, no please hold on!”

“Ha...come on guys, we...know how it ends-”

“BUT IT DON’T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS-”

“And if I could rewind time or wished for something else to happen...I would do it in an instant, but now...that’s a miracle not even a shooting star can grant…” he sadly said, tears falling as he feels his mind slipping away.

“Timur...Shuhrat...I’m glad you came, because I want you...to kill me.” he asked, both their ams shook. Kill Alex? The man who was a second father for them, who helped Timur when he was disowned by his father and his family, who helped Shuhrat gifted Shuhrat fatherly affection when he constantly had his brother’s shadow casted on him? Alex even called them his sons and treated them like his own, he loved him, truly loved them with all his heart. And now, seeing that same man wishing for death before he turns to a monster twisted their already aching hearts. Tears streamed their faces, arms covering their eyes.

“Guys, no. My sons, look at me, i’m not turning into a grunt, I..won’t be easy to kill if I turn, but if it’s too much...then don’t do it. I’m already causing you two so much and I don’t want to cause anymore...so do you please.” he gave. Neither has the heart to kill him, but nor do they want him to turn. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Kill Alex to prevent him from turning or keep him alive out of their love towards him? Timur arms wouldn’t listen, he could point a weapon at him, but Shuhrat did. He raised his pistol and pointed at Alex’s head, they saw the gun shake violently within Shuhrat’s hands, proving that he hated both choices he had to make.

“Tell Maxim...it’s his turn to watch you and to my kids? Tell them...I want it to be a very...very...very long time before I see them again..” he asked within his final moments, Shuhrat wiped away the tears and snot running down his face again as his finger begun pulling the trigger and-

-:-

Everyone returned to the RV, Dominic stayed behind to investigate the bridge for the border as everyone else took this time to grieve for their loss. Monika and Elias went outside to where Shuhrat and Timur were to help ease their pain by giving them a shoulder to cry on, Marius should inside and help Jordan.

“Ok, just a little elbow grease here and...done. Your foot should be all good!”

“...”

“Jordan, Shu and Timur doesn’t blame you!”

“But I was the one who was holding him-”

“But he knew that you couldn’t hold much longer because of your arms, he rather let you live than to drag both of you down.”

“Just...j-just if I just faster o-or my foot didn’t fucking broke then m-maybe-” Jordan was all over the place, his mind feeding him thoughts that aren’t true and Marius can relate. He knows how it feels when something unexpected happens and you could only blame yourself. He grabbed Jordan’s burned and beaten hand and calm him down.

“Jordan, all we can do...is keep moving, right? It’s what Alex would want.”

“...even if I don’t have the strength to keep moving…?”

“If you can’t move, you have us to lend you a shoulder. Remember, you’re not allowed to die until I say so.”

“...ha, right. I remembered.”

“If you want, do you want to come with us overseas?”

“A-are you sure? You...know what I done-”

“Can we not go back and forth on this again?” he asked, Jordan paused before snorting.

“Ok, ok, if...it’s really ok then...yes, i’ll like that.” he agreed to, but their conversation was interrupted when Dominic came back inside with a red face.

“Great, the bridge leading into Maryland was already destroyed!”

“Did we caused it?!”

“No, from the looks of it, that happened awhile ago, probably before we even arrived. Jordan, know another way around?”

“I do...but it’s a long trip.”

“I don’t care, as long we get to where we need to go. At least we get to keep the RV, i’ll start it up, just tell me what turns to take.”

“Got it!” he answered.

“Haha, welcome back to the club!”

“Yeah...thank you, I like to sign up for the permanent membership, please?


End file.
